El caballero de los perdedores
by ken666
Summary: seguimos a un Hikigaya que en sus momentos mas oscuros a causa del bullying, descubrió su propia razón de ser, acosta de abandonar cualquier tipo de relación social, (fuera de su familia), pero al mundo no le importa lo que quieras, y una cabeza de aire se abrirá camino hasta su corazón, [Hikki x Yui]
1. Chapter 1

No soy propietario de oregairu, y el siguiente fic solo son los delirios de un fan :v

Capítulo 1

Y sin quererlo en su niñez lo salvo.

Un joven Hikigaya hachiman se encontraba de pie frente a su escritorio teñido por oraciones despectivas hacia su persona. Su mirada vacía junto a la peculiaridad de la genética de sus ojos, le daba una apariencia de muerto mientras observaba a su alrededor, contemplando las sonrisas de Cheshire de sus compañeros de curso, unas más disimuladas que otras y una sola pregunta pasaba por su cabeza, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él?, se había matado estudiando para para ganarse una beca de estudio en el extranjero, en un intento de huir de su escuela anterior, se suponía que esta vez sería diferente, se suponía que por lo menos esta vez podría hacer amigos, o eso le había dicho su madre, y ella rara vez le mentía, entonces, ¿Por qué la historia se repetía?, él le diría a su profesor, y este como lo había echo ya en el pasado, pondría una falsa preocupación y amonestaría a sus compañeros, mas no haría nada en realidad, y su queja hacia el maestro solo encendería el fuego de la ira de sus matones, que sin un verdadero castigo no se detendrían, o incluso como había estado haciendo recientemente, lo ignoraría directamente

En cuanto a decirles a sus padres, ya lo había intentado, y el resultado fue una reunión con los padres de los principales causantes de su ostracismo, pero al día siguiente recibió una paliza de parte de 5 de los amigos de sus matones, con una amenaza final que volvería a suceder si se atrevía a delatarlos de nuevo, ese día llego a su casa con múltiples moretones en su cuerpo y rostro, intentando pero sin éxito de ocultarlo de su madre, mi madre en correa por ver como uno de sus pequeños retoños fue maltratado, quería ir directamente a las autoridades para poner una denuncia, más yo en mi temor que la situación se repetiría negué todo e insistí reiteradamente que fue solo un accidente al caerme de las escaleras, ella nunca lo creyó, pero ante mi negativa, no pudo hacer nada, soy un cobarde, tal vez por ello merezco tal trato.

Los días se habían tornados en una rutina demasiada larga y en ocasiones me negué a asistir a la escuela, pero no podía hacer nada tenía que asistir tarde o temprano, por lo menos no tendría que aguantar mucho ya que según su padre volverían a Japón a mitad de año ya que no había logrado encontrar un trabajo estable.

(suspiro)

No te preocupes eres hachiman el dios de los guerreros, no debes mostrar debilidad no debes muestra que te afecta, eventualmente se cansaran.

Cabizbajo musito para sí mismo en un intento de auto convencimiento de que las cosas mejorarían, mientras una pequeña lagrima descendía por su mejilla y así tomando asiento espero a la llegada del profesor.

Una vez llegado el receso se levantó lo más rápido posible de su asiento, no estaba huyendo, solo era una retirada estratégica, por el rabillo de sus muertos ojos, pudo divisar a algunos de sus comunes matones hacer lo mismo, al igual que una banda de chica levántense para rodear a un chico rubio de su clase, ese chico era japonés y su amiga con la que siempre andaba igualmente, sus nombre se me escapa actualmente, nunca he sido bueno con los nombres después de todo, siendo los únicos japoneses de la clase intente acercarme a ellos y ser su amigo, la palabra clave aquí es intento, ya que éramos muy diferentes entre sí, no solo emocional, físicamente sino también económicamente, y fui rápidamente despreciado por una sonrisa falsa del chico y un comentario mordaz de la morena de su amiga, después de eso incluso las chicas de su clase comenzaron a molestarlo.

Rápidamente me dirigí al último escondite que había logrado encontrar, era la cabaña del conserje que se encontraba detrás de la escuela, a la cual había encontrado una forma de entrar a través de una abertura en su lateral que estaba cubierta por los matorrales, aquí estaría a salvo.

-Adonde se metió ese bastardo de hikifrogy-

Escuche a uno de los matones exclamar desde fuera.

-Y yo que diablos voy a saber, solo lo vi correr por aquí-

Respondió otro.

\- ¡Tch!, esa maldita cucaracha es buena escondiéndose-

-Vámonos hay que seguir buscándolo-

(suspiro).

Se han ido, ya podre relajarme, tomando de mi bolsillo saque el manga de los caballeros del zodiaco que siempre cargaba conmigo, ya estaba en la saga de las 12 caza, saorí iba en camino a encarar al patriarca, junto con la escolta de seiya, shiru, hyoga y shun, antes de ser apuñalada a traición por ptolemy de sagitta que estaba fingiendo ser un guía, ahora les tocaba a nuestros héroes desafiar las 12 casa y a sus caballeros defensores para salvarla, la confianza es verdaderamente un arma de doble filo, si no se hubiesen confiado de ese guía hubiesen tenido oportunidad de defender a saori.

En todo caso ser un caballero, debe ser realmente increíble, tener la fortaleza tanto mental como física para defenderse y a aquellos a los que quieres, pero sobre todo tener un propósito fijo por el que luchar, una razón de ser. Ojalá yo fuera también un caballero, así, no tendría que estar huyendo.

El disruptivo sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos. Hallí parado en la entrada del cobertizo se encontraba el conserje, un hombre larguirucho entrado ya en los 40, de tés pálida y mocha cabellera.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? -

Cuestiono retóricamente el conserje mientras esbozaba una sonrisa depredadora, solo una cuestión cruzo mi mente, ¿Qué hacia el allí?, a estas horas del día se suponía que se había marchado ya.

-L…lo siento no quise irrumpir sin permiso, pe…pero ya me voy-

Respondí con voz entre quebrada, no me gustaba la atmosfera opresiva que se había creado tan repentinamente.

\- ¡Oh!, pero porque tanta prisa-

Cuestiono con tono burlón, bloqueándome el paso cuando estaba intentando salir.

No me gusta esto.

Pensé con temor en mente, apenas el eco del resonar de la puerta cerrándose concluyo me lance rápidamente hacia el agujero por el que había entrado, en un intento de huir de aquel lugar, mas fue inútil, sujetándome por mi talón me arrastro de nuevo adentro del cobertizo, colocándose sobre mí, inmovilizando cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Vamos no hay que tener miedo, te he estado viendo entrando a hurtadillas desde la semana pasado, me debes el hospedaje sabes, así que divirtámonos un poco quieres-

-N..no, no por favor no lo volveré a hacer, por favor déjeme ir-

Suplique entre llanto, tal acto solo hiso que su sonrisa nublada por la luz que entraba por la ventana, fuera más espeluznante que nunca.

\- ¡Oh!, no te preocupes pequeño, puedes venir cuando quieras, aunque te confieso que no eres mi tipo, eso ojos que tienes no son muy agradables para la vista, preferiría a ese rubio niño bonito, pero como dicen, a caballo regalado no le veas el colmillo-

Su sonrisa se había convertido en una macabra risa, mientras introducía lentamente su mano entre los pliegues que mi camisa levantándola así mientras acariciaba mi escuálido cuerpo con manía depredadora, yo por otra parte ya me había resinado a lo que iba a suceder, y lo único que pude a ser fue llorar.

\- ¡Bam! –

El disruptivo tronar de un golpe hacia el cobertizo, atrajo la atención mía como la de mi atacante,

\- ¡Quien anda ahí! -

Vociferó mi atacante.

\- ¡Miau! -

Llego una breve respuesta.

\- ¿Un gato? -

Se dijo así mismo mi atacante, bajando su guardia, acción que no me pasó desapercibida, y aprovechando la apertura, le propina un rodillazo en el orgullo de todo hombre.

-Bastardo-

Me dijo el conserje con tono un tanto chillón, mientras se revolcaba en su propio dolor, apenas me libré de mi captor huí como alma que lleva el diablo, corrí hasta que mis piernas no dieron para más, y seguí corriendo, eventualmente llegué a la azotea de la escuela mi segundo lugar seguro, ya que la cerradura estaba dañada y casi nadie lo sabía.

-Por qué, porque siempre me pasan cosas malas solo a mí, porque yo, ¡que echo mal! -

Me dije entre sollozo mientras me acurrucaba en posición fetal en la azota del colegio, me sentía sucio, y así, derramé todas las lágrimas que no había soltado en todo este mes.

Solo quería que me quisieran, poder hacer amigos y tener una vida escolar normal, era demasiado pedir.

-Tal vez, tal vez si lo sea-

Me respondí con voz lánguida mientras observaba la reja que cercaba la azotea, con mis ojos ahora más muertos que nunca, no era muy alta solo unos 1.5mts podía saltarla con facilidad, el edificio es de 3 pisos, no debería sentir nada si saltara desde aquí, si, tal vez debería terminar con todo dolor, levantándome he ignorado el timbre que marca el final del receso, me dirigí hacia la reja y la salte, colocándome en el borde de la azotea, solo un paso me separaba del final de todo este dolor, solo un simple paso que me separaba de mi inefable destino, pero antes que pudiera darlo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose capto mi atención.

-Que se supone que estás haciendo, vamos la campana ya sono-

Reverbero la voz de una niña con aires de grandeza y cierta frialdad. Y allí parada en toda su gloria, mi compañera de curso de cabellera morena y tés blanca como un manto níveo, una belleza excelsa japonesa, yukinoshita yukino, por fin pude acordarme de su nombre, pero más importante aún, ¿qué hacia ella allí?

-Que espera regresemos antes que el profesor se moleste-

Me dijo con una obviamente actuada familiaridad.

-No quiero-

Respondí cabizbajo, no quería verla, sobre todo por esa grotesca familiaridad con la que había salido de la nada, cuan en reiteradas ocasiones me había dejado en claro que no podíamos ser amigos, que hacía de todos modos ella allí, pero para mi sorpresa ella había aprovechado mi debate mental, acercándose y tomándome por la muñeca haciendo que la encarara, era hermosa no lo podía negar, pero sus ojos zafiros un tanto hinchados y rojizos captaron mi atención, había estado llorando fue la conclusión a la que llegue

-Vámonos si no quieres que les diga a tus padres-

La mención inmediata de mis progenitores, hiso que una imagen del rostro de mi hermanita Komachi llegara a mi mente, me había olvidado de ellos, ¡que estaba pensando hacer!

-Está bien vámonos, pero podrías soltarme antes-

-Estas seguro-

-Si-

Con eso dicho ceso su aprensión de mi muñeca y ambos nos dirigimos al salón de clase, al llegar el maestro solo nos miró brevemente, (miro diría que solo miro a yukinoshita san), antes de mandarnos a nuestros asientos, desde Hallí observe como yukinoshita tomaba su lugar justo al lado de Hayama, pero había algo extraño, las miradas de las chicas eran extremadamente hostiles hacia yukinoshita.

¿Había pasado algo? acaso, si no recordaba mal, aunque yukinoshita no se llevaba muy bien que digamos con las chicas del salón, nunca llegaría a tal hostilidad, y entonces pose mi atención en Hayama, y al observar su tensa sonrisa y su escritorio lleno de chocolate, sufrí una epifanía, hoy era el día de san Valentín, y Hayama era el interés romántico de todas las féminas del salón, y todas deberían estar celosa y molestas por la cercanía de yukinoshita con Hayama, y una mujer celosa e irritable no tendrá ningún miramiento de destruir la fuente de su molestia, para poder ponerse en la mira del macho elegido, suma eso por las 20 niñas del salón, y tendrás el resultado actual.

Esto era malo, yukinoshita era actual mente el blanco de todas las mujeres del salón, que debería hacer, no es como si me importara ella, pero me acababa de salvar, y se lo debía, pero que podría hacer yo, solo era un perdedor, ojalá fuera como uno de los caballeros del zodiaco, fuerte, decidido, determinación y con confianza en sí mismo, así podría hacer algo, los caballeros, ¡eso es! los caballeros de acero, aunque solo son un relleno de toei, ellos a pesar de no haber nacido bajo la protección de una constelación o la protección de una diosa lograron poner en apuro a los protas, y eran unos perdedores desde el principio, no, fue porque fueron perdedores que me sorprendieron tanto cuanto encararon a los de bronce, y es porque soy un perdedor con años de ostracismo en mis hombros que hay algo que yo, y solo yo poder hacer.

\- ¡Escúchenme bien todos, en especial las putas yeguas en celo de este salón! -

\- ¡A quien llamas yeguas en celo bastardo Hikigerme! -

Como lo esperaba el reclamo no se dio a esperar, bien mi malvado plan está en acción, me dije a mi mismo mientras enrollaba en mis dedos mi mostacho imaginario.

-Hikigaya tome asiento lo llevare a la oficina del director una vez se acabe la clases-

Jojojo tan predecible querido maestro.

\- ¡Cállese viejo lesbiano!, a todas las putas del salón, para proclamar mi amor más allá de esta nación, para exaltar los bienes de la verdad y el amor, yo Hikigaya, declaró que estoy anonadado por la belleza de la ninfa de este salón, Mónica-

Me dirigí hacia una niña rubia que se encontrar detrás de hayama, con movimientos exagerado y algo cómico, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver alguno de mis matones grabando, pero ellos no importaban ya, ella era la segunda más bella después de yukinoshita y la más popular de todas.

-En este sacro días, y con todas estas mujeres de ínfima belleza en su comparación, hoz declaró mi amor, por favor saldría conmigo-

Y como guinda del pastel hice una reverencia de 90 grado, con mirada de soslayo divisé las miradas de enojos de las mujeres hacia mi persona, y la mirada de asco que tenía Mónica en sus ojos esmeraldas, ya sabía su respuesta.

-Qué asco siquiera que lo preguntes claro que no ni, en un millón de años Hikifrogy-

Respondió Mónica con todo el veneno que pudo reunir, huy que duro me burle internamente, y como esperaba las múltiples burlas de tanto niños como niñas del salón no se dieron a esperar, bien concéntrense en mí, ahorra yo soy el mayor blanco de burlas de tanto niño como niñas por igual, y aunque no detenga del todo las molestias hacia yukinoshita, por lo menos atenuare la carga sobre sus hombros lo más que pueda, perdón y gracias, (el sonido de las burlas se volvía sordo), me diste una razón por la cual esforzarme, no permitiré que nadie pase por lo mismo que yo pase, aunque signifique tener que llevar toda la carga yo mismo.

-Oni-chan, levante que es tu primer día y debes llegar temprano, vamos oni-chan a levantarse-

Abriendo mis ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz, lo primero que vi fue a mi preciosa hermana, montada a horcadas encima de mí.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya me levanto, ¡ah! Y buenos días komachi-

Si eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero aún me persigue ese sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Un encuentro predestinado o mera casualidad.

El agua caía a cantaros de la regadera recorriendo su tonificado cuerpo a causa del entrenamiento físico auto impuesto que había nacido de aquel incidente, envolviéndose así mismo en un fuerte abrazo, en pro de intentar suprimir sus recuerdos indeseados, pero sus intentos eran más que infructíferos, después de todo, entre más te fuerces a olvidar algo, más difícil se volverá hacerlo, tal crueldad es la naturaleza de la mente humana, empeñada en recordar los agrios momento de la vida, en un intento de prevenir que sucedieran de nuevo y aprender de ellos, aunque eso no evita del todo, que vuelvan a suceder u olvidemos lo aprendido, después de todo, el humano es el único animal que se tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, por suerte ese bastardo fue capturado por las autoridades, y juzgado pertinentemente por más de 12 caso de abuso, era un pensamiento que lograba tranquilizarlo.

Hikigaya Hachiman levanto la vista hacia la regadera, el agua chocaba con su poco agraciado rostro, estaba consciente de que no había sido bendecido por una buena genética, pero tampoco se podía catalogar como mal visto, sino fueran por sus peculiares ojos, pasaría como cualquier hombre común, aunque nunca lo admitiría, en especial ante cualquier fémina que intentara degradarlo por su apariencia, además me gustaban estos ojos podridos de pez muerto, ya que me habían ayudado a convertirme en lo que soy.

Cerrando la pluma de la regadera el flujo del agua ceso, lo siento agua chan fue divertido mientras duro, no eres tu soy yo.

Era hora de alistarme, tomando mi toalla de baño emprendí mi camino hacia mi habitación, para completar los preparativos previos para partir hacia la escuela, los cuales eventualmente se volverán una rutina, mi uniforme de Sobu High, descansaba pulcramente sobre mi cama, pero no recordaba haberlo sacado del closet, una leve y cariñosa sonría, espeluznante para un tercero se esbozó en mi rostro.

-Esos son unos cuantos puntos Komachi-

Se dijo así mismo, colocándose su uniforme el cual era ni demasiado holgado ni demasiado ajusto, le quedaba perfecto, saliendo de mi cuarto descendiendo por las escálelas me dirigí hacia el comedor, allí una enérgica Komachi, en esperaba con el desayuno que ella misma había preparado, aunque me molestaba un poco su elección de ropa, la cual solo consistía en una camisilla sin mangas esmeralda con unos shorts beige, y sobre ella un delantal blanco teñido un poco con comida, que de frente provocaba la elución óptica de un delantal desnudo.

\- ¡oh!, como me veo-

Cuestiono Komachi con dicha dando una vuelta completa con la elegancia de una bailarina, ¡oh! Voz eres la más hermosa hermanita del mundo si no fuéramos hermanos, me declararía, y seria rechazado inmediatamente, tengo que ser realista después de todo.

-Sí, si eres la más linda de todas-

Respondí con un poco de actuado desinterés, no necesitaba aumentar su ego más de lo que ya está.

\- ¡Uh!, si lo dices así suena poco sincero, gomi-chan-

Respondió Komachi con el ceño fruncido, ¡oh!, esa mirada se siente bien, ¡espera que!, ¡nooooooo!, me niego a ir por el camino del masoquismo, mi nombre no es Taro Sadou.

-Toma tu desayuno oni-chan-

Si eso pensaba mi pequeña hermanita, pero hay un problema, el amo y verdadero señor de la caza, Kamakura sama esta en mi puesto, ¡oh! Gran y misericordioso señor que me honras con tu presencia, por favor escucha la súplica de este indigno súbdito, y concédeme mi lugar para tomar mi pan de cada día, mental mente predique hacia mi verdadero señor, Kamakura me observó con mirada escrutiñadora, evaluándome para ver si era digno.

-Miau-

No se dio a esperar su respuesta, la cual en su infinita sabiduría cuestionaba, ¿qué me darás a cambio?

¡Oh!, Kamakura-sama, este fiel sirviente, le dará un tazón de la mejor comida para gato Don Cat, y un tazón de leche deslactosada y tibia como le gusta, aparentemente complacido con mi respuesta Kamakura-sama me dio la bendición de entregarme mi lugar.

-Oni-chan, deja de jugar con ka-kun y toma tu desayuno que Komachi, puso todo su amor en él, ¡kyaa!, esos son muchos puntos Komachi-

-Si son un montón de puntos-

Dije mientras tomaba asiento y devoraba mi desayuno.

Saliendo de mi hogar me dirigí hacia la escuela en mi querido Rocinante, mi fiel corcel de acero, era aún temprano en la mañana, las únicas almas que deambulaban por las calles eran los penitentes esclavos asalariados dirigiéndose al metro u la parada de autobuses más cercana, mientras los más privilegiados conducían en sus automóviles, además de una extraña chica de cabellera castaña y pijama con corazones rosados, paseando a su perro un Dachshund marrón, pero te preguntaras, Hikigaya, ¿qué hace dirigiéndote a la escuela tan temprano?, no, pues no me importa, lo diré de todo modos, lo hago ya que tengo que presentar el discurso de apertura para el estudiantado, por haber logrado obtener el primer puesto en los exámenes de ingreso, las ventajas de tener mucho tiempo libre para estudiar, supongo, aunque preferiría no tener tal honor, sobre todo por esa Sensei de literatura moderna que estuvo a cargo mío para preparar el discurso de antemano, decir que era entrometida era un eufemismos, me hostigo hasta que escribiera un discurso donde exaltaba el trabajo duro el compañerismo y la magia de la amista, ha voy a vomitar arcoíris, como se llamaba, Hisoka, Hyomi, Hyrasake, al diablo la llamare súper woman shonen, como si fuera a predicar tales tonterías, tengo mi propio discurso personal que dar, ¡wuajajajaja!.

\- ¡sable! –

El lamento de aquella extraña chica como el rechinar de los neumáticos de una limosina negra que se acercaba, me sacaron de mi malvado monologo, mi cuerpo demostrando tener conciencia propia me obligo a lanzarme antes de siquiera pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, te maldigo cuerpo, tomare nota, ¡deshonra para tu familia!, ¡deshora para tu vaca!, ¡espera es mi propia familia!, con el perro en mi poder, pude divisar la expresión de sorpresa del viejo conductor, que en un intento de evitar el inevitable lo inevitable, había accionado el freno del vehículo, pero era tarde, no se detendría a tiempo, y yo no podría escapar, en un intento de amortiguar el golpe todo lo que se pudiera salte mientras aseguraba mi cabeza junto al perro que tenía entre brazos y contraía mis piernas en el aire, (se hiso bolita), mi espalda impacto directamente en el parabrisas de la limosina, pude escuchar el resquebrajamiento del cristal, así como el dolor atenuado por la adrenalina de mi cuerpo, por surte la limosina había perdido suficiente velocidad, disminuyendo la fuerza del golpe, aun así fue suficiente para mandarme despedido 4mts de distancia del coche.

-Estas bien-

Escuche de fondo mientras me intentaba levantar un tanto aturdido, por suerte mi uniforme solo se había ensuciado un poco, pero aun tenia al perro entre mis brazos, el cual no paraba de moverse e intentar lamer mi rostro, (suspiro), espero que Kamakura no vea esto.

Antes de poder levantarme del todo sentí un temeroso y suave agarre en mi brazo, y un nauseabundo sentir broto en mi como una ira primigenia.

\- ¡No me toques! -

Vociferé con todo lo que mi voz, irregular, igual que mi respiración, me permitió, apartando a su vez aquella mano invasora.

-L.… lo siento-

Llego una lamentable disculpa a mis oídos, y poniendo atención a su fuente, la vi, la misma chica extraña que había estado paseando a su perro, sus ojos estaban acuoso, seguro al borde de las lágrimas, pero tenían un toque de preocupación y miedo cuando capto mi mirada.

\- ¡Eres su dueña, ten más cuidado para la próxima! –

Le di una fuerte reprimenda mientras le entregaba a su animal, ella lo acepto con un aspecto un tanto temblorosa, bien, el miedo le enseñara a tener más cuidado con su mascota la próxima vez, con eso me dispuse a partir.

\- ¡Hey! chico está bien-

Llego a mis oídos la voz madura de un hombre adulto, podría imaginarme que se trataba del chofer de la limosina.

-Si-

Respondí sin voltearme dirigiéndome hacia donde había dejado mi fiel Rocinante.

-Chico es mejor esperar un momento para-

\- ¡no! –

Respondí interrumpiendo al hombre mayor.

-No tengo nada porque esperar ni el tiempo, y déjeme decirle que no pienso pagar por el parabrisas de su coche, ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo y usted iba con un claro exceso de velocidad cerca de una zona peatonal-

\- ¡Que!, no es eso niño, deberías esperar la ambulancia para que te revisen correctamente-

Respondió el anciano con fervor.

-Ya dije que estoy bien-

-(suspiro) los chicos de hoy-

Reprocho el anciano y sin más que decir monte mi corcel y me fui de ahí lo más lejos posibles o eso esperaba, solo dos cuadras después mi respiración se había vuelto demasiado errática y el dolor se había acentuado más con la adrenalina fuera de mi sangre, obligando a descansar en un banco cercano.

-(suspiro)-

Solté un largo y agotador suspiro, el dolor era mayor de lo que esperaba, elevando mi mirada hacia el cielo matutino, parece que no poder llegar a tiempo e impartir mi sabiduría con todos los estudiantes, una verdadera lástima.

-Disculpa-

Capto mi atención la misma tenue voz de disculpa de antes, que quera ahorra.

-Si-

Respondí poniendo mi atención a la fuente de la voz, y allí estaba ella, la misma chica de antes, no lo había notado antes, pero era bastante atractiva, tenía una inusual tonalidad de ojos cafés, que bajo cierta luz podría llegar a ser incluso rosados, y su cabellera castaña en un peinado de bollo enmarcaba su agraciado rostro, y como guinda del pastel, un nada modesto cofre, ¡era la legendaria japonesa con senos grandes!, ¡pensaba que solo era un mito!, ¡el pokemon legendario esta frente a mí!, ¡y no tengo mi pokebola!, oh dios las chicas de hoy en día se desarrollan demasiado rápido ¿verdad?, (suspiro) ya me estoy espaciando.

-Yo quería agradecerte por salvar a mi sable y disculparme por todo lo que paso-

Dijo la chica acercando al susodicho animal cerca de su pecho, vamos eso es claramente una violación hacia la decencia publica, donde está un oficial cuando se necesita.

-De nada, si eso es todo mejor que te vayas-

Respondí con un tono poco amistoso, pero la chica ni se inmuta.

-Este, me preguntaba si había algo que pudiera hacer para compensar lo sucedido-

Oh esas palabras, había visto suficiente material de investigación para saber cómo terminara esto, ¡uf! como si esta mierda pasara, pero ya que estaba dispuesta iba a aprovechar

-(suspiro), dime-

Corte rápidamente asiéndole un gesto con la mano para que entendiera que le estaba preguntándole su nombre, acción que la confundió por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta a lo que quería llegar.

\- ¡Ah!, Yuigahama, mi nombre es Yuigahama Yui-

Respondió con un renovado espíritu, de donde saco tanta energía tan repentinamente.

-Bien Yuigahama-san, conoces alguna máquina expendedora cercana donde venda café-Max, te agradecería que me compraras uno, ya que estoy un poco adolorido como para levantarme actualmente, te pagare por ello claro está-

Cuestione tronándome los huesos de la espalda y el cuello con un fuerte sonido, ¿debería ir al hospital?, nah, estaré bien, probablemente.

-Café-Max, ummmm…-

Dubitativamente Yuigahama los pensó por unos segundos, hasta que pareció encontrar la respuesta, juro por Kamakura-sama que vi un bombillo encenderse sobre su cabeza.

-Es ese café demasiado dulce que viene en una lata amarilla cierto-

-Ese mero-

Respondí afirmativamente.

-Y bien conoces algunas-

\- ¡Sí!, espera aquí no te vayas a ir quieres-

-No te preocupes dudo mucho poder hacerlo por un rato-

Respondí con un leve sarcasmo.

-Bien no me tardo-

Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a alejarse, solo dio unos cuantos pasos antes de volverse hacia mí.

-Disculpe, podrías cuidar a sable, mientras voy-

-Supongo que si-

Respondí brevemente

-Sable se un buen chico y no le causes problemas-

Le dijo a su mascota mientras me hacía entra de él, y con eso el manojo de energía que era Yuigahama se perdió de mi vista, dejándome solo con sable.

-Tu dueña tiene demasiada energía no crees-

Sable por su parte solo respondió ladrando animadamente mientras intentaba lamer mi rostro.

Si de tal dueño tal mascota.

Poco tiempo después volvió con una lata de café-Max en la mano y en la otra una de limonada.

-Toma-

Me dijo mientras me hacía entrega del café-Max, yo por mi parte intente pagarle por mi bebida, pero ella se negó fervientemente, bien por mí, las cosas saben mejor cuando son gratis, y así un silencio incomodo cayo entre nosotros mientras tomábamos nuestras bebidas, el único ruido era el ladrido puntual de sable, una vez termine mi bebida me dispuse a irme ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

\- ¡Eh!, ya te vas-

Cuestiono una sorprendida Yuigahama, al verme levantarme y comenzar a alejarme sin decir nada.

-Sí, se me hace tarde-

Respondí rápidamente.

-Pero todavía falta media hora para que inicie la escuela, y esta lastimado-

Como sabia ella sobre ello, bueno no importaba.

-Tengo algo que hacer, además pasare por la enfermería cuando llegue-

Respondí un poco molesto, y sin decir más comencé a irme de nuevo antes de ser nuevamente detenido

\- ¡Espera! –

Llamo afanada.

-¿Que?-

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?-

-¿Por?-

Cuestione inquisitivamente.

-Yo, solo quisiera saberlo-

Respondió con nerviosismos y un leve sonrojo en su piel blanca almendra.

-Yuigahama-san, déjeme decirle algo, mi nombre es irreverente-

Interpuse un breve silencio para que las palabras se asentaran

-Y sabes ¿Por qué? -

-No-

-Porqué se lo puedo asegurar que no nos volveremos a vernos u interactuar entre nosotros, yo ayude a su perro y tú me ayudaste, estamos a manos, no se tiene que ver obligada a interactuar conmigo por un superficial de deuda, en cuanto a porque le pregunte el suyo, no se preocupe, porque soy malo con los nombres, y le aseguro que la olvidare rápidamente, es igual con todos-

Musite lo ultimo

Yuigahama se quedó allí mirándome como si fuera de otro planeta junto a su perro, parecía que quería decir algo, pero ante que lo hiciera la interrumpí con el remate final.

-Adiós Yuigahama san-

Y sin decir más subí a mi Rocinante y me fui lo más rápido que pude, con la certeza que nunca la volvería a ver, y esto lo sabía por experiencia, ¡oh! Pero que tan equivocado estaba.


	3. Chapter 3

capítulo 3

mi primer año de secundaria es como lo esperaba.

Por suerte logre llegar a tiempo, el alumnado comenzaba a llegar, la mayoría de los que me notaron me dieron ciertas Miradas peyorativas, en especial las mujeres. ¿Qué? mi belleza las dejo sin aliento, no las culpo, o eso me gustaría decir, la verdad es que estaba echo un desastre, estaba todo sudoroso mi desaliñada cabellera se había pegado a mi frente y mi uniforme, aunque lo había intentado limpiar lo mejor que pude se encontraba bastante polvoriento.

Entrando por la puerta principal con mirada de soslayo divisé la mirada de duda del guardia, vamos también, no me van los hombres sabes, ignorándolo me dirigí hacia la sala de profesores en mi encuentro con la maestra que estaba a cargo de los preparativos de la ceremonia de apertura, por suerte para mí ya conocía el camino, y no me tomo mucho tiempo.

(toc, toc)

-Siga-

Escuche la jovial voz de Sensei.

-Con permiso-

Respondí mientras abría la puerta corrediza, y allí se encontraba ella, recostada en su silla con un par de documentos en su mano, una mujer que siguiendo el consejo de mi amada madre me abstendré de mencionar siquiera su edad, vestía una bata de laboratorio, a pesar de ser maestra de literatura moderna, sobre un chaleco negro que se ajustaba a su curvilínea figura y un pantalón un tanto ajustado si me permite decirlo, su bien cuidada cabellera negra azabache llegaba hasta el final de su espalda baja, y su agraciado rostro, estaba adornado por sus ojos de un extraño color violeta llegando incluso a purpura bajo cierta luz, ¿será alguna clase de heterocromia?, ¡maldita seas genética! mientras algunos los maldices otros son privilegiados, te agregare a mi lista de la deshonra.

-Llegas tarde Hikigaya-

Cuestiono Sensei, levantando la vista de los documentos que tenía en sus manos, y frunciendo el ceño apenas poso la mirada sobre mí.

-Que te paso Hikigaya-

Cuestiono Sensei con preocupación tanto en su mirar como en su voz, ¿es posible?, alguien fuera de mi familia se preocupa por mí, esto es mucho, me prometí que no lloraría cuando este día llegaría, ¡Sensei por favor cásese conmigo!, y recorramos los canales de Venecia al ritmo de la música, claro usted pagara todo, (suspiro), boludeces aparte.

-Solo un pequeño accidente, nada grave Sensei-

Me limite a responder, si no tienes en cuenta toda la debacle anterior.

-Pequeño dices, estas echo un desastre, ya fuiste a la enfermería-

-No, me retrasé demasiado, así que decidí venir directamente-

Ante tal respuesta Sensei, frunció el ceño aún más, si es que es posible, por favor no lo hagas echaras a perder tu belleza.

-Aunque elogio tu compromiso, creo que es mejor ir a la enfermería-

-No hay necesidad, en verdad Sensei estoy bien, además la ceremonia está a punto de iniciar y no me gustaría perdérmela-

-Emocionado por tu nueva vida escolar ¿eh? -

Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos enfatizando su cofre, por favor eso es otra clara violación a la moral pública, enserio donde están los oficiales cuando se necesitan.

-No tienes ni idea Sensei-

Respondí sarcásticamente, tal acto no pasó desapercibido por Sensei, que me regalo una mirada escrutadora.

-Bien, vayámonos le explicare lo que paso al director-

Dijo Sensei colocándose de pie haciendo una señal de que la siguiera, ondeando su bata de laboratorio en el proceso, venga estoy seguro que lo hiso apropósito, sin rechistar me dispuse a seguirla, el camino por los pasillos fue tranquilo, solo el reverberar de nuestros pasos hacían eco en ese solitario lugar, ella no forzaría una conversación y yo nunca iniciaría una, ¡ah!, hermoso es el metafórico sonido del silencio, solo yo y mis más íntimos pensamiento, si tan solo lo apreciáramos más, en vez de forzar conversaciones sin sentido, incluso incomodas, solo por no aceptarlo, o contaminar el ambiente con el ajetreado ruido de una sociedad que existe en constante movimiento, no lo repudio véase dicho, sé que es necesario, impulsa los países y el avance, pero nunca está de más tomarse un respiro de toda esta ajetreada vida.

-Quédate aquí Hikigaya, voy a hablar con el directo, no me demoro-

Ordeno Sensei sacándome de mi soliloquio interno, ya habíamos llegado al auditorio, y Hiratsuka Sensei, bien por fin me acorde de su nombre, se había dirigido a hablar con un hombre de mediana edad, solo podía suponer que era el director, llevaba un traje negro que se ajustaba a su obeso cuerpo, y su caballera canosa daba testimonio de su edad, por lo que vi la conversación no duro mucho, el director mirando por encima del hombro de Sensei me dio una mirada evaluadora, pero no dio signo de querer decir algo, aparentemente convencida Hiratsuka Sensei volvió conmigo.

-Bien el segundo y el tercero con el mujer puntaje ya se presentaron, pero, logré convencer al director que te permitiera hablar, pasaras después de que te anuncié-

Fiel a su palabra el director, se dirigió hacia el podio.

-Atención-

Exclamo con autoridad en su voz.

-Por situaciones adversa, el ocupante del puesto número de los exámenes de ingreso, se vio retrasado, pero actualmente se encuentra presente y dispuesto para recitar su discurso, por ello démosle la bienvenida a Hikigaya hachiman-

Con la señal del director de subir al escenario, entre en acción, apenas entre en escena los murmullos no cedieron a esperar, gracias a una de mis 108 habilidades de solitario pude discernir la mayoría de ellos, que iban desde quien era, lo espeluznante que era, como acerca de mi vestimenta, que había estado en una pelea con estudiantes de otra escuela, ni idea de donde diablos lo socaron, las calumnias que somos capaces de inventar para parecer interesante, por allí escuche algo acerca de un perro pero lo ignore, pero lo que capto mi atención fue la comparación mía con cierto nombre que me había resonado de inmediato, Hayama, estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre, poniendo mi atención en los asientos de los estudiantes destacado, donde debería estar yo, lo vislumbre, el rubio, más rubio y más menemista que había visto en toda mi vida, alto, de compresión atlética, y aunque me duela decirlo bastante guapo, los recuerdos de mi primaria afloraron como la maleza en el césped, si, jamás podría olvidarme de él, y como siempre no estaba solo, sentada a su lado perfectamente erguida, estaba ella, no sabía cómo describirla, pues el adjetivo hermosa había sido creado por ella, mas no para ella, tés blanca como la porcelana, una reluciente melena azabache, ojos zafiro con mirada fría, como las aguas tranquilas de la antártica, en donde perecería por su impío ser, su impecable uniforme se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura, que aunque carente de una figura femenina mas curvilínea, no era necesario, Yukinoshita Yukino, no podría olvidar su nombre, y dudaba mucho que cualquiera que la conociera los hiciera.

-Muchas gracias señor director-

Dije haciendo una profunda reverencia, cuando había llegado al podio, el director se abstuvo de mirarme sobre el hombro, mientras musitaba.

-No lo arruines-

¡Oh! No te preocupes, no lo hare, y así me apodere del podio, I have the power, con un fuerte despeje de garganta capte la atención de todo el alumnado.

-Buenos días damas y caballeros, si es que hay alguno entre los que me escucha-

Hice una breve pausa para observar a mi público, y lo que vi no me decepciono, molestia talladas en sus rostros sin ningún miramiento, bien tengo su atención.

-Hoy estoy aquí para recitarle un discurso que no tienen nada que ver con mis pensamientos, censurado hasta mas no poder por mi querida Sensei, adatado para su sensibilidad, discurso que exalta el compañerismo, la amista, el esfuerzo, camarería y respeto, todos esos hipócritas valores que predican y pocas veces cumplen, ¡ah! la belleza de la juventud, ¡ja!, ¡no me jodan!, por ello que tal si nos olvidamos de todo ello, y les digo lo que de verdad creo-

(siguiente discurso está inspirado en el fic de introspection del usuario the Quotable patella, recomendaría que lo leyeran)

-La juventud desglosemos su significado, si observamos su kanji 青 significa verde, en el contexto utilizado para describir algo no maduro, mientras que 春 significa primavera, en su sentido literal, figurativo o imaginativo, sabiendo esto, llegamos a la conclusión que la escuela cumple con el propósito de madurar a nosotros, jóvenes petulantes en adultos responsable y auto didactas, pero cual cierto es esto.

Desde niños se nos inculca arcaicos valores sociales, éticos y morales, que no pueden ser cuestionados, para que crezcamos en base a ellos, y así adaptarnos en una vida en sociedad, no sé qué pensaran ustedes, pero lo que yo veo es un adoctrinamiento implacable e insidioso, para convertirnos en engranajes perfectamente engrasado, trabajando y conviviendo con personas que odias, incapaz de decírselo, porque es lo que se espera de ti, porque es exactamente eso lo que necesita la sociedad, engranajes perfectamente calibrado, para que la minoría más privilegiada, puedan tirar de los hilos tras bambalinas, y puedan vivir sus vidas de excesos y abusos, sean carnales, económicos, narcóticos, políticos o sociales.

Mientras que todos aquellos no conformistas sean cazados, juzgados y excluidos.

Y lo peor de todo es que somos nosotros mismo, banda de hipócritas, que lo permitimos, siguiendo sus reglas, formando camarillas, grupos o facciones, en donde debemos seguir la voluntad de la mayoría fingiendo estar de acuerdo, abandonando cualquier voluntad propia, por oportunistas que te apuñalaran al menor indicio de no estar de acuerdo con ellos, y te desecharan como el muñeco de trapo que soy, porque si lo haces siempre puedes ser reemplazado por otro payaso ansioso.

Entonces ¿porque actuar? Y pretender algo que no soy, solo para gustarle a idiota petulantes, egocéntrico y narcisistas personas, sin contar a las furcias de mujeres oportunista y manipuladoras, si es así, me niego, me niego rotundamente a ello, y porque me permito decir todo esto, simple, porque según mis notas soy mejor que ustedes, y si quiere cambiar esto os reto a qué me destronen del primer puesto si pueden, claro está, con esto dicho me despido banda de ignorantes infelices-

\- ¡A quien llamas infelices! –

\- ¡Cuánto hipócrita puede ser! -

\- ¡El único egocéntrico aquí es el! -

\- ¡Tch! ¡Maldito espelúznate baja de ahí! -

\- ¡Si baja de allí bastardo! -

\- ¡Porque no todos los hombres pueden ser como Hayama-san! -

La replicas no se dieron a esperar el auditorio se había vuelto un caos y tanto así que los maestros tuvieron que intervenir, eso es, arde mundo arde, mi labor estaba hecha, dirigiéndome tras bambalinas observe a Hiratsuka Sensei con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados enfatizando su busto, Sensei es delito seducir a un menor de edad no es que me importe, a su lado estaba el director rojo de ira discutiendo con una joven mujer, bastante hermosa, no, no sería la palabra adecuada, tal vez seductoramente peligroso, fue lo que pensé al verla, era bastante parecida a Yukinoshita, su cabellera llegaba hasta sus hombros con las puntas teñidas en purpura, vestía una chaqueta de punto y una blusa blanca, que no hacía mucho por cubrir su nada modesto pecho, no hace muchos la japonesa con grandes pechos naturales eran leyenda para mí, y hoy me encuentro 3 en un día, acaso mi nombres es Ash Ketchum, y debo atrapar a los legendarios, para completar su atuendo llevaba una falda café hasta la rodilla, y sus ojos, o dios mío sus ojos rosados al encontrase con los míos brillaron con un fuego inquietante, y lo que vi en ellos junto con lo que no pude diseñar me aterro, era acaso un sin cara, que devorarían a su presa para adaptarse a su entorno, y ahorra yo era su presa.

-Bien es hora de irme, fue un placer volver a verte Shizuka-chan-

Anuncio con voz de catalina, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la oyera.

-Interesante-

Musito pasando a mi lado, tales palabras me hicieron sentir una perturbación en la fuerza, y un miedo primordial me invadió, debería mantenerme alegado de ella.

-Hiratsuka-Sensei, Hikigaya-san, a mi oficina ahorra-

Ordeno el director, (suspiro), que molestia.

Sabes es interesante como el cerebro ignora lo que no considera relevante, tal cosa puede pasar factura después, ejemplo, estar leyendo una novela, y en tu apuro por terminarla podrías saltar ciertas cosas que enriquecerían la trama, pero porque estaba divagando sobre esto ahorra, elementar mi querido Watson, y es que me encontraba actualmente en la oficina del director, el cual se encontraba sentado en su escritorio y a mano derecha se encontraba Hiratsuka Sensei, y no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo llegue aquí, además parece que han estado discutiendo, sobre lo que hice por un rato, pero parece que lo considere irrelevante

-Hikigaya-san esta consiente de lo que hiso-

Cuestiono el director en formato de reprimenda.

-Si exprese mis verdaderos pensamientos sobre esta capitalista y narcisista sociedad en la que vivimos, ¿esta eso mal acaso? -

Cuestione con sarcasmo.

-¡Sí!, como estudiante de Sobu High, debes marcar el ejemplo a tus compañeros especiales usted, que ostenta el primer puesto académicamente, no estar impartiendo esta basura cínica, tenemos una imagen que guarda-

Guardar apariencia, siempre se trata de eso verdad.

-Supongo que para alguien como usted puede ser basura-

-Qué se supone que significa eso-

-Nada-

-Te crees muy listo verdad chico-

Cuestiono el director con aire de suficiencia.

-No, de hecho, no, si fuera listo me abstendría de molestar a gente en posición de poder que puede abusar de ello, gente como usted, ¿verdad que tengo razón? -

-Suficiente, quedas expulsado de esta institución-

-Y ¿Por qué? me pregunto, no he incurrido en ninguna falta del reglamento escolar como para ameritar mi expulsión, o es acaso por haber herido sus sentimientos-

Cuestione con leve tono burlo, director parecía estar en correa por mi acto, mientras que Sensei se abstuvo de mantenerse callada todo este tiempo.

-No, es porque puedo, yo soy grande tu pequeño, yo estoy bien tu estas mal, así es como funciona o no niño-

Respondió el director con una dicha palpable, pero contaba con ello.

-Si tiene razona así es como fusiona, después de todo, todos somos inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ¿me pregunto? que pasara si lo demuestro-

Cuestione mientras de mi bolsillo sacaba mi teléfono que hasta ahora había estado grabando, y coloque a reproducir tal grabación, al escuchar sus propias palabras la realización lo golpeo, jaque mate señor director.

-¿Me pregunto? que pensara el ministerio de educación, si escuchara al director de la mejor escuela publica de chiba, amenazando a un chico con tal pueril comportamiento-

-No te atreverías-

\- ¿Me estas retando?, mira sé que no debo salir impune ya que usted se vería muy mal, hay que guardas las apariencias ¿cierto? -

El director respondió con un gesto aprobatoria, no vas a hablar he.

-Debe darme un castigo, digamos porque no sacarme de la clase J y colocarme en cualquier otra-

-¿Quieres salirte de la clase J?-

-Yo, no, no, no por favor no me castigue con ello-

Respondí con sarcasmo implícito

-Está bien te transfiriere a la clase G, con Hiratsuka-Sensei, Sensei-

-Sí señor director-

Respondió Sensei al llamado como si de un militar se tratase.

-Puedes llevarte a Hikigaya-san, yo me encargare del papeleo de su transferencia-

Con el permiso dado, Sensei se dispuso a salir, mientras yo solo la seguía, devuelta al acogedor silencio, o eso esperaba hasta que Sensei se detuvo y se volteó hacia mí.

\- ¿Quieres explicarte de que se trató todo eso? Hikigaya-

-¿Qué cosa Sensei?-

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, niño-

-Niño, supongo que alguien de tu edad-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el puño de Sensei había pasado por el costado de mi rostro con una velocidad sobre humana, y juro que está irradiando un aura morada, no iras a usar el Galick Ho ¿cierto?

-¿Que decías?-

-Solo quería decir lo hermosa y joven que es usted Sensei-

Me dispuse a lamerle las botas si eso lograra que saliera vivo de esta.

-Bien, volviendo al tema, me refería a ese desabrido y cínico discurso tuyo, estoy segura que lo hiciste sobre la marcha, me quieres decir porque-

-Simple capricho, Sensei, nada más-

-ummmm…. Veo no sacare nada de ti verdad, entonces tendrás que escuchar mi teoría, querías que te odiaran-

-Nooo-

Respondí con sarcasmo.

-Pero no solo era eso, querías que todos te odiaran, que se concentraran en ti, pero porque, a no ser que quisieras que cualquier intento de Bullying se concentrara sobre ti, y con tu desafío al final incitarlos a superarse, aunque sea solo para callarte-

-Y ¿porque pensarías eso Sensei?, no sería más sensato pensar que lo hice por ego-

-Y te desecharan como el muñeco de trapo que soy-

Respondió Sensei.

-¿Y?-

-Fueron tus palabras cierto, pensé que habría sido un desliz, pero me parece demasiada coincidencia, fuiste molestado ¿cierto?-

No respondí

-Por ello no quieres ver que otros lo sean cierto, y además los incitas a ser mejores por ellos mismo en el proceso, noble pero tonto, entiendo-

-Bonita teoría Sensei, en su mundo de fantasía yo sería un héroe trágico, pero solo es eso, y es bastante prepotente de su parte que creer saber mis razones, como le dije hubiese sido mejor presuponer que fue por mi inflado ego-

-Si fura solo tu ego no quisieras que te sacaran de la clase J, especialmente porque son conocidos como los mejores-

\- ¡Uf!, montón de estirarlo prepotentes, se creen superior por mucho de los demás, cuando la diferencia no es mucha, incluso nula en algunos casos-

Respondí iniciando el viaje de nuevo, sin mirar a Sensei al rostro, no me atrevería a seguir con esta conversación.

-Vamos bastante tarde, será mejor que nos vayámonos rápido-

-(suspiro), este chico-

La escuche decir ante de aumentar mi paso.

Las clases fueron largas, y demasiado incomodas, en especial por las miradas de recelo que me daban mis compañeros, aunque había una en especial que sentía peculiarmente diferente, tal vez una mirada de ¿preocupación?, no sé, y no intente averiguarlo, y mis profesores por otra parte parecían querer ponerme a prueba con todas preguntas que se les ocurriera, pero al ver que no falle en ninguna se rindieron.

-Tu dinero-

Escuché detrás del cobertizo de bicicleta cuando me disponía a liberar de su encierro a mi fiel Rocinante, ¿enserio? solo es el primer día de clase y ya estamos en lo mismo, dispuesto a averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo me dirigí detrás del cobertizo de las bicicletas, allí un chico gordo, de cabello blanco y vestido con una gabardina estaba rodeado por 3 hombre a uno lo reconocí como compañero de salón, creo que su nombre era Ooka.

-Y….y si me niego-

-Entonces te partiré la cara gordo-

Lo amenazo Ooka con el puño el alto.

\- ¡Oh!, pero que tenemos aquí, los matones más rápidos del oeste, es demasiado pronto para estar de bandolero, no crees-

-¡Y ti quién diablos te llamo!-

Respondió Ooka, dándose la vuelta junto a sus esbirros.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí!, si no es otro que el bastardo cerebrito de esta mañana, escuche que te sacaron de la clase J por cabrón espelúznate-

-Los rumores vuelan rápido, ¡eh!, que insulto más original, por cierto 2 en el insultrometro-

Respondí con sarcasmo.

-Sabes hay estudios para gente como tú, tratan de racionalidad porque hacen lo que hacen, lo principal es que sus cerebros están sud desarrollo, por eso, no pueden controlar sus arranques de ira-

-ha si entonces déjeme descargar mi ira en ti, bastardo-

Amenazo Ooka tronándose los nudillos mientras sus esbirros me rodeaban, por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta que faltaba alguien, parece que la anterior víctima de estos bastardos había huido, buena repuesta.

-Ah, déjame terminar por lo menos, otra teoría plantea el abuso familiar sea sexual o físico, lo que lleva a la víctima a desahogarse de formas violentas, pero claro, no creo que sea tu caso, lo más probable es que haya sido tu tío y que te haya gust-

Antes de que pudiera terminar el puño de Ooka impacto mi mandíbula haciéndome probar el inconfundible sabor metálico de mi sangre, sabiendo que escapar era tan imposible como defenderme, me eche al suelo en posición fetal cubriendo mi cabeza, los golpes y patadas a mí ya lastimada condición fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para sacarme muecas de dolor, no se detuvieron por dos minutos completos.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes, no eres más que un puto cerebrito espelúznate-

Escupió Ooka, sobre un abatido Hikigaya.

-Tan poderoso que te creíste esta mañana, vayámonos no vale la pena-

Una vez Ooka y sus esbirros se retiraron, Hikigaya se permitió así mismo tenderse en el suelo con los brazos y piernas extendidos.

-(suspiro), dolió más de lo que esperaba-

Se dijo así mismo mientras se tomaba un tiempo para reponer su agitada respiración y calmar su creciente dolor

-Llegare tarde, espero que Komachi no se preocupe-

Musito sin saber que una curiosa Yuigahama, lo había estado observando, desde el principio, un tanto asustada, lo cual le había impedido moverse.

-Hiki-

Fue lo único que pudo decir.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Inesperadamente Hikigaya no le gustan las deudas.

(dejo el ensayo del oso de Hikigaya del capítulo 2 del anime, no me acuerdo en que parte del volumen 1 lo mencionan, ya que es de mis favoritos)

Los animales por naturaleza formamos nada, y aunque nos negado a aceptarlo seguimos siendo animales, y las pruebas están en las múltiples conductas que compartimos.

Citando un ejemplo, los carnívoros (riajus) forman jerarquías sociales dentro de sus manadas, los que no llegan a convertirse en alfas siempre cargaran el estigma del fracaso.

Los herbívoros (perdedores) pueden o no sentirse culpables al sacrificar a sus colegas para evadir a sus depredadores para sobrevivir, una clara muestra de la auto preservación.

Entonces porque en este mundo preocuparse por formar manadas, cuando no trae ningún beneficio para el individuo.

Por eso yo escojo el camino del oso solitario, que se abstiene de formar manadas.

El oso no encuentra ansiada en vivir en paz, está orgulloso, es un lobo solitario.

Además, hibernan en el invierno, magnifico, por eso en mi siguiente vida quiero ser un oso.

-En verdad te gustan los oso-

Dijo Hiratsuka Sensei mostrándome mi ensayo.

-Sensei pensé que eras profesoras de literatura moderna-

Cuestione, ¿Cómo diablos había llegado mi ensayo de biología a sus manos?

-También soy consejera-

Respondió sin demora, colocando mi ensayo en su escritorio.

-Por eso tu profesor de biología me dijo que lidera con esto-

-Así que le delegaron la responsabilidad Sensei-

Respondí con cierto tono burlón.

-No se puede evitar soy la más joven después de todo, déjenle todo a ella, en verdad esos viejos-

Se quejó Hiratsuka Sensei encogiéndose de hombros, con cierta aura violenta.

-Suena a abuso de poder Sensei, debería-

-¡Debería nada!, no me cambies el tema Hikigaya-

Interpuso Sensei, ¡tch!, casi la tenía.

-Respóndeme, ¿qué significa esto que los animales viven en libertad? –

-Simple Sensei, es una antítesis contras las jerarquías sociales de una manada-

-Ya basta de comentarios frívolos-

Dijo Sensei llevándose los dedos a su sien.

-Es como si dijeran que las manadas de cazan sean un crimen Hikigaya-

-Se equivoca Sensei, no las condenas, pero tampoco las exalto, solo me son indiferentes, lo que resalto es la autosuficiencia del individuo de poder valerse por sí mismo sin la necesitada de pertenecer a una manada, después de todo, ¿Por qué debemos condenar a alguien que prefiere hacer las cosas solo? –

-(suspiro), ya ha pasado un año desde que entraste a Sobu, y aún sigue con la misma mentalidad, pensé que habrías cambiado un poco-

Dijo Sensei, con aire cansado.

-Soy un firme creyente de apegarme a mis creencias Sensei, después de todo si cambiara quien soy de un día para otro, no sería diferente a un muñeco en blanco listo para encajar en cualquier parte-

-No te pido que cambies solo que crezcas-

Respondió críticamente Sensei.

-Sabes Hikigaya, te he estado observando por un tiempo-

-Enserio Sensei, me halagas y todo, pero todavía soy men-

Antes de que pudiera terminar Sensei me propino un buen gancho al hígado, me lo merecía he de admitir, recordatoria no molestarla con temas románticos.

-No te quieras pasar de listo, en que estábamos, ¡ah! Si-

Se dijo a si misma mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-Como decía te he estado observando, y creo que tengo un club perfecto para ti-

-Club me niego-

Respondí de inmediato.

-Ni siquiera has escuchado de que se trata-

-No tengo que hacerlo, toda actividad que me quite mi tiempo con mi preciosa hermanita queda vetado-

Respondí hincando el pecho con orgullo.

-Hikigaya eres un Siscon-

Cuestiono Hiratsuka retrocediendo visiblemente.

-No, no lo soy, y estoy cansado de aquellos que confunden mi amor fraternal hacia mi hermana, con algo tan repulsivo como los deseos carnales-

Respondí con tono molesto.

-Ummmm…entiendo, en cuyo caso porque no lo pruebas por el día de hoy, y ves si te gusta o no, a cambio te invito a comer ramen, sé que te gusta-

¡Oh! No mi única debilidad, comida gratis.

-Me tientas Sensei, me tientas, pero aun no me dices de que se trata este club tuyo-

-Detalles, detalles no le hagas casos, así que tenemos un trato-

Respondió Sensei extendiéndome la mano, para consumar el trato.

-Tengo una última pregunta Sensei-

-Y esa seria-

\- ¿Qué gana usted con esto? –

Tal cuestión tomo por sorpresa a Sensei, la cual estaba claramente confundida.

\- ¿Ganar?, ¿que podría ganar? –

Respondió Hiratsuka-Sensei, cruzando sus brazos exaltando su busto.

-Dime Hikigaya, en verdad te cuesta tanto creer que no tengo ningún motivo oculto, además de la preocupación por uno de mis estudiantes-

-Sensei, siempre hay un motivo ulterior en las acciones de tómanos, sea por el mero hecho de auto gratificación o hasta el de obtener lo que uno desea, solo hay que saber cuál es, dígame, ¿cual es el suyo Sensei?-

Cuestione con obvia curiosidad, después de todo ya había pasado un año desde que entre a Sobu, y nuestras únicas interacciones no iban más de hostigarme por mis cínicos ensayo (en sus propias palabras), una que otra burla de mi parte, como una reprimenda (normalmente física) de su parte y un consejo, entonces, ¿Por qué tanto interés ahora?

-Bien, y si dijera auto gratificación, ¿me creerías?-

-Supongo, lo tomare, por ahora-

-Bien sígueme, te lo mostrare-

Con eso dicho Sensei se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a irse conmigo siguiéndola, claro está, el viaje fue en silencio, el único ruido que resonaba era el chillido del linóleo a sus pies, al compás de su caminar, compás que había adoptado mientras tarareaba en silencio, en serio Sensei, sino fuera porque la conozco, la confundiría por una jovial colegiala en la plenitud de su juventud, la imagen de una Hiratsuka Sensei en traje de colegiala invadió mi mente, ¡diablos no!, Hachiman malo, desecha tales pecaminosos pensamientos, que la carne no te domine, ¡oh! Kamakura sama por favor perdóneme por mi debilidad, pero la tentación es grande.

-Llegamos-

Anuncio Sensei deteniéndose frente a una remota sala del área especial, posiblemente una bodega por lo que veía, ¿acaso había un club aquí?

(golpe :v)

\- ¡kyaa! -

antes siquiera que pudiera cuestionarlo, Sensei abrió la puerta corrediza con un abrupto movimiento, sobresaltándome levemente, y por el lamento que había oído el habitante de la habitación compartía mi pesar, y allí estaba ella, yukinoshita yukino en todo su esplendor, se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana de la habitación, con la manos en su pecho a causa del sobre salto, mientras sostenía un libro con una portada de gato, en su rostro estaba tallada una clara sorpresa, que rápidamente se volvería en una expresión de irritación

-Hiratsuka Sensei, creo haberle pedido que tocara antes de entrar-

-Aunque lo hiciera nunca respondes-

Refuto Sensei.

-Eso es porque nunca me dejas hacerlo-

Respondió yukinoshita posando su atención sobre mí.

-Y bien quien es el espelúznate de ahí-

\- ¡Hey! -

-Es Hikigaya hachiman clase F, debes conocerlo es el número uno académicamente de toda la escuela, y viene para unirse al club-

-Sensei, no va a tratar siquiera de defenderme ante su claro abuso verbal hacia mi persona-

Interrumpía a Sensei, ella solo me volteo a ver con mirada divertida.

-Vamos Hikigaya, te han dicho peores cosas, además tiene razón cierto-

-No lo niego, pero todavía me ofende muchísimo-

Respondí con todo burlón.

-Por que suena como si estuvieras orgulloso, es asqueroso-

Capto yukinoshita de nuevo la atención.

-En cuanto a lo de unirse, lo siento Sensei, pero me temo que debo negarme, su vil presencia me hace temer por mi castidad-

Denuncio yukinoshita cubriéndose su modesto pecho.

-No te preocupes, no me gustan las chicas de primaria-

Respondí enfatizando la última parte, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, haya sido por el insulto implícito o porque me haya enlazado con su tiempo en primaria, nunca lo sabría, por otro lado, Sensei intento disimular una leve risa, dejémoslo en intento.

-No te preocupes por él, aunque su corazón esta tan podrido como sus ojos, nunca haría nada que le causar verdaderos problemas, puedes considerarlo un gamberro cobarde-

-Un gamberro cobarde, ya veo-

Afirmo yukinoshita, pareciendo satisfecha con la excusa de Sensei.

-Yukinoshita, te lo pido como una solicitud, es un sujeto patético y solitario envenado por sus propios pensamientos cínicos y deprimentes, por eso me gustaría que se uniera a este club para que pudieras ayudarlo-

Vamos Sensei, no sabía que me tenía en tan alta estima

-Bueno, ya que es una petición de usted Sensei, no puedo negarme, lo acepto-

-Bien, te lo encargo yukinoshita-

Anuncio Sensei mientras se retiraba al compás de sus tacones, los cuales dejaron de sonar una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí, Sensei para la próxima por lo menos disimule el sonido de su partida.

(tic tac, tic tac)

El sonido del reloj reverberaba en toda la sala, la tensión era casi palpable, bueno ya había hecho un trato con Sensei, no iba a faltar a mi palabra, con esta idea en mente tome una silla del fondo y me senté paralelo y lo más lejos que pude de yukinoshita, no quería incordiarla y tampoco quería que fuera un incordio, y con el sonido del reloj a un en auge me dispuse a leer la novela ligera que traía conmigo, o eso me gustaría hacer.

(tos, tos, tos)

Se aclaró la garganta yukinoshita en un intento de llamar mi atención, lo cual lo consiguió.

-Sí, yukinoshita-san-

-Me temo de debemos explicarte de que se trata este club, Hikigaya-kun-

-No es necesario yukinoshita-san, ya me hice una idea de que se trata-

-¡Oh!, y podrías decirme de que se trata esa idea-

Cuestión yukinoshita con movimiento digno retirando su melena azabache de su hombro, revoloteando con la leve brizna que se colada por la ventana de la habitación, oye es en serio incluso la naturaleza resalta su belleza, no es justo, otra más para mi lista de la deshonra.

-Simple la verdad se ha dicha, esta habitación no ofrece un entorno especial u herramientas, así que puedo descartar la mayoría de los clubes, asumiría algún club de lectura, pero conformado por una sola persona, al menos que haya otro miembro que no conozca, pero eso bastante improbable, lo cual me deja con una sola pista, para identificar la funcionalidad de este club-

-Y esa seria-

Cuestiono yukinoshita, llevando sus dedos a su delicado mentó.

-La petición de Hiratsuka-Sensei claro está, en base a eso me atrevo a decir que este es un con la función de cumplir con las solicitudes dadas por el estudiantado o maestro, ¿o me equivoco? -

-Una deducción bastante impresionante ojos muerto-kun-

-Obviamente, no ostento el primer lugar académico por mi lindo rostro reina de hielo-san-

Contrataque a una yukinoshita un poco molesta ante la mención de mi posición académica, en serio, eso la molesto, supongo que la competitiva no se puede subestimar.

-Un título que será efímero loner-kun, en cuanto a su deducción, aunque no está del todo errada no está del todo cierta-

-Y en ¿qué me equivoco? -

Cuestione con obvia curiosidad.

-Hikigaya-kun, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que hablaste con una chica? –

Un amargo recuerdo invadió mi mente.

Fue hace dos años en verano.

-Oh verdad eres tu-

La jovial voz de una chica capto mi atención, y allí estaba una hermosa joven saludándome con la mano en alto, no la recocí, pero asumí que era porque no reconocí a muchos de mi clase.

-Si soy yo-

Respondí cuan buen idiota, acercándomele, la chica puso mala cara al verme, y allí fue donde me di cuenta que no era conmigo, sino con otro chico que iba al frente de mí, no Salí de mi habitación por una semana a causa de eso, fue bastante incómodo.

-El mismo que el que tu hablaste con un chico-

Respondí ignorando mi amargo recuerdo, mi jad la sorprendió visiblemente, bien punto para hachiman.

-Bien, por mi posición más privilegiada he de ayudar a quienes están en necesidad, enseñándole una forma de resolver sus problemas, extendiéndoles una mano a quienes me piden ayuda, es por eso que este club existe, bienvenido al club de voluntaria, me han pedido que corrija tu retorcida personalidad por eso ahora eres mi responsabilidad, se agradecido-

(aplauso, aplauso, aplauso).

El sarcástico tronar del aplauso inundaron la habitación, como las gélidas aguas abordaron al casco del Titánic, la fuente de tan disruptivo aplauso no era otra más que el mismo Hikigaya, sentado en su silla, alejado de todo, como siempre lo había estado, con sonrisa burlona en su semblante.

-Bravo, bravo, yukinoshita-san, bravo-

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? Hikigaya-kun-

Cuestiono yukinoshita, un tanto irritaba.

-Noblesse oblige, absurdos dogmas a seguir, para asegurar que hagas lo que se espera de ti solo para complacer a otros, o haber nacido de cierta forma, además de ser una forma de autoflagelación para excusar sus viles, corruptos y despreciables actos, cuantos veces con el semblante de la devoción y la apariencia de acciones piadosa engañamos al diablo mismo, yukinoshita-san-

Incapaz de debatirme yukinoshita, me dio su más helada mirada, la palpable tensión inundo el ambiente, como el inciensito del incensario de invisibles ángeles revoloteando sobre nosotros, en esta opresiva atmosfera el revolotear de las alas de las moscas hacía eco, y el disruptivo tronar de la puerta abriéndose, capto la atención de los actuales ocupantes de la habitación, la causante no era otra que Hiratsuka Sensei.

-Hey, yukinoshita, parece que la estas teniendo difícil-

Llamo Sensei

-Es porque él no admite que tiene un problema Sensei-

-Disculpa-

Interrumpí.

-¿Qué problema puedo tener?, académicos, soy excepcional si se me permite decir, dispongo de buena salud y físico, mi apariencia, aunque admito que no soy tan agraciado como por ejemplo hayama, tampoco soy mal visto, si ignoras mi peculiares ojos-

Musite lo último.

-En cuanto sociales no veo porque está mal que me guste estar solo-

-Así que admites que no eres prospecto para socializar-

-Si tanto como tu yukinoshita-

-Bien, basta-

Intervino Hiratsuka Sensei.

-Como es sabido en el shonen manga cuando dos ideales chocan solo se puede resolver la disputa con un duelo-

Duelo, no creo que me guste la idea, a todo esto, ¿porque sugiere tal cosa?, me cuestione.

-El duelo consistirá en ver quien ayuda más gente, el ganador podrá pedirle al perdedor lo que quiera-

Lo que quiera enserio, eso sí me interesa.

-Me niego no sé qué obscenidades pasan por la cabeza de este hombre, temo por mi castidad-

Respondió yukinoshita, cubriéndose el pecho, vamos quien te atacaría cuando es mejor Hiratsuka Sensei aquí presente.

-Vaya, la gran yukinoshita yukino, tiene miedo-

Incentivo Sensei con obvia provocación

-Bien, aunque no me gusta caer en tan obvia provocación, acepto-

Esto es extraño, porque tanto interés en fomentar este duelo entre yukinoshita y yo se supone que ella es la que me va a alegrar, porque tanto interés como para espiarnos, Sensei, porque tanto énfasis solo en yukinoshita, enserio, dudo mucho que tu único interés con este proyecto tuyo, haya sido por preocupación hacia mí.

-Está bien Sensei, me uniré al club-

Lo dije con voluntad férrea, no sé qué tienes planeados Sensei, pero si puedo pagar mi deuda con yukinoshita, hare todo lo que me sea posible hacer, este club está pareciendo un psiquiátrico.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Un Yuigahama salvaje aparece.

(Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac)

El compás del reloj marcaba las horas de la tarde, acorde al cambio de página de la novela que actualmente estaba leyendo, en esta estéril habitación, que tanto Yukinoshita como yo habitábamos, ignorando la existencia, activamente del otro, mientras el resplandor del crepúsculo teñía la habitación con su luz rojiza, existía algo que atesoraba, paz y tranquilidad, que solo lograba encontrar en lugares aislado, pero esa paz no duraría mucho.

(Toc, Toc)

Llamaron a la puerta, quien osa perturbar mi santuario.

-Adelante-

Declaro Yukinoshita.

-Con permiso-

Respondió el intruso, abriendo la puerta corrediza con sumo cuidado.

-Vine aquí porque Hiratsuka-Sensei me lo dijo-

Anuncio el intruso, mientras cerraba la puerta y se daba vuelta para confrontarnos, era una chica atractiva, de cabellera rosa, obviamente teñida, con un peinado de bollo chino, de mirada alegre, en sus ojos avellana, rosa bajo cierta luz, su vestimenta consistía en el uniforme de la escuela, el cual violaba más de una de las reglas del código de vestimenta, para empezar su chaqueta estaba abierta, dejando expuesta la camisa blanca reglamentaria que llevaba debajo, que hacía poco o nada en disimular su poco modesto busto, mientras que su falda estaba más arriba de la altura de la rodilla, un poco más y mostraría todo, ¡Tch!, exhibicionista, mi detector de furcias, se había activado, ¡jaaaaa!, debí imaginar que Hiratsuka-Sensei estaba involucrada.

\- ¡Eh!, ¿qué hace Hikki aquí? –

Dijo el intruso con sorpresa en su empalagosa voz, Hikki, diminutivo de Hikikomori, ¿he?, simple pero mordaz, un 5 en la escala del insultrometro.

-Obviamente soy miembro, ¿o es que no se nota? –

Respondí con sarcasmo implícito.

-Yuigahama Yui, de la clase 2-F, ¿verdad?, toma asiento por favor-

¿Mi clase?, me cuestione.

-Me conoces-

Cuestiono Yuigahama.

-No te dejes sorprender, estoy seguro que conoce a todo los del colegio-

-No, no te conocía de antes de que Hiratsuka-Sensei te trajera, o por lo menos ignoraba activamente tu existencia-

\- ¡Oh!, me siento alagado, que hagas el esfuerzo de ignórame, porque debo importante un poco, por lo menos para hacerlo-

-Te equivocas, ignoro también a las hormigas, y no significa que me importen-

Respondió Yukinoshita con aires de suficiencia, balanceando su cabellera azabache.

-Que es lo que oigo, una vaga escusa-

\- ¡Este club, es divertido! -

Intervino una vivaz Yuigahama.

\- ¡Por cierto, Hiki, como que hablas más de lo que creí, ¿verdad? –

\- ¿Eh? -

\- ¡digo eres muy diferente de cuando estas en clase!, como decirlo…eres un poco extraño, siempre durmiendo en tu escritorio, o riéndote con una sonrisa espelúznate cuando estás leyendo-

Explico Yuigahama, con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Una furcia me está acosando, ahorra soy yo el que temo por mi castidad-

\- ¡Ah!, ¿A quién llamas furcia?, aun soy vi…-

Su rostro se tiño de rojo a percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡olvida eso! -

-No es un problema a esta edad, ¿no? –

Intervino Yukinoshita, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

-Es bueno ser vi…-

(lamento :v)

El lamento de una nervioso Yuigahama, igual que el de un animal herido, la interrumpió, ¿Qué acaso es para ella un tabú la palabra virgen?, mi furciometro está sonando a su máxima capacidad.

\- ¿De qué está hablando?, pero voy en segundo año, ¿sabes?, ¡es totalmente vergonzoso!, Yukinoshita-san, ¡no eres una defensora de las súper chicas! –

\- ¡Uf!, súper chicas, ¿a qué se debe eso?, ¿acaso hay una ley que dicte sobre eso?, ¿o es acaso solo para impresionar a tus, "AMIGAS" con tal superficialidad?, ¿o es que tampoco vales como mujer por ser ¡virgen!, a esta edad?, ¡Ja!, lo que acabas de decir, es lo que diría una ¡furcia! -

Sentencie, ya estaba un poco molesto por esta estúpida conversación, el silencio invadió la habitación, como lo hiso Alemania contra Bélgica, esta vez no habrá aliados que los salvaran.

-No es eso, es solo que es vergonzoso hablar de eso, Hiki-

Murmuro una abatida Yuigahama, poniendo ojos de cachorro herido, ni creas que me vas a hacer sentir culpable.

-Bien, deja de llamarme con ese estúpido insulto, y dinos a que has venido, Yuigahama-san-

\- ¡Eh!, ¿insulto?, ¿Qué insulto? -

Cuestionó una dubitativa Yuigahama, con voz inocente.

-Cual más, Hiki, diminutivo de Hikikomori, ¿o me equivoco? -

\- ¡EH!, pero no era un insulto-

\- ¡EH!, ¿no lo era? -

Cuestionó Yukinoshita.

-Ves, la reina de hielo estaba de acuerdo conmigo-

\- ¿Cómo no estarlo?, solo se pueden dirigir insulto hacia su persona, Hikibuleado-kun-

-Aunque me duela admitirlo, estoy de acuerdo-

Respondí con tono cómico.

-Bien, entonces, ¿a qué se debe este inusual apodo Yuigahama-san? –

\- ¡EH! -

Se sobresaltó levemente yuigahama ante su mención.

-Bueno…es que…veras…tu nombre es un poco largo, ¿cierto?, así…que pensé en darte un lindo apodo, no era mi intención que pareciera un insulto-

Respondió con nerviosismo yuigahama-san, mientras jugaba con los risos sueltos de su cabellera, ¡EH!, es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida, no valles por ahí colocándoles sobrenombre a cuanto extraño te encuentres, tienes acaso 6 años, esta vez otra alarma se activó en mi cabeza, una a la que le temía más, la alarma contra las buenas chicas, mis enemigos naturales, ¿esperan algún recuerdo que explique esto?, bien, ¡sigan esperando!

-Yukinoshita-san, voto por ignorar eso último, y concentrarnos en cual sea su pedido-

\- ¡EH! -

-Temo que estoy de acuerdo-

\- ¡También tú!, ¡Yukinon! -

(elipsis :v)

\- ¿Quieres aprender a preparar galletas? –

-Eso parece, con la intención de dársela a un chico de su agrado-

Respondió Yukinoshita, actualmente nos encontrábamos en la sala de economía doméstica, con obvio permiso respaldado por Sensei.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a uno de tus amigos? –

-Es vergonzoso, es como que no puedo hablar de este tipo de cosas a ellos, ¿entiendes? –

-Menudos amigos te mandas-

Musite.

-Hikigaya-kun, dudo mucho que tengas bases para criticar lo que se le puede o no pedir a un amigo-

Intervino Yukinoshita habiéndose colocado el delantal, como diablos me escucho, ¿acaso maneja el oído del mal, una de mis 108 habilidades de solitario?

\- ¿Y tú la tienes, Yukinoshita-san? –

-Bueno, primero tenemos que entender que es un amigo-

-Alto hay, Yuki onna-san, esa es la respuesta de alguien sin amigos, fuente: yo-

Yukinoshita me arrojo su más helada mirada, pero el hechicero ni se inmuta, parece que la enoje, bien, 2 puntos para hachiman.

-Bueno, Hiratsuka-Sensei, me dijo que ustedes podrían cumplir cualquier deseo-

Intervino Yuigahama, en un claro intento de cambiar de tema, venga estaba disfrutando mi pequeña victoria, en todo caso que le dijo esa mujer que hacíamos, acaso crees que somos genios, a espera de ser descubiertos en algún templo maldito del desierto de Agrabah, bueno lo de templo maldito es debatible.

-Te equivocas Yuigahama-san, no cumplimos deseos, solo ayudamos a aquellos que lo necesitan a valerse por sí mismo-

Respondió Yukinoshita con aires de grandeza, mientras se acercaba a Yuigahama y la ayudaba con su delantal.

\- ¡Eso es genial, Yukinon, pareces una onee-sama, así! –

Onee-sama, dijo, o no, diablos no, atrás pensamientos pecaminosos, no es que su onee-sama la va limpiar mientras, ¡nooo!

-Hikigaya, porque siento una fuerte sensación por abofetearte-

Mierda, tiene el sexto sentido.

-No lo sé, tal vez son tus instintos sádicos, saliendo a frote por fin, ¿en todo caso que debo hacer? -

-Aun que tu intento por cambiar el tema es descarado, temo, que debo darle órdenes a tú perdida persona, por ahora solo servirás de catador, así que solo siéntate y espera a que terminemos-

Bien me salve.

-Solo tengo que sentarme y espera, ¿en verdad? -

-Sí, crees poder hacerlo, loner-kun-

Cuestiono Yukinoshita, con tono bulón y sonrisa de Cheshire, esta Yuki onna, ya verás.

\- ¿Te importa si uso alguno de los otros hornos? -

-Hiki, ¿vas a preparar algo? –

-Deja de llamarme Hiki, y si, por lo menos ese es el plan, y no te preocupes Yukinoshita-san, devolveré los ingredientes que use mañana temprano-

\- ¡OH!, así que sabes cocinar, es una grata sorpresa Hikigaya, eso atenuara más mi trabajo de corregirte Hikigerme-kun-

Ese apodo, solo podía tener un mal sabor de boca ante su mención, debí poner muy mala cara ya que tanto Yuigahama como Yukinoshita, retrocedieron levemente.

(tos, tos, tos)

-Está bien, lo permito-

-Hiki, que vas a hacer-

-Solo unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, son la favorita de Komachi, y creo haberte dicho que dejaras de llamarme Hiki-

-Komachi-

Enfatizo Yuigahama, con cara de preocupación, ¡Hey!, no me ignores.

\- Hiki, ¿Podría ser, tu…..tu novia?-

¡EH!, de donde carajos saco eso, pero antes de que pudiera responder Yukinoshita intervino

-Yuigahama-san, que chiste más gracioso, como si hubiera una chica en su sano juicio, que se atreviera a entablar una relación romántica con este hombre de aquí-

Dijo Yukinoshita con una poco disimulada sonrisa, ¡Auch!, eso dolió, bien punto para Yukinoshita, sé que haya fuera en algún lugar, hay una ojou-sama o una profesora solterona y desesperada dispuesta a mantenerme como amo de casa.

-Si muy gracioso, pero te equivocas, Komachi es mi hermana menor-

\- ¡AH!, tu hermana, es bueno saberlo-

Dijo Yuigahama con un suspiro de alivio disimulado, hay algo muy mal aquí, pero lo ignorare, ahorra lo más importante son las galletas para mi querida hermanita.

\- ¿Cómo puedes cometer tantos errores? -

Exclamo yukinoshita, mientras observábamos las abominaciones dignas del doctor Frankenstein creadas por Yuigahama, que quería pasar por galletas, estoy seguro que, con la potencia de un relámpago, podría darles vida.

-Creo que es alguna clase de carbón maldito, por mi propia seguridad me abstendré de probarlo-

-Hikigaya-kun, está mal rechazar lo que una dama te ofrece, prueba un poco por lo menos-

Vocifero Yukinoshita mientras me hacía entrega de una de las "galletas", de Yuigahama.

-Yukinoshita, esto es un claro intento de asesinato-

-No te preocupes, el mundo me lo agradecerá-

\- ¡Vamos chicos, no sean tan crueles, no pueden estar tan mal!, ¿o sí? –

Intervino una abatida Yuigahama, mientras tomaba una de sus galletas.

\- ¿No vas a comerla?, ¿no quieres morir?, ¿EH? –

\- ¡Claro que la comeré!, mira-

Dijo una decidida Yuigahama ingiriendo su macabra creación, pude escuchar un leve lamento, salir del carbón maldito que cuestionaba, ¿Por qué madre?, lo dijo cierto, ¿o solo es mi perturbada cabeza?, nunca lo sabré.

-Bueno, parece que por lo menos son comestible, una lástima-

Lástima, en verdad me quería envenenar, toma nota, no comer o beber nada que me ofrezca Yukinoshita.

-Por ahora, vamos a pensar en cómo podemos mejóralo-

-Propongo vetar a Yuigahama de todas las cocinas de Japón-

\- ¡Así es como piensas resolverlo! –

Se quejó Yuigahama.

-Esa será el último recurso, Hikigaya-kun-

\- ¡Es siquiera una opción!, tal vez la cocina no es lo mío, ¿supongo que no tengo talento? -

Musito una cabizbaja Yuigahama, con ojos acuosos, porque siento que acabo de patear a un perro.

-Quítate esa mentalidad, Yuigahama-san, es irritante-

Vocifero Yukinoshita, con tono mordaz, el perfecto remate, creo que nos estamos pasando aquí.

-Si no tienes talento, entonces compénsalo con tu esfuerzo, es vez de estar lamentándote sobre tu miseria, si ni siquiera lo intentas no tienes derecho a envidiar lo que tienen talento, culpando a otros por tus fracasos, es despreciable-

Yuigahama solo se quedó ahí cabizbaja con su flequillo cubriendo su rostro, cual muñeca rota, bien ahora si la hicimos llorar, no me malentiendan, ella no me importa en lo más mínimo, pero no soy del tipo que le gusta hacer llorar a los demás, mucho menos si en parte es mi culpa.

-Esfuérzate y podrás cumplir tus metas, ¿dices?, ¡ja!, suena a palabras vacías de algún libro de auto ayuda, Yukinoshita-san, aunque no estoy del todo desacuerdo con que el esfuerzo es la base principal de todos los logros, tampoco voy a predicarlo como que el esfuerzo te ayudara a cumplir tus metas, después de todo, por mucho esfuerzo que hagas hay cosas que nunca podrás hacer-

-Entonces debe ceder, solo porque el collado camino hacia su meta es un tanto difícil, justificándose con banales escusas, mientras envidian con recelo a aquellos que si lo hicieron, esperando un punto para verlos caer, eso es repugnante-

Vocifero Yukinoshita, con todo el veneno que pudo hacia mi persona.

-Eso no fue lo que dije, Yukinoshita-san, el trabajo duro no te traiciona, pero abecés tu sueño puede hacerlo-

-A que te refieres-

-Como dije, trabajar duro no garantiza que tu sueño se cumpla, de hecho, la mayoría de las veces no lo hacen, talento, voluntad, suerte, y una buena posición económica, son unas de las tantas cosas que podrás o no necesitar para alcanzar tus sueños-

\- ¡Genial! -

La disruptiva exclamación de yuigahama, nos sacó de nuestro debate, ¿Eh?

\- ¿Que? -

Logro articular una sorprendida Yukinoshita.

-Lograr hacer que las cosas se vuelvan dulces, ¡eso en verdad es genial! –

Exclamo Yuigahama levantando su cabeza, con mirada férrea

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? -

Eso mismo me pregunto.

\- ¿Creo haberte dicho cosas muy duras? –

-En efecto lo hiciste, pero me hiso sentir bien, porque ahora me doy cuenta que siempre he tratado de encajar con los demás, pero al oírte no quiero seguir haciéndolo, por eso me esforzare-

Explico con vehementemente una Yuigahama emocionada, mientras en sus ojos, ¡Oh!, eso ojos avellana ardían con el fuego del monte Vesubio que al igual que lo hiso en Pompeya, arrasaría con todo a su paso.

-Yukinoshita, otra oportunidad no está de más-

No es de negar que su perseverancia me impresiono, levemente.

-Bien, te voy a mostrar cómo hacerlo bien, pon atención-

….…

-Se ven muy diferentes-

Dijo con Yuigahama con desanimo, al comparar sus quemadas galletas con las perfectas galletas de Yukinoshita, adonde se había ido toda esa voluntad que mostraste anteriormente, ¡devuelve mi elogio!

\- ¿Cómo se supone que debo enseñarle? -

Dijo una abatida Yukinoshita, ¡también tú!

-Por lo menos ya son comestibles-

Dije tomando una de sus galletas y comiéndomela, esta algo quemada, y en ciertas partes crudas, pero no eran nada que no se pudieran comer.

-A todo esto, ¿Por qué intentas hacer galletas perfectas? –

Pero que dices moreno, era la expresión tallada en el rostro de ambas féminas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Ve por ti mismo, unas verdaderas galletas caseras-

Proclame con orgullo sacando las galletas para Komachi que había preparado, y que había guardado ya, mostrándoselas a ambas chicas.

\- ¿Esas son tus verdaderas galletas caseras? -

Se burló Yukinoshita.

-Lucen muy mal Hiki-

Discrimino Yuigahama, las galletas en cuestión, estaban deformadas, y las chispas de chocolates estaban dispersas de formas aleatoria, ciertamente no tenían buena apariencia.

\- ¿No te dijo tu madre que no juzgaras un libro por su portada?, ¿quieren probarlas por lo menos? -

-Bien-

Respondió Yukinoshita, dándole una mirada de soslayo a Yuigahama, mientras comía mis galletas, ¡crees que esta envinadas mujer!, eso me ofende, al probarlas sus ojos se abrieron en realización.

\- ¡Son un tanto dulces, pero está muy buenas Hiki! -

-Aunque odie admitirlo, a pesar de su apariencia están bien echas-

-Lo de la apariencia es adrede, Yukinoshita-san-

-Ummmm…explícate-

-Deje que os cuente una historia, había una vez un chico llamémoslos A, al cual una linda chica llamémosle B, siempre se le acercaba y le hablaba amigablemente, el chico A, interpreto como que le podría gustar a la chica B, así que un día reunió su valor y decidió preguntarle la inicial de quien le gustaba, la chica entre nerviosismo respondió una suave A, el chico estuvo muy feliz pensando que esa A era el, así que le confeso su amor hay mismo, la chica lo desprecio preguntándole, ¿ cómo podría imaginar que era el?, y regando el rumor por todo el colegió, después de eso el chico A, fue molestado constantemente por ese mismo error, solo por pensar que podría ser amado-

-Hiki, eso es muy triste-

\- ¿Por qué nos cuentas tus amargos recuerdos?, Hikirechazado-kun-

-Y yo me pregunto cómo las atas a mí, es solo una simple historia, el punto es que los hombres somos idiotas, las galletas son para un hombre de tu interés, ¿cierto?, Yuigahama-san-

\- ¿Eh?, si-

Musito una sonrojada Yuigahama.

-Bien, como buenos idiotas que somos los hombres, un hombre normal se sentirá feliz y cálido, porque una linda chica, como Yuigahama les hable-

\- ¡Eh!, linda-

Intervino Yuigahama, pero la ignore.

-Y si les das galletas a mano, sin importar su sabor o apariencia, él vera el esfuerzo que esa chica puso, y te aseguro que estará conmovido, después de todo unas galletas cualquieras las puedes comprar en la tienda, sin mucho más, pero, ¿Cómo valoras el esfuerzo que trae unas hechas a mano?, quien sea el pobre diablo que tengas en la mira no tiene oportunidad, Yuigahama-san-

\- ¿Así es cómo funciona?, veo, supongo qué mi enfoque estaba equivocado desde el principio-

Se cuestionó Yukinoshita llevan la mano a su barbilla

-Hiki, tú te conmoverías-

\- ¿Yo?, no veo como pueda importar mi actuar, pero no, no lo estaría, perro mordido una vez, no es mordido dos veces, y deja de llamarme Hiki-

-Eso solo afirma que el de la historia eres tú, loner-kun, entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Yuigahama-san? –

Cuestiono Yukinoshita

-Creo que voy a hacer las cosas, un tanto a mi propia manera-

Respondió Yuigahama, mientras yo me preparaba para retirarme, ya había limpiado mi propio desastre, y tenía las galletas de Komachi, además que con la solicitud completa y el tiempo de los clubes concluido no tenía nada más porque permanecer aquí.

\- ¡Espera Hiki! –

Llamo Yuigahama arrojándome una pequeña bolsita plástica donde había la segunda tanda de galletas que había preparado.

\- ¿Esto es? -

-co…como agradecimiento por ayudarme y todo-

-Bien, lo tomare, adiós Yuigahama-san-

-Espera Hiki-

\- ¿Si? –

-Esto, que…quería decirte que te equivocaste Hiki-

Dijo Yuigahama, con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Sobre qué? -

-Si nos volvimos a encontrar Hikigaya-kun-

Enfatizo mi apellido, ¿Eh?, porque sono a lo que diría una yandere, y que se refería a todo esto, más antes que pudiera cuestionárselo se había marchado.

-Hasta luego Hiki-

Anuncio Yuigahama mientras volvía con Yukinoshita saludándome de despedida mientras se perdía en el pasillo, ¿qué diablos habla querido decir?, puede que nunca lo sepa.

…

Mientas iba cabalgando a casa en mi fiel rocinante, lo vi, la más horrible escena que pudiera contemplar, era nauseabunda totalmente horripilante, tanto así que comencé a contar mil menos 7, ¿pero Hikigaya que es lo que viste, te preguntaras?, ¿acaso un asesinato?, ¿una violación?, ¿o tu abuela usando un bikini?, dios me salve de lo último, no, era aún peor, Komachi mi adorable hermanita, estaba acompañada de un chico, inaceptable, sobre mi cadáver, y sobre los espíritus vengativos de mis ancestros.

\- ¡Komachi! -

-Oh, oni-chan-

Respondió Komachi dirigiéndose a donde estaba, con el insecto a cuesta, bastardo, voy a tener que hacer una luna artificial, para desatar todo el poder del ozaru.

-Cuidado Komachi, un insecto te está persiguiendo, no te preocupes oni-chan se encargará, atrás insecto hasta aquí llegaste-

Proclamé con todo mi orgullo de príncipe guerrero, el insecto retrocedí a contemplar mi ki.

\- ¡Oni-chan, deja de llamar a todos mis amigos insectos! -

Exclamo Komachi pisándome el pie, ¡Auch!, eso son menos puntos Komachi.

-Él es Kawasaki Tashi, estamos en la misma clase-

-Es un gusto conocerlo oni-chan-

Como osaste llamarme insecto.

\- ¡No soy tu oni-chan y nunca lo seré!, ¿escuchaste insecto?, ¡ya te puedes ir yendo! -

-Pero-

-Sin, peros, ¡chut! –

-Está bien Tashi-kun, hablaremos mañana, ahora tengo algo que discutir con mi oni-chan-

Dijo Komachi dándome una leve mirada de enfado, lo hago por tu bien hermanita, ese tipo de insectos les gusta morder a chicas jóvenes y hermosas.

-Está bien, Komachi-chan, hasta luego oni-chan-

Ese bastardo, se atrevió a decirlo, suficiente vas para la lista de la deshonra.

\- ¡Oni-chan!, ¡no tenías que ser así, Tashi-kun, solo quería pedirme un consejo sobre su onee-chan!-

-Mira Komachi te hice galletas, tus favoritas-

\- ¡No me cambies el tema oni-chan! -

¡Tch!, ¿Por qué nunca funciona?

-Es por tu bien Komachi, eres una chica muy linda, tipos como ese no van a querer ser solo tus amigos, oni-chan está preocupado-

-(Suspiro), pudo cuidarme sola oni-chan, además de que no debes preocuparte porque me valla siempre estaré con tengo, ¡kyaa! Eso son muchos puntos Komachi-

Serían más puntos si no lo dijeras mi querida hermanita.

-Y mis galletas oni-chan-

-Si aquí las tengo toma-

Sacando de mi bolso las galletas que había preparado le hice entrega de ellas.

\- ¡Bien!, no pudo esperar llegar casa para comerlas, oni-chan, que son esas otras galletas que tienes ahí-

A punto a la bolsita con galleta que me había dado Yuigahama.

\- ¡AH!, estas son como agradecimiento-

\- ¿Agradecimiento?, ¿de qué? –

-Veras me acabo de unir a un club, y la primera tarea que tuvimos fue ayudar a una compañera a preparar galletas, están son el resultado-

\- ¿Qué?, te uniste a un club por cuenta propia, y una chica te dio galletas, Komachi esta tan feliz pensaba que tendría que cargar con mi inútil gomi-chan, pero ahora veo no eres del todo un caso perdido-

Actuó Komachi con lágrimas falsas, ¡hey!, que fue de eso que siempre estarías conmigo, ¡todas esas palabras mágicas fueron mentira!

-No te montes telenovela mexicana, me uní al club por un tema personal, y las galletas son solo un agradecimiento, y nada más-

-(Suspiro), tengo un oni-chan idiota, cuando se trata de sentimientos no sabrías reconocerlo ni, aunque te golpearan en la cara, estoy seguro que esas galletas son más de lo que piensa-

Lo dudo mucho mi querida hermanita, aunque lo que dijo Yuigahama al final, todavía me tiene pensativo, el ladrido de fondo de un perro provoco que tuviera una epifanía, y una Yuigahama en piyama de corazones, con cabellera marón, y su perro sable me vino a la mente, ¡ja!, con que eso era, es la chica de aquella vez, eso explicaría lo que me dijo, Yuigahama-san, en verdad eres una buena chica

Odio las buenas chicas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Inesperadamente Zaimokuza es un buen tipo.

La lluvia matutina caía a cantaros, bañando la escuela bajo su asiduo llanto, mientras los nubarrones obstruían la luz del sol, en una eterna lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad, o eso me gustaría imaginar, en este opresivo día, me vi obligado a comer mi bento dentro del salón de clase, rodeado del ajetreado bullicio de las banales conversaciones de mis compañeros, un ambiente que apenas me era soportable.

\- ¡Vamos, Hayato! –

Exclamo la rubia menemista de Miura, lo suficientemente alto como para acaparar la atención de todos.

-Lo siento hoy no puedo, tengo club-

Respondió Hayato, con aire de frescura, fue la zona, es una habilidad activa de su raza en específico, consiste en influir en el estado de ánimo de los demás que son infelices de sus propios estilos de vida, una de las contrapartes de mis 108 habilidades de solitario, he de resaltarlo, haber desarrollo sus habilidades de Riajus a este nivel, es impresiónate.

\- ¡Vamos, es solo un día! –

-Otro día será Yumiko-

Ante el hecho de ser llamada por su nombre Miura se sonrojo visiblemente, calmando a la reina de fuego, ¡oh!, buena táctica, tal vez la use algún día, como sí.

\- ¡Ah!, si, otro día será, que dices Yui, hay un nuevo sabor de chocolate y chocolate-

-Eso solo son dos bolas de chocolate-

\- ¡Que!, ¡no!, ¡son totalmente diferente! -

-Me gustaría, pero no creo que pueda-

Respondió una nerviosa Yuigahama, apretando el bento envuelto en su mano.

-Le dije a Yukinon-

\- ¿Yukinon? -

Cuestiono mordazmente Miura.

-Bueno veras-

Antes de que pudiera hablar miura la silencio con un señorial movimiento de su mano, he de decir que le quedaba bien, como una reina tratando a sus plebeyos, ¿lo había practicado?, ¿o es que es natural para los de su raza?, por el rabillo del ojo divise la mirada de soslayo que me dio Yuigahama, algo no me gusta de esto.

-Esto, prometí a Yukinon almorzar con ella, por eso-

Intento explicarse una nerviosa Yuigahama ante la ardiente mirada de esmeralda de Miura.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿no te refiriera a Yukinoshita?, ¿o sí? -

-Bueno, si-

\- Por eso es que no has pasado últimamente tiempo con nosotros!, ¡por estar yéndote con esa Yukinoshita, ¿eh? -

Porque suena a lo que reclamaría un novio celoso.

-Tengo que hacerlo, se lo prometí-

Musito cabizbaja Yuigahama, pero aun ante su leve susurro, pude escuchar sus palabras claramente, esto se debía a espectral silencio que había ocupado el salón.

\- ¡Habla fuerte! ¡quieres!, mira Yui, no debes juntarte con esa perra helada de yukinoshita, es por tu propio bien-

-Lo siento, pero-

-Porque te disculpa, tienes algo que decir. ¿cierto? –

\- ¡Basta! –

Exclame colocándome de pie, el lamento de mi escritorio ante el abrupto movimiento llamo la atención de todos, no era mi intención meterme en su pequeña lucha interna, ni ayudar a Yuigahama, pero su banal discusión había colmado lo poco que me quedaba de paciencia.

\- ¡Silencio, no ves que tratamos de hablar! –

\- ¿Silencio dice?, ¿Quién te crees que eres?, rubia oxigenada, la única que debe guardar silencio aquí eres tú-

-Vamos, porque no nos calmamos un poco-

Intervino hayama, ¿enserio ahora?

-Tú no te metas niño bonito, ¿Por qué no hablaste antes? –

Ante mi pregunta el solo guardo silencio, con su sonrisa tensa.

\- ¡Tch!, eso pensé, dicen que están hablando, pero no entiendo en que idioma podría considerarse eso como hablar, lo único que veo, es como intentas imponer tu voluntad, como si te perteneciera, y ¡eh!, no me importaría en lo más mínimo, si lo hicieran en otra parte, pero me están dañando mi ¡maldito bento! -

\- ¡Porque me importaría lo que te moleste!, ¡maldito espelúznate!, ¡te crees mucho acaso!, hola, ¡a nadie le importas!, ¡por si no te has enterado! -

-Si lo sé, déjame decirte, tú me importas tanto como a ese-

\- ¡Hiki!, ¡basta! -

Exclamo Yuigahama con tono quebrado, su abrupta interrupción me obligo a prestarle atención, sus ojos acuosos me miraban con voluntad férrea, y en el mar de emociones que eran sus ojos avellana, había una clara petición, ¿por favor?

\- ¡Tch!, no puede uno, ni siquiera comer en paz-

Vocifere saliendo del salón, acto también aprovechado por mis compañeros.

-Vaya, veo que mama oso, protege a sus osezno-

Dijeron a mis espaldas.

-Creo que te equivocas Yukinoshita-

Su inconfundible idiosincrasia delato al dueño esas palabras.

-Exacerbaron lo poco de paciencia que tenía, simplemente me desquite con la causa de mis dolencia-

-Eso lo explica, ya me parecía bastante inusitado tu comportamiento caballeresco, Hikidresagrable-kun-

\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí Yukinoshita-san? -

-Vine a buscar a Yuigahama, ya que me había prometido que almorzaríamos juntas-

Por favor, no necesito saber de su Yuri.

-Veo-

\- ¿No te quedaras a escuchar lo que tiene que decir? -

Cuestiono Yukinoshita, al ver cómo me alejaba.

-No, ya conozco el resultado, ella se disculpará y le dirá banales escusas, porque teme desagradarle a Miura, y ella siendo la magnánima reina que cree que es, la perdonara y las cosas volverán a cómo eran, así son las chicas como ellas, siempre buenas-

-Una infatuada decisión, Hikigaya-kun-

Respondió Yukinoshita con aires de suficiencia deteniendo mi caminar

-ummmm…bien, escuchare-

Respondí cruzándome de brazos, recostándome en la pared freté a la puerta, mientras que Yukinoshita se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

-Lo siento-

Se escuchó desde adentro, ¡uf!, comenzó como esperaba.

-La verdad es que me siento ansiosa si no encajo con los demás, temiendo arruinar el estado de ánimo de los demás, y por ende odiándome, y no quiero que me odien, siempre he sido así, tal vez porque vivía en un apartamento, y solía gustarme jugar con las niñas de los otros apartamentos-

-No entiendo lo que estás diciendo-

No se dio a esperar la respuesta de miura.

\- ¿Verdad?, hay veces que tampoco lo entiendo, pero después de conocer a Hiki y a Yukinon, pensé que ellos dicen siempre lo que piensan, sin tener de preocuparse de si serán odiados o no, sabiendo lo que quieren exactamente, parecen tener algo, algo que no distingo, y estoy celosa de eso, quisiera decir lo que pienso sin preocupación alguna, me gustaría saber que quiero y poder tomarlo, porque es lo que quería, ateniéndome a cualquier consecuencia, ya no quiero seguir encajando forzosamente con los demás, quisiera ser mi verdadera yo-

-Ves sabía que podías decirlo-

Susurro Yukinoshita esbozando sonrisa maternal, ¿ser tu verdadero tú?, ¿he?, tal vez y solo tal vez la subestime.

-Esto, no es que me desagrades Yumiko, es solo que me gustaría poder comer con Yukinon debes en cuando, ¿espero que sigamos siendo amigas?

\- ¿Enserio?, no me importaría –

\- ¿En verdad?, gracias Yumiko-

(suspiro)

-Aunque fue diferente de lo que esperaba, el resultado fue el mismo-

Dije mientras me alejaba, Yukinoshita, no se dignó en responder, aunque yo tampoco me respondería, nunca reconocería que me había sorprendido gratamente, tal vez debido a mi idea preconcebida de buena chica que tenia de ella, que, aunque no era exactamente así, no estaba lejos de ello, Yuigahama Yui, ¿Qué eres?

-Ser tu verdadero yo, ¿fue lo que dijo?, me pregunto, ¿se podrá hacer?, y me pregunto ¿qué te encontraras al lograrlo?-

Me cuestione mientras me dirigía a la biblioteca a terminar mi bento.

\- ¡Oh!, pero si es el gran boshisttva hachiman, que peregrinación os a traído hasta mis dominios-

Proclamaron con tono señorial, al posar mie atención sobre el perpetrador de tales palabras, lo distinguí, un alumno, de contextura robusta, con el reglamentario uniforme del colegio debajo de una gabardina marón, su cabellera mocha, brillaba con un pálido color, ¿me pregunto si es desteñido, o acaso es natural?, y unas gafas de marco cuadrado adornaba su regordete rostro.

-(Suspiro), el ajetreado bullicio del salón de clase es lo que me trae, Zaimokuza, además la lluvia no me permitirá comer donde siempre-

-Entiendo, el insoportable escrutinio de las prevés, hierven también mi sangre de guerrero, aunque por mis botos divinos he de tolerarlos-

Tolerarlos, a ti es al que hay que tolerar.

\- ¡Pero! Pensar que el gran boshisttva Hachiman, temería al Yamata no orochi, tanto así, como para ser expulsado de su propio santuario, me decepcionas hachiman-

Dijo Zaimokuza, con pesar en su voz, este gordo.

\- ¡Que fue de ese hachiman, que combatió a mi lado, para sosegar las tiranías de los daimios caídos en la corrupción, de voluntad férrea y espíritu inquebrantable! –

-Ese Hachiman ya no existe, finalizada la batalla de los mil días, descubrir la incorregible voluntad de los hombres, y desterré mi nombre al basto vacío del tiempo, ahora vacuo, desvanecido-

Si también tuve mi etapa de chuunibyo, tiempo que compartí brevemente con él, tal vez lo mas cercano a un amigo que tengo, ¡pero diablo!, no quiero hablar con él, siempre que lo hago, siento que recaigo.

\- ¡Una absoluta tragedia, pero os juro por mi nombre, que os recuperare y el nombre del gran boshisttva Hachiman será venerado, como una ves lo exalto el clan Minamoto! –

¡OH!, por el santo jisus y san pepe grillo, ¡no!, tengo que irme, ¡rápido!

(campana)

Gracias san pepe grillo te venerare hasta el final del tiempo, por lo menos logre terminar mi bento.

-Es tiempo de volver al salón, Zaimokuza, no te pierdas en el camino-

Ya estas demasiado perdido en la vida, aunque no soy quien para hablar.

-Esta campaña que marca el final de nuestro fugas encuentro, no dictara el final de nuestra camarería, nos volveremos a encontrar Hachiman-

No si puedo permitirlo, y créeme no lo hare.

…

Con las clases finalizada, el crepúsculo descendía sobre todos por igual, cubriéndonos en su moribundo abrazo, antes que luna dama finiquitara su existencia otorgándonos el manto nocturno.

Me dirigí con rumbo hacia el salón del club.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? –

Cuestione a encontrarme a Yuigahama y Yukinoshita espiando por la puerta del club, aunque porque suena a algo que diría cierta chica enamorada.

\- ¡AH! -

Se sobresaltaron ambas chicas.

\- ¿Podrías aprender a no asustar a la gente?, aunque en tu caso tal vez es mucho pedir-

Esta Yuki onna, no deja pasar una ¿cierto?

-Discúlpate con mis padres, por ello, Yuki onna-san-

\- ¿Disculparme?, estoy segura que piensa lo mismo-

¡Auch!, ha mejorado, bien, dos puntos para Yukinoshita, esto no se quedará así.

-Dime, yukisadica-san, sientes una retorcida, auto satisfacción al burlarte de mí, ya que académicamente no podrás superarme, o me equivoco-

Yukinoshita salvaje usa mirada helada, pero el hechicero ni se inmuta, espera ya use este chiste bueno no importa, ¡oh! No hay respuesta, eso es un punto para hachiman, 3 a 2, yukinoshita, yo gano.

\- ¿Y?, ¿entonces que estaban haciendo? -

-Hiki, veras hay una persona sospechosa en el salón-

\- ¿Eh? –

Ante lo dicho por Yuigahama me dispuse a averiguar la identidad del perpetrador, y al abrir la puerta lo que vi me aterro.

-Se los dejo a ustedes, yo me largo-

Como dice el dicho aquí se rompió una taza y todo el mundo pa su casa.

\- ¡EH!, no Hiki, no nos dejes solas-

Exclamo Yuigahama aferrándose a mi brazo, mujer no hagas esto ahora, ¡estoy huyendo por mi vida ahora mismo!

\- ¡JOJOJO!, como lo predicaron los espíritus del viento, nos volvemos a encontrar hachiman-

Mierda me descubrió.

-Conocido tuyo Hikigaya-

Proclamo Yukinoshita con sonrisa de Cheshire, bien lo que menos necesitaba, darle munición para sus burlas.

-Somos mucho más que eso, somos compañeros de armas-

-Hiki, ¿dice que es tu compañero? -

Porque lo dices con mirada de decepción, y quieres soltarme mujer.

-(suspiro), dejémoslo en conocido, entonces que quieres Zaimokuza-

\- ¿Quién es él? -

Cuestiono Yukinoshita, pensé que conocías a todos en el colegio, tienes una memoria bastante selectiva.

-Soy el santo espadachín del clan Ashigaka, ahora bajo el seudónimo del clan Zaimokuza, hijo de Yoshiharu y hermano de Yoshihaki, soy Zaimokuza Yoshiteru-

Exclamo con orgullo mientras envainaba su espada invisible, por lo menos sabe de historia.

-Hiki, creo que tu amigo quiere hablar contigo-

-Conocido no es igual que amigo, Yuigahama, y quieres soltarme-

\- ¡Ah!, lo siento-

Dijo una nerviosa Yuigahama cesando el encarcelamiento de mi brazo

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, como alma errante que soy no tengo amigos, la verdad es que soy bastante solitario-

¡No te deprimas a mitad de frase!, ¡quieres!

\- ¡Una pregunta hachiman!, ¿este es tu club? –

-Suyo es bastante presuntuoso, pero si, este es el club de voluntarios-

Respondió Yukinoshita.

-Tal y como dijo la sabia Hiratsuka, si es así, tan bien estas atado a cumplir con mi deseo-

Ya presentía que esa mujer estaba detrás de todo, la imagen de la sonrisa de Sensei me vino a la mente, ¡Tch!, la molestare con su edad la próxima vez que nos encontremos, un increíble escalofrío recorrió mi espalda en ese momento, sabes que lo dejare pasar como la magnánima persona que soy no es que tenga miedo ok polisha.

-Convertirme en tu maestro después de cientos de año de camarería, me pregunto si debería hacerlo-

-Te equivocas, no concedemos deseos, solo ayudamos-

Intervino Yukinoshita.

\- ¡Ya veo hachiman, entonces humildemente solicitó tu ayuda! -

Acaba de ignorar a Yukinoshita, creo que me esta cayendo mejor.

\- ¡Una vez estuvimos, igualados, volvamos a luchar lado a lado para rescatar a todo Japón! –

-Es irrespetuoso ignorar al que te habla-

Exclamo Yukinoshita, dándole mirada helada a Zaimokuza, que bajo el jugo de las impías ventiscas de la antártica, comenzó a sudar, si sudando, no le busque la lógica, aunque, no te gusta que te ignoren, lo usare alguna vez.

\- ¿No me mires a mí?, el espíritu de esta Yuki onna es demasiado apabullante-

Dije con sarcasmo.

-Hiki, no entiendo podrías explícame-

Eso no sería nuevo Yuigahama-san, aunque porque siento que lo hiso para salvar a su amada Yukinon de mi lengua filosa, espera, eso sono muy mal.

-Concuerdo con Yuigahama, podrías explicar sus delirios loner-kun-

-Como ordene su majestad Elsa-

\- ¿Elsa? -

Cuestiono Yukinoshita, y una ahogada risa se escuchó provenir de Yuigahama, venga fue muy mal chiste.

(tos,tos,tos)

-Es el síndrome del 8vo grado-

(chuunibyo pa los compas :v)

-Síndrome del 8vo grado, no creo haber escuchado esa enfermedad nunca-

-No es una enfermedad, son más delirios de grandeza nacidos del ostracismo, soledad, o rechazos, la mayoría se convence así mismo de que tienen poderes especiales o son reencarnaciones de figuras históricas, como es su caso, por lo menos conoce de historia, créeme hay casos peores-

-Así que esta enfermedad-

-Que no es una enfermedad mujer-

-Está actuando como un personaje de fantasía de su mente, ¿y no es una enfermedad? -

Touché.

-Hiki, ¿tú también eras así? -

Porque lo dices mientras te escondes detrás de Yukinoshita, Yuigahama-san.

-No lo juzgue Yuigahama-san, estoy segura que loner-kun, es bastante infeliz con su vida como es-

Se acabó, pedias guerras, pues guerra tendrás mujer.

-No soy infeliz, y si lo soy no hay constancia de ello-

-Suena a algo que diría una persona infeliz-

\- ¿Y la fuente eres tú? -

Jaque mate ojou sama.

-Hiki, dijiste que había casos peores, ¿cierto?, como cuales-

¡Oh!, tu curiosidad actuada no me va a engañar, Yuigahama, otra vez al rescate de su princesa helada, te quedaría bien una armadura rosada con cadenas incorporadas.

\- ¿Estas seguras que quieres saberlo?, Yuigahama-san-

Dije lentamente con la más espelúznate sonrisa que pude realizar, y mi acto pareció tomar brío ya que tanto Yukinoshita, como Yuigahama retrocedieron.

-Hikigaya-kun, si haces algún movimiento llamare a la policía-

-Y de qué actos se me acusaran, solo cuestione una siempre pregunta a Yuigahama-san-

-Solo el mero acto de tu existencia es suficiente para culparte-

Respondió interponiéndose entre Yuigahama y yo, Oh reconoce tu varia, mas es insensato interponerte en mi camino.

-Si-

Se escuchó una leve respuesta, espera que

-Me gustaría escucharte Hiki-

Bueno hare que te arrepientas de eso, es hora de liberar el sello de mi chuunibyo latente.

-Como pidáis, pero he de advertirte que lamentarais el proferir de tales de palabras-

Exclame colocándome de espalda a la ventana, dejando que el rojizo crepúsculo me iluminara.

-Pero en este idóneo día, bajo cielo de sangre, déjeme decirle, que, en vez de un banal sobre nombre, he de presentarles el ¡carácter!, de esta Dramatis persona-

(pausa dramática :v)

\- ¡Acaparando sobre si todo un enjambre de infamias!, de huérfanos y viudas, de santos y dioses, pues guerra es mi motivo, verdad ineludible, para mortales u deidades, verdad por la que existo, pero no os confundís, no he de exaltar a brutales salvaje sin misericordia u humanidad, en vez de ello glorifico el honor y respeto, entre adversarios-

-Hijo de Jingu, ¡podesi llamarme falso!, ¡injuriarme o escupirme!, pero no podéis negar la naturaleza misma de la guerra, pues guerra no solo se aplica, a un campo de muerte, no, guerra es la vida misma, y por ello he sido exaltado, exaltado por aquellos que en su vida diaria lucháis, como dios de la agricultura, de la felicidad y paz, así como el protector de vida, incluso de marineros y amor-

Dije acercándome a Yuigahama, y tomando su mano con sumo tacto, acto que ya conocía de ante mano, no había mujer que no me despreciara después de esto.

-Porque todo es guerra, y por la guerra vivo, por ello si necesitáis ayuda en su cruzada personar, llamarme, pues a su servicio estaré joven señorita-

Como guinda de mi acto me coloque sobre mi rodilla izquierda y bese suavemente la delicada mano de Yuigahama, y a esperar los insultos por acoso sexual, o eso esperaba.

-Suficientemente espelúznate, ¿cierto? -

Recalque ante el inusitado giro de acontecimiento, ¿porque todavía no estaba bajo su llovizna de insultos?, pero al levantar mi mirada quede en estupor, su agraciado rostro estaba teñido con un elegante y atrayente tonalidad rosada, igual a la de su cabellera, esto no es como debería haber sucedido, por favor alguien sáqueme de este incomodo momento.

-Yuigahama-san, aléjate de esa cosa-

¡Oh!, por primera vez agradezco tus insultos Yukinoshita-san.

-Dime donde te toco, así podremos demandarlo-

Exclamo Yukinoshita, alejando a Yuigahama de mi lado, ¡hey! No tienen que ir tan lejos, ¡no quiero que me demanden!

-Estoy bien Yukinon, solo…un poco sorprendida-

\- ¿Esta segura?, deberías revisarte no sabemos que gérmenes podría tener-

-Dijo que está bien, ¿entonces?, Zaimokuza, ¿qué era lo que querías? Y se rápido y conciso -

Cuestione, la verdad quería terminar con esto lo antes posible, ¿y porque carajo me estás viendo con ojos de admiración?, dinos que quieres, gordo.

\- ¡AH!, la verdad es que quería que leyeran el manuscrito de mi última novela ligera, pienso entrar en un concurso para escritores, y ya que no tengo amigos, pensé en venir aquí-

\- ¿Enserio?, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo subes a alguna página en internet y pides reseña?, y nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo este trajinado-

-imposible, no tienen piedad en esas páginas-

-Yukinoshita tendrá menor piedad que la gente en esas páginas-

….

El tiempo del club había finalizado, y con una copia del manuscrito de Zaimokuza entregada a Yukinoshita, Yuigahama y a mí, me dispuse a partir con Zaimokuza a cuesta.

-Sabes pudiste habérmelo pedido, solo a mí-

-Lo sé, pero me sentiría feliz de que alguien leyera mi trabajo, y que me dijera sus opiniones, aunque fuera negativas, eso es agradable-

Entiendo, escribir porque quiere escribir, y si lo que escribió logra mover el corazón de alguien, entonces lo ara feliz, no solo chuunibyo, sino también el síndrome del escritor, ¿EH?, eso me recuerda a como lo conocí, el segundo día de mi primer año, se acercó a mí con la intención de agradecerme por haberlo ayudado con Ooka y sus matones el día anterior, desde entonces, se pegó a mí, compartiendo conmigo sus delirios y yo los míos, ayudándome cuando lo necesitaba y yo a él, apoyándonos mutuamente en nuestros solitarios caminos, atenuado por la presencia del otro, en retrospectiva, no cabe la menor duda que podría llamarlo mi amigo, aunque nunca se lo diré.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Nota: la siguiente escena es del prólogo del volumen 2, aunque se da un tiempo antes de la semana dorada.

It´s a Trap

La campana había resonado marcando el inicio del descanso, sin pena ni gloria me di a la tarea de buscar una nueva fortaleza de la soledad para devorar mi bento en paz, ya que mi anterior sitio había sido invadido por Zaimokuza, el cual después de la brutal lapidación verbal que había recibido de parte Yukinoshita, por su escusa de manuscrito, se había apegado a mí de nuevo, en busca de consejos, así como para torturarme con sus delirios, aunque si solo fuera de vez en cuando, no habría problema, no me cae mal después de todo, pero necesito mi espacio, ¡oh!, diablos eso sono muy mal, espero que ninguna fujoshi pueda leer mis pensamientos, un terrible escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, tengo un mal presentimiento, mejor dejo de pensar en eso.

En mi ardua cruzada en busca de la tierra prometida, mis pasos perdidos en el polvo me llevaron a la escálela del lamento, lamento es lo que siento ahora, mi chuunibyo está regresando, ¡ah!, que importa.

Subiendo la escalera, y haciendo a un lado los escritorios apilados frente a la puerta me dispuse a abrirla, no sin antes poner atención, a ver si escuchaba algo detrás de ella, ya que, aunque poco conocían el hecho que la cerradura de la puerta estaba dañada, (todavía me pregunto porque no la han arreglado), todavía había aquellos que si lo sabían, y no me gustaría interrumpir de nuevo, a un macho y una hembra, en su terreno, ya sufrí la cólera de un macho enojado, descubierto en el acto, fue bastante incómodo si se me permite decir.

Mas solo había silencio y nada más, eso es bueno ya que al igual que los animales temen al fuego, los machos y las hembras humanas temen al silencio, ya que es sinónimo de aburrimiento entre ellos, por eso para convencerse a ellos mismo que no son aburridos hablan y chillan.

Estando un poco más seguro de que no habría nadie, abrí la puerta con cuidado, y lo que me esperaba del otro lado era un onírico cielo azulado, libre de toda nube, un perfecto mar calmo, surcado por las bestias de la creación, con libertad magnate, risueña de nosotros, menos privilegiado, atados a nuestras cadenas terrenales, y luego pasa un avión y me daña toda la imagen, ¡te maldigo avión!, que aunque prueba de la ingeniería y capacidad humana, sigue siendo un trozo de metal, no debes volar, deshonra para par ti.

Me dirigí a la reja que cercaba la azotea y apoyé mis brazos sobre ella.

(suspiro).

Viejos recuerdo venían a mi negándose a abandonarme, recuerdo de ese día, mi agarre se tensó sobre la barra de metal de la reja, sacando una lata de café Max de mi bolsillo procedí a darle un sorbo, ¡oh!, dulce nepente, apura y calma el dolor de esta alma afligida.

-Debería alejarme de este tipo de lugares-

Me dije a mi mismo, mientras me dirigía de nuevo hacia la entrada para poder abrigarme en su confortante sombra, y poder comer mi bento en paz, y allí fue cuando la vi, estaba donde el cielo sobresalía más, recostada en la torre de agua, bañada bajo su lúgubre sombra, era una chica, no podría ser mayor que yo, aunque las apariencias engañan, su plateada azulada y larga melena descansaba hasta el final de su espalda, la cinta de su chaqueta estaba desatada reverendo la curva de su pecho, sus largas y tonificadas piernas, afiladas cual katanas estaban diseñadas para patear, (Nota personal: no me molestaría recibir una patada de parte de ella), pero lo que más resaltaba en ella, además de sus agraciadas facciones, eran sus ojos, ¡oh!, ventanas del alma, contaban mil y una historia, y los de ellas relataban la perdida de sus ambiciones, y las bolsas debajo de ellos solo resaltaba esa imagen, aunque en esos ojos verdes azulado, aun latía con fervor con ascuas de una fuerte voluntad, lista para ser avivadas en cualquier instante.

Estaba jugando con un encendedor barato de cien yenes, el cual furtivamente guardo cuando muestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Lo siento, no sabía que ya había alguien-

Dije, no quería molestarla ella había llegado primero después de todo.

-Si no te molesta, comeré mi bento en silencio y me iré en cuanto termine-

La extraña chica escudriño mi alma con su penetrante mirada.

-No importa-

Dijo con voz ronca y vagamente lánguida, bien, pero entonces antes de que pudiera moverme.

El viento soplo, era el tipo de viento que traía un propósito, el anuncio de una reunión profetizada, el tipo que anunciaba a su vez un fúnebre destino, y la tela que contenía los sueños de todo hombre cedió ante la divina brizna, quemándose en mi mente como la marca del herrete en la piel del ganado.

Casi al instante desvíe mi mirada, no necesitaba ser juzgado por un agresor sexual, por más gente, ya tengo suficiente con Yukinoshita, además el aura que exudaba esta chica me recordaba a cierta maestra solterona.

-Me disculpo, no fue mi intención mirar-

-Eres idiota acaso-

Respondió con su lánguida voz.

-Posiblemente, aunque depende de la definición de idiota que tienes-

No obtuve respuesta de parte suya, la escuché descender de la torre de agua, y abrir la puerta yéndose de la azotea, en todo momento mantuve mi mirar en el basto horizonte.

-Encaje negro, eh-

Musité cuando me sentí solo, supongo que no fue tan mal día.

(elipsis :v)

La escuela había terminado y era tiempo de los clubes, como dicen los viejos al mal paso darle prisa, con esa mentalidad me dirigí con dirección a la sala del club de servicio, un camino que ya había mecanizado, más el karma, bruja maldita, traicionando mi suerte en pro de un intercambio por mi anterior encuentro me llevo a un extraño suceso, el rutilante, el todo sapiente, hayama Hayato, vagaba cual espectro en brasas en busca de almas, por los solitarios pasillo del recinto desprovisto de vida.

-Hola Hikitani-kun, que coincidencia-

Llamo con una horrible familiaridad.

-¿Coincidencia? Me pregunto-

Mis cejas se sublevaron en escepticismo, su máscara se reforzó en respuesta no traicionando cualquier emoción.

-Es extraño encontrarte aun en la escuela a esta hora, Hikitani-kun-

Afirmo ignorando mis palabras, mientras con bruma espesa cuestionaba mi presencia.

-Supongo-

Respondí brevemente sin dar ninguna importancia a su acto, dispuesto a seguir mi camino crucé a su lado mientras la percepción del tiempo se espesaba.

-Llevas prisa he, ¿acaso estas en un club? –

Tal mención junto con la extrañeza del suceso sucedido valga la redundancia, enraizándome con maleza en mi sitio.

-Sí, ¿y? -

\- ¡Oh!, nada es simple curiosidad, no sueles ser mi sociable digo-

-Oh, ¿te gusto acaso? –

Cuestione su hombría al prestarme tanta atención, su máscara se agrieto brevemente mostrándome una agriada expresión.

-Ya veo, lo siento, pero no bateo de ese lado, si eso es todo me retiro-

Di punto y final a esta extraña situación, poniéndome en marcha una vez más de camino al club

-Igual a ella Hikitani-

Lo oí pronunciar a mi espalda más lo ignore.

…

Frente a las puertas del club, con un movimiento metódico abrí la puerta, revelando la ya típica imagen de yukinoshita, plasmada en el tiempo por el magistral artista, bañada bajo el carmesí del crepúsculo, su modesto pecho subía y bajaba con cada leve respiración, sus ojos zafiros, estaban sellados en el mundo onírico, ¿está dormida?, se ve tan pacifica, en su propio mundo, una imagen sinónimo de belleza, que perduraría incluso hasta el final del tiempo, si fuera cualquier otro tipo estoy seguro que caería embelesado por su letal belleza, como el canto de las nereidas.

Con el mayor cuidado que pude, me senté en mi habitual puesto, no pensaba despertarla, odiaría que me sacaran de mi sueño, y estoy segura que ella también lo haría, sacando una novela ligera de mi bolsillo, dispuesto a leerla.

Solo el compás del reloj marcando el tiempo se escuchaba, en aquella pacifica habitación.

\- ¡Yahallo! –

El disruptivo tronar de la puerta acompañada por una empalagosa voz, nos sacó de nuestro pacifico mundo, Yukinoshita se sobresaltó cual gato sorprendido, mientras yo con corazón en mano intentaba que no se detuviera.

\- ¡Diablos mujer no me des esos sustos, me vas a matar un día de estos! -

Reprendí un poco molesto.

-Lo siento, tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez-

Respondí Yuigahama, con ojos de cachorro, acariciándose el cogote, mujer tus artimañas no funcionan el mí.

-Yuigahama-san, necesitas algo-

Intervino Yukinoshita, habiéndose recuperado de su sobresalto.

\- ¡Ah!, sí, tenemos visitas-

Respondió con vehemencia Yuigahama, mientras la chica detrás de ella se revelaba, la chica en cuestión, era de cabellera plateada, ojos azulados, y agraciado rostro, vestía el uniforme deportivo de la escuela.

-Veo, y bien, ¿qué hacen aquí? –

Cuestione observando la extraño chica con un extraño magnetismo influyéndome.

-Bueno, ya que soy parte del club también, pensé en que podría hacer algo, y Sai-chan parecía tener problemas, así que lo traje-

-Yuigahama-san-

Llamo Yukinoshita, cerrando el libro en sus mano preparando sus palabras.

-Yukinon, no es necesario que me des las gracias, ¡es mi deber como miembro del club-

Respondió con brío Yuigahama, de dónde saca tanta energía esta mujer, acaso hay una correlación entre el tamaño del busto, y la energía que exuda, si lo pienso así, eso explicaría lo poco entusiasta que es Yukinoshita, ummmm…tendré que hacer pruebas para respaldar mi teoría, estoy seguro que podre ganar el premio nobel con esto, (suspiro), estoy divagando mucho últimamente.

-Pero no eres miembro del club, Yuigahama-san-

Respondió mordazmente Yukinoshita, Yuigahama se quebró ante la sacarificación de aurora de nuestra reina de Hielo.

\- ¡Eh!, ¡¿no lo soy?!-

¡oh!, su expresión está clara, la traición hermano, estoy seguro que se le rompió el corazón, un deleite para la vista, si soy un sádico, ¡demándeme!

-Bueno, nunca recibí una solicitud de que querías unirte, y tampoco la aprobación del asesor del club, por ello no eres parte del club-

Refuto Yukinoshita, en numerando las razones de su no membresía.

\- ¡Lo haré!, ¡hare las que quieras! -

Respondió Yuigahama, tomando su asiento al lado de su reina helada, he estado bromeando, pero estoy seguro que estas dos tiene algo, ¡Ah!, el amor viene de todas formas, ¡tch!, menuda pérdida de tiempo, y no lo digo porque este celoso, porque nadie fuera de mi familia me halla amado, no es eso, y el que diga lo contrario ¡perderá la cabeza!

-Toma asiento quieres-

Le dije a nuestra visitante colocando una silla vacía frente de Yukinoshita y Yuigahama, mientras me retiraba a mi apartado asiento.

\- ¡Eh!, gracias, Hikigaya-kun-

Respondió la chica con una vibrante sonrisa, oh no me quema, bien basta de boludeces.

\- ¿Me conoces? –

\- ¡AH!, ¡pero estamos en la misma clase, Hikki! –

Intervino Yuigahama, habiendo recuperado el patrocinio de su amada.

-Soy Totsuka Saika, Hikigaya-kun, somos compañeros-

¿Compañeros? Dices, creo que está usando mal el género.

-Lo siento no hablo con las chicas del salón-

-Dudo mucho que abres siquiera con los chicos-

Proclamo Yukinoshita con sádica sonría, mira quien habla

-Veo, pero Hikigaya-kun, soy chico-

\- ¿Enserio? -

cuestione incrédulo, si es cierto es la primera vez que contemplo un verdadero trap, es algo para recordar, y poder relatar esta odisea a mis nietos, ¡ja!, como si llegara a tener alguno.

-Pruébalo-

\- ¡Eh!, probarlo, pero como-

Respondió un sorprendido Totsuka.

-Simple, quítate el chándal del torso-

-Hiki eso no es algo que debas pedirle-

-Hikigaya-kun, temo que tu acoso sexual está yendo demasiado lejos-

\- ¿Qué hay de malo?, solo somos dos hombres interactuando entre si-

Bien, eso sono mejor en mi cabeza.

-Hikipervertido-kun, la sonrisa que tienes demuestra todo lo contrario-

-Hiki, aunque sean hombre, eso todavía es demasiado vergonzoso, como para pedírselo-

Respondieron ambas féminas con miradas de disgusto.

-Bien, pero no aceptare que es hombre, hasta que me demuestre lo contrario-

-Hiki, tu-

-Bueno, por ahora ignoremos las desviaciones sexuales de Hikigay-kun-

\- ¡Hey! –

-Y mejor concentrémonos en su solicitud, Totsuka-kun-

No me ignores Yuki onna.

-Verán, soy el nuevo capitán del club de tenis-

Dijo Totsuka un poco decaído

-La verdad es que somos bastante débiles, no tenemos muchos miembros, y cuando los de tercer año se gradúen, la situación empeorará, por eso me gustaría pedir ayuda para poder conseguir más miembros, y Hikigaya-kun-

\- ¿Si? –

-Me preguntaba si podrías unirte al club-

Dijo Totsuka con mirada angelical, ¡hey! Como quieres que piense que eres hombre si me das esa mirada, estoy confundido.

-Imposible-

Respondió Yukinoshita.

-Esta criatura aquí presente, no está en condiciones de poder trabajar en equipo-

-Aunque me duela admitirlo, estoy de acuerdo con la reina Jütunhein-

Hey, cuando tiene razón, la tiene.

-En todo caso porque yo-

-Bueno te he visto jugar, y eres bastante bueno-

\- ¿Enserio? -

Cuestiono Yuigahama, dudas de mi mujer.

\- ¡Sí!, aunque su estilo es inusual, es bastante impresiónate verlo-

-Así que eres bueno en algo después de todo, Hikigaya-kun-

-Soy bueno en muchas cosas, que tú te niegues a aceptarlo es otra historia, Yukinoshita-san-

-vamos chicos no peleen, porque no pensamos en una forma de ayudar a Sai-chan-

Intervino una alegre Yuigahama.

-La solución es bastante simple, Totsuka-kun, comenzaremos con fortalécete a ti primero, una buena estructura se construye desde su base, y como líder eres la base-

-Entonces me ayudaran-

-Sí, pero he de advertirte que te hare trabajar duro, primero hare que des vueltas a la pista hasta desfallecer, después te hare practicar hasta desfallecer-

Dijo Yukinoshita con mirada maliciosa, esto confirma mis sospechas, ¡esta chica es una sádica de closet!

-No creo que esa sea la mejor estrategia Yukinoshita-

-Tiene que esforzar si quiere mejorar, o conoces otro método Hikilazy-kun-

-El sobre esfuerzo no le ayudara, solo le perjudicara, no te ofendas Totsuka, pero el tenis requiere un alto grado de resistencia, y tú no pareces que la tengas-

-Sí, lo sé-

Dijo Totsuka con los hombros decaído, ¡oh!, dios perdóname por haber herido a esta podre ángel, ¡no!, ¡como que no bastardo!, ¡formare un pacto con un dios de la guerra que me otorgue dos espadas con cadenas y iré por tu cabeza!

-Por eso mismo es que hay que hacer que se esfuerce Hikigaya-kun-

-(suspiro), dime Yukinoshita, no tienes mucha experiencia en entrenamiento físico, ¿o me equivoco? –

-Y tú la tiene Hikigaya-kun-

Respondió Yukinoshita.

-De hecho, si, quieres que te muestre-

Dije mientras comenzaba a desabotonar los botones de mi chaqueta, ahora que lo hago se siente extrañamente bien, quien sabes si mi carrera como amo de casa no va bien, siempre poder aspirar a realizar estriptis a ojou sama adinerada, si como si mi apariencia lo permitiera.

\- ¡Eh!, ¡Hiki que está haciendo! -

Chillo Yuigahama cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, aunque dejo su ojo izquierdo destapado, para que te cubres el rostro si de todos modos vas a ver, es inútil.

-No es obvio-

-Hikiexibicionista-kun, si sigues con lo que estas haciendo me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol-

Exclamo Yukinoshita con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y con teléfono en mano.

-No soportan una broma-

-Una broma de muy mal gusto Hikigaya-kun-

-Si Hiki, eso no son cosas de bromas-

Dijo Yuigahama un tanto sonrojada, venga mujer hay peores cosas en internet, no es como que yo sepa, en absoluto.

-Entiendo, entiendo, no lo volveré a hacer, pero mi punto sigue en pie, ustedes no tienen experiencia, en adiestramiento físico, y yo no soy del agrado de muchas persona-

-Hiki eso no es cierto-

Intervino Yuigahama, pero la ignore.

-Así que, porque no me dejan el entrenamiento físico de Totsuka, y ustedes se encarga de reclutar jóvenes prospecto del primer año, no debe ser muy difícil para ustedes dos-

-Aunque temo por el bienestar de Totsuka-kun, al lado de un depredador como tú, tienes un punto, Hikigaya kun-

-Bien, con eso decidido, desde mañana iniciaremos nuestro entrenamiento Totsuka-

\- ¡si! -

Exclamo Totsuka con sonrisa de mil voltios, solo nosotros dos, aunque también debería incluir a Zaimokuza, voy a ponerlo a sudar por todas las molestias que me causado últimamente, y de paso descubrir el verdadero genero de Totsuka, ¡jajajaja!, me reí diabólicamente mientras enroscaba mi mostacho invisible, mi plan diabólico está en marcha.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Kawasaki Saki es una chica diligente.

Nicotina vapor cancerígeno, pululaba en el aire como las polillas en la luz, la causante de tal contaminación no era otra que Hiratsuka Sensei, mujer en el punto más álgido posible de su juventud y belleza, ojos de espinera, melena de ébano y el cuerpo de afrodita, ¿cómo es que seguía soltera? me cuestionaba, una de las probables causas de su estado civil se presentaba antes mis ojos, el cenicero en su escritora relatando traumas pasado acogiendo a cuatro colillas de cigarro y en preparación para una más, vicio o placer culposo llámelo como quiera.

-Sensei ¿ahora que hice para que me llamara de nuevo? –

-Por ahora nada, solo quería preguntarte que te ha parecido el club hasta ahora-

-Aburrido sería lo único que me viene a la mente-

-Veo-

Dijo tomando una bocanada de nicótica intoxicando el aire aún más.

-Y ¿Qué hay de Yukinoshita? –

\- ¿Qué ahí con ella? -

Respondí con cautela.

-Nada, solo me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre ella, eso es todo-

-Diría que es una frígida sádica-

Respondí observando su expresión que no traiciono en ningún momento, mientras las ascuas de cigarro consumían su cuerpo dejando atrás un hollín negro.

-Eso es todo-

Expreso un tanto decepcionada como mostraba su voz

\- ¿Que tanto espera de mí? Sensei-

-Comprensión, Hikigaya-

Respondió finiquitando su cigarro en el cenicero.

-Así que después de todo se trata de yukinoshita-

Recrimine

-Te equivocas Hikigaya, se trata de los tres-

Respondió con ojos cariñosos, mirando el pasado, lo oculto y lo inquieto de su extraña historia, con cierto arrepentimiento tal vez por asuntos sin acabar.

\- ¿Los tres Sensei?, en verdad ¿porque haces tanto por aparentemente nada? -

-En verdad te cuesta tanto creer en la bondad Hikigaya-

\- ¿Bondad?, eso no existe, el monstruo en el armario siempre está presente, aunque no lo pueda ver, Sensei-

-Veo, tal vez es tarde, tal vez no-

Respondió levando su figura y con el eco del silencio de sus pasos poso su mano en mi hombro.

-Hikigaya, si no lo ves ¿puede que sea porque no exista? -

-Claro que existe, ambos lo sabemos Sensei, solo hay que aprender a verlo-

-Hikigaya, no-

Sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación de sus propias palabras, su melena de ébano se contoneaba en baile con los dorados de la luz diurna como pareja.

-Eso es todo Hikigaya, ya puedes irte-

Con sus palabras como orden me dispuse a irme, antes de detenerme por sus últimas palabras

-Hikigaya solo ten en cuenta que las mentiras son necesaria-

-…..Lo tendré en cuenta Sensei-

Y sin más me fundí con las sombras mezclándome con el entorno.

…

En tiempo había trascurrido, y el entrenamiento de Totsuka había avanzado poco a poco, y estaba empezando a ganar ya musculatura, aunque todavía no estoy seguro de su género, en cuanto al gordo de Zaimokuza bueno.

-Y pensar que el entrenamiento de el gran boshisttva hachiman sería tan en exigente-

Se quejó un moribundo Zaimokuza, con el sudor cayendo todavía a cantaros de su regordete rostro, cosa que le había ganado las miradas despectivas de varias féminas, vamos no es tan asqueroso, es natural, ¿aunque me pregunto de dónde saca tanto líquido para exudar.

-Sí, aunque me siento más capaz que antes-

Respondió Totsuka con su radiante sonrisa, protegeré esa sonrisa.

Actualmente nos encontrábamos en un McDonald's, después de nuestra práctica, ¿pero hachiman que haces tú, autoproclamado solitario saliendo con personas como cualquier riajus?, buena pregunta Dorothy, y la respuesta era fácil, Totsuka fue el que nos había invitado y el que se había ofrecido a pagar, y como la magnate persona que soy acepte su gesto de buena fe, no es que me esté provechando de su amabilidad para conseguir comida gratis, ni mucho menos, el punto es, ¿Cuál es el punto?, bueno no importa que estoy divagando demasiado.

-Hiki-

Escuche de fondo, ¡oh! Diablos el sabueso de la bruja de hielo me ha encontrado.

\- ¡Ah!, Yui-san, Yahallo-

-Sai-chan, Yahallo-

-Mi lady, os saludo-

\- ¡Ah!, si hola-

Venga mujer porque pones esa cara, que no es tan desagradable.

-Y Yukinoshita, Yurigahama-

Estas dos no suelen separarse mucho últimamente.

-Bueno Yukino, ¡espera como me llamaste! -

Chillo Yuigahama, su reacción fue más lenta que la de internet explore.

\- ¿Cómo que como?, te llame Yuigahama, o es que tienes otro nombre que no sepa-

\- ¡Así no fue como me llamaste Hiki!, ¡verdad Sai chan! –

Totsuka solo respondió con una sonrisa tensa, ¡hey! Sé que no es mucho, ¿pero porque ignora a Zaimokuza?, aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿porque no ignorarlo?

-En todo caso, Y ¿Yukinoshita? –

\- ¡Mou!, Hiki-

Mujer no hagas pucheros estas demasiado grande para ello.

-Yukinon dijo, que formaría una lista con todos los candidatos a unirse al club, y que se la pasaría a Sai-chan mañana-

Dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí y se recostaba decaída en la mesa.

-cuando le dije que me dejara ayudar, dijo que podría hacerlo ella sola y no me dejo-

¡Ah!, ya están en la etapa de que necesitan tiempo, pronto vendrá la separación, lo siento por ti Yurigahama-san pero su relación está llegando a su fin.

-Y cómo va el entrenamiento Sai-chan-

\- ¡Bien! ¡Hikigaya-kun es un gran instructor! -

-Jojojo, obviamente no se puede esperar menos de mi camarada de armas-

En ese instante mi sentido arácnido me advirtió del peligro que se avecinaba.

-Oni-chan-

Intervino una voz del coro de un millar de ángeles, no podría confundir esa agraciada voz.

-Komachi-

Respondí dándome vuelta, pero para mí sorpresa alguien la acompañaba.

-El insecto-

Vociferé, en respuesta recibí un golpe de karate de mi querida hermanita, ¡Mou!, eso son menos puntos Komachi.

-Gomi-chan, te advertí que dejaras de llamar a mis amigos insectos-

-Pero Komachi-

-Sin peros-

Sentencio Komachi.

\- ¡Grrrr! -

Solo pude gruñir en respuesta al insecto frente a mí.

-Buenas tardes oni-san-

¡Tch!, ese bastardo se atrevió a llamarme así de nuevo, vas para mi lista de persona a las que asesinare, algún día.

\- ¡Ah!, amigos tuyos oni-chan-

¿Porque suenas sorprendida?

-conocido es la palabra que busca Komachi-chan-

\- ¡Eh!, no puedes decir simplemente que son tus amigos gomi-chan-

Respondió con tono despectivo.

-Tú lo has dicho, no puedo, apenas los conozco bien-

Aparte de Zaimokuza, claro está, pero no se lo diré.

-(suspiro), no tienes remedio, en todo caso soy Hikigaya Komachi, gracias por cuidar a mi escusa de hermano-

\- ¡Hey! Eso duele Komachi-chan-

Dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Yuigahama ignorándome, mientras que el insecto lo hacía junto a Zaimokuza.

-Es un agasajo conocer a la hermana de mi camarada, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru, a sus órdenes mi lady-

-Igualmente-

Respondió mi hermana con una sonrisa algo tensa.

-Es un placer conocerte, soy Totsuka Saika, soy su compañero de clases-

-Wow, eres muy linda, verdad oni-chan-

-Sí, aunque es hombre, o eso creo, todavía no estoy seguro-

\- ¡pero soy hombre!, ¡Hachiman! -

Si me lo dices así menos seguro estoy.

\- ¡Eh!, ¡enserio! –

Por desgracia hermanita, pero no la aceptare hasta que este 100% seguro de ello, ¡todavía no me rindo!

-Mucho gusto, soy Yuigahama Yui, soy compañera de Hiki-

\- ¿Hiki?, ¡ya están en los nombres de mascotas!, ¡¿Por qué nunca me contaste de ella oni-chan?!-

Chillo mi linda hermanita.

-Porque no hay nada que contar, y ya te he dicho que dejes de montarte telenovela mexicana hermanita-

-(suspiro), no puedes ser más denso, disculpa al idiota de mi gomi-chan, suele ser muy terco, puedo llamarte Yuinee-san –

-Está bien Komachi-chan-

Respondió una Yuigahama un tanto ruborizada, a no, ni se te ocurra unir a mi hermanita a tu Yuri, consigue tu propia hermana.

-En todo caso Komachi, que haces aquí, con el-

Me abstuve de llamarlo insecto, pero enfaticé mis últimas palabras.

-¡Ah! Mucho gusto soy Kawasaki Tashi soy compañero de Hikigaya-san, mi hermana mayor es de segundo de preparatoria en Sobu, tal vez la conozcan, se llama Kawasaki Saki-

\- ¡Ah!, Kawasaki, da algo de miedo-

Respondió Yuigahama con tono nervioso

-ummmm…qué inusual, ¿te desagrada acaso? -

-Bueno no diría desagrado, solo que no se, se siente como si fuera inaccesible a veces, y tiene como esta aura de delincuente alrededor-

-Eso suena a que no te agrada-

\- ¡Dije que no es así Hiki! –

-Pero Yuigahama-san tiene algo de razón, nunca he visto a Kawasaki que se amistosa con alguien-

Intervino Totsuka.

-De echo al parecer, la hermana de Tashi-kun se ha convertido en toda una delincuente recientemente, llega tarde a casa, por eso mi pidió consejo para ver cómo ayudar a su hermana-

-Así que esa es la excusa que utilizo el insecto-

-oni-chan-

Se quejó Komachi

-Lo siento quise decir la lamprea, tardígrado, topo, ¡carajo! -

Chille al sentir el pisotón de mi hermanita.

-Te lo advertir, ¡uf! –

Desprecio Komachi, bien ya la enojé.

-Está bien lo siento, a cambio veré que puedo hacer para ayudar-

\- ¡En serio! -

-SI-

Respondí algo decaído, no me puedo creer que vaya a ayudar a este insecto, aunque si logro que no moleste más a mi hermana lo hare.

\- ¡Sabia que podría contar contigo oni-chan-

-Si claro, bien, primero quiero que me cuenten todo lo que sepas de tu hermana-

-Bueno ella siempre fue seria y amble hasta que empezó la preparatoria-

\- ¿Estás seguro? -

\- ¡Eh!, si lo estoy, porque preguntas-

-Bueno, tendemos a idealizar a las personas, ignorando sus defectos o defendiéndolos, esto ocurre mayormente entre familiares, ¿por qué bueno?, porque son familia. Por eso quería confirmar, tal vez hay algo que adrede ignores de ella-

-No, no lo hago mi hermana siempre ha sido buena, siempre nos ha cuidado a mí y a mis otros hermanito y hermana-

-(Suspiro), se nota que la quieres, y por eso digo que ignoras cosa de ella, en todo caso, dijiste que llega tarde a casa, que tan tarde sería eso-

-Eso sería alrededor de las 5 de la mañana-

-Así que pasa toda la noche fuera, y tus padres no le dicen nada-

-No, ellos trabajan mucho, y cuando llegan a casa están demasiados cansado como para decirnos algo-

Respondió Tashi melancólicamente.

-Víctimas de las corporaciones que le gusta esclavizar a sus empleados, ummmm…entiendo-

-Hiki, a ti también-

-En todo caso puedes hacerte una idea de que la mantiene ocupada toda la noche-

Interrumpí a Yuigahama, pareces que mi tono se había vuelto algo sombrío y ella como la cabeza de aire que es lo noto, no tenía ganas de hablar de ello, menos con ella.

\- ¿Tal vez amigas? -

-No, mi hermana no es buena haciendo amigos-

\- ¿Un novio tal vez? –

-No, no lo creo

\- ¿Trabajo entonces? –

El insecto pareció pensarlo por un segundo, parece que tenemos un ganador.

-Ahora que lo dices, una vez recibió una llamada de un sitio con el nombre de ángel, creo que era-

\- ¿Crees? –

-Si ese día, dejo su teléfono sobre la mesa, y yo fui el que contesto la llamada, pero antes de que pudiera escuchar el nombre completo ella me lo arrebato y me reprendió-

-Así que trabaja toda la noche en un sitio con el nombre ángel en su nombre, no me gusta cómo suena-

\- ¡Eh!, ¿porque Hiki? -

Mujer no me hagas decirlo.

-(suspiro), imagínate el nombre ángel en algún Cártel de neón de un sitio mórbido del barrio rojo, y veras porque no me gusta cómo suena-

\- ¡¿Eh?!, ¡pero ella no podría estar haciendo eso!, ¡¿o si?! -

Chillo Yuigahama roja como tomate, y yo que voy a saber mujer.

(golpe)

\- ¡Claro que no!, ¡mi hermana nunca haría eso! -

Exclamo con vehemencia el insecto, golpeando la mesa.

-Eso no lo sabes-

\- ¡Claro que lo sé!, ¡es mi hermana ella nunca! –

-Vamos cálmate Tashi-kun, no le hagas caso al idiota de mi hermano-

Bien ahora yo soy el malo.

-Sabes, hay un viejo dicho que dice, piensa mal y acertaras-

El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros por un tiempo.

-Zaimokuza, tengo un favor que pedirte-

\- ¡Jojojo!, ¡no tienes que pedir ningún favor!, ¡somos camaradas después de todo! -

De donde saco tanta energía este gordo, hace un rato te estabas muriendo.

\- ¿conoces algún sitio con ángel en su nombre que trabaje hasta la madrugada? -

\- ¡Ciertamente conozco un sitio! –

-Bien, quiero que me lleves, y mientras esta en ello comprueba todos los sitios de chiba con la misma descripción-

Hay que asegurar todas las variantes.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer oni-chan? -

-Si Hiki, ¿Qué piensas hacer? –

-Fácil, voy a encarar a Kawasaki-san en su trabajo, creo que es la forma más rápida de solucionar este dilema, y entre más rápido este insecto se separe de mi hermana mejor-

-Hiki suenas como un padre terco-

Proclamo Yuigahama con una risueña sonrisa, Bueno he ayudado a criar a Komachi la mayor parte de su vida, ¿podría considerarme un padre?, ¡nah!, siempre seré su querido oni-chan

-(suspiro), en todo caso, tienes una foto de tu hermana para poder distinguirla-

\- ¡¿Ah?!, si, es ella-

Respondió Tashi mostrando una fotografía en su celular de su hermana mayor, sosteniendo entre sus brazos, a una versión más joven de ella, era la única forma de describirla, aunque para mi sorpresa, logre reconocerla.

-La de encaje negro-

Musite.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿dijisteis algo Hiki? -

-No, no lo hice, en todo caso será mejor que vuelvas a casa, y no me esperes para comer, puede que me demoré en esto-

-Está bien, Komachi entiende, esfuérzate oni-chan-

-sí, sí, sí, Zaimokuza vámonos tu guías-

-Claro viejo camarada sígueme y te llevare a la tierra prometida-

¿Por qué no me gusta cómo suena eso?

-Espera Hiki voy con ustedes-

Llamo Yuigahama, mientras nos disponíamos a irnos.

\- ¿Por qué? -

-como que ¿Por qué? soy parte del club del servicio también-

-Esto no es una actividad del club Yuigahama-san, es una petición personal de mi Hermana, así que ¿porque? -

-Solo quiero ir bien, ¡uf! -

Respondió Yuigahama con un puchero ligeramente enojada, si vas a enojarte no hagas pucheros mujer.

-(suspiro), está bien vamos-

-Hachiman-

Llamo Totsuka.

-Yo también puedo ir-

¡Ah! Mi ángel, soy indigno de tu presencia.

-Claro Totsuka, no tienes ni porque preguntar vamos-

\- ¡Eh!, ¡porque a Sai-chan no le preguntaste por qué!, ¡eso es injusto! -

-Bien en marcha-

Ignorando a yuigahama me dispuse a partir.

\- ¡Esperen!, ¡no me ignores!, ¡Hiki! -

(Elipsis)

-Este es el sitio-

Cuestione incrédulo, Zaimokuza nos había guiado hasta un café maid con el nombre ángel.

-(suspiro), sabes me sorprende que este sorprendido, debí adivinarlo-

-No te acongojes camarada, seguirme y las maid ponderara nuestros nombres como antaño-

-Enserio, no suena mal-

Respondí intentando disimular mi leve entusiasmo, sí sé que es una vil mentira, y que ellas solo cumplen con sus respectivos trabajos, y para ellas no es más que eso, solo una afable fachada tentándote para gastar tu dinero, pero venga quien no quiere se agasajado por bellas damas, mientras ellas te llaman amo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -

Cuestione a una Yuigahama que había captado mi atención tomando una manga de mi camisa.

-No me gusta, y tú no deberías ir a este tipo de sitio Hiki-

Dijo con un leve puchero enojado, eres mi madre acaso, y tú fuiste la que quiso venir, además ya he dicho que deje de hacer puchero, lo he dicho, ¿cierto?, o solo he estado hablando en mi cabeza todo este tiempo, diablos estoy mal de la cabeza, pero, que importa, las mejores personas están locas.

-Este lugar es para chicos, ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer-

-Yuigahama-san, mira parece que también aceptan chicas-

Intervino Totsuka.

-Bien ya lo oíste no hay problema a que entres, no perdamos tiempo y acabemos con esto rápido-

Sentencie mientras entraba en el café maid, con una obstinada Yuigahama a cuesta, que se había negado a soltarme la camisa, recibiendo el típico saludo de bienvenido de nuevo amo, tres de nosotros nos dirigimos hacia una mesa vacía mientras Yuigahama exploraba el lugar en busca de nuestro objetivo.

-Un placer amos, yo seré quien tenga el privilegio de atenderlo, ¿ya decidieron que ordenar? –

Dijo la camarera recatadamente, tenía un par de orejas de gato puestas, aunque, su cabellera era diferente, me resultaba extrañamente familiar, sé que he visto esas gafas de marco rojo en otro sitio, aunque tal vez sean paranoias mías.

-Solo un café con leche para mí, ustedes que van a pedir-

-Lo mismo para mí-

respondió Totsuka

\- ¡Yo quiero la tortilla love love! -

¡oH!, ese nombre es tan redundantemente ridículo que me dio cáncer.

-Enseguida se los traigo maestro-

Respondió la camarera retirándose, y al poco tiempo trajo nuestro pedido, bien ahora solo resta aguardar a Yuigahama.

\- ¡Ah!, no halle nada-

Hablando del diablo.

-Revisaste bien-

-Si-

Se quejó recostándose en su asiento.

-Ninguna de las camareras se le parece y su nombre no aparece en la lista de empleado-

-Bien podemos tachar este lugar de la lista, ¿ya tienes la lista de los otros lugares Zaimokuza? –

-Ah, sí, (tos, tos, tos)-

Se atraganto con la tortilla que había estado devorando, no te enseñaron a no hablar con la boca llena, tomando un profundo sorbo de su vaso con agua se recompuso.

\- ¿Entonces los tiene? -

-La duda ofende, la próxima parada es el Hotel Royal Okura, hay un bar en la planta superior llamado escálela del ángel-

Respondió Zaimokuza leyendo la información de su móvil.

-Aunque tendrás que seguir tu travesía sin mi Hachiman, los códigos de vestimenta de la aristocracia que controlan estos lugares, atormentan mi alma-

-Entiendo, ¿y tú Totsuka? -

-Lo siento, pero tampoco creo que pueda acompañarte tengo unos cuantos deberes atrasados-

-(Suspiro), supongo que tendré que ir solo

\- ¡Eh!, ¡yo…yo puedo acompañarte Hiki! -

Dijo con nerviosismo en voz.

-Como dije supongo que tendré que ir solo-

\- ¡No sea malo!, ¡no me ignores Hiki! -

Exclamo Yuigahama con un aluvión de golpes a mi persona.

\- ¡Esta bien!, ¡está bien puedes venir! -

Respondí para que dejara de golpearme, aunque más que dolor me provocaba molestia.

\- ¡Enserio!, ¡yay! -

Sabes me estoy cuestionando que edad tienes.

-Bien, me retiro, ve y cámbiate a algo que te haga ver más madura, que yo haré lo mismo, no quiero tener problemas para entrar, nos vemos en frente del Hotel a las 8 en punto-

\- ¡A las 8 hay estaré! -

Bien con eso dicho me dispuse a retirarme, esto está siendo más esfuerzo de lo que esperaba, debería simplemente hacer desaparecer a ese insecto y me ahorraría todo este quilombo.

(Elisis)

Me encontraba actualmente frete al hotel okura, después de una incursión de parte de Komachi al armario de mi padre, con la excusa que debería verme presentable para la ocasión, llevaba su viejo esmoquin negro que había estado acumulando polvo en su armario, debajo llevaba una camisa blanca y una corbata negra con zapatos de charol para completar el conjunto, aunque parezco un pingüino no me quejo, gracias a que el esmoquin era de cuando él era más joven, se ajustaba a mi cuerpo casi a la perfección, mi cabellera había sido gelificada en un intento de verme más presentable, aunque por mis ojos parecía o un asalariado con mal genio o un Yakuza más que otra cosa.

-Se está tardando demasiado-

Mi reloj marcaba actualmente las 8:20, y aun ni rastro de Yuigahama.

-Bien, parece que no vendrá-

Cuando me disponía a irme, la divise a la distancia, parecía inquita mirando a su alrededor posiblemente en mi búsqueda, llevaba un top de tubo con un vinilo que tira de su sostén que solo cubría el hombro derecho, un collar en forma de corazón colgaba desde su perlado cuello, sobre su top llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla de manga corta.

Sus negros mini pantalones de tela de algodón, tenían un botón de oro en ellos y llevaba zapatos de los altos que se adherían a sus tobillos como vides cada vez que caminaba sus tobilleras tambaleaban.

Eso es lo más adulto en lo que pudo pensar, parece más una universitaria lista para alguna fiesta.

-Llegas tarde Yuigahama-

La llame desde atrás, ante la sorpresa su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente, y se voltio lentamente con el terror marcado en su semblante.

\- ¿Hi…Hiki? -

-Quien más seria, ¿o esperas a alguien más aparte de a mí? –

-N…no es eso, es que no te reconocí, luces…. tan diferente-

Dijo un tanto ruborizada

-Como digas, andando-

Respondí colocándome en marcha.

\- ¿Qué espera un permiso? –

Cuestione ante Yuigahama que se había quedado regazada.

-Es solo…no nada-

Respondió poniéndose en marcha, si esperaba que te exaltara por tu elección de vestuario seguirás esperando mujer.

La vista desde el ascensor de cristal era casi etérea, conformada por la lúgubre oscuridad nocturna, que contrastaba con las vividas luces de los edificios cual fugases estrellas, y el tumulto de personas que iban en un vaivén perfectamente cronometrado como una colonia de hormigas.

Con un pitio el ascensor anuncio su deber cometió y abriendo sus metálicas puertas, la tenue melodía del jazz capto mi atención, todo el lugar destilaba un ambiente calmo y refinado, aunque algo opresivo, no sabría explicarme porque sentí tal cosa.

\- ¡Oh!, ¡es increíble! -

Exclamo Yuigahama, bien es hora de centrarme, usando una de mis 108 habilidades de solitario, percepción perfecta, escaneé el lugar en busca de mi objetivo, te encontré.

-Vamos Yuigahama-

\- ¿Eh? -

Dije tomando de la mano a Yuigahama, conduciéndola hacia la barra del bar, allí se encontraba un Kawasaki vestida de barman.

-Kawasaki-san, ¿cierto? -

La llame.

-Disculpa te conozco-

-H…hola Kawasaki-

Intervino Yuigahama.

-Yuigahama, que haces aquí, no me digas que estas en una cita con eso-

-N…no claro que no –

Venga no tienes que negarlo con tanta vehemencia

\- ¿Entonces que hacen aquí los dos? –

-Estamos persiguiendo a una pequeña cenicienta, gracias a las travesuras de cierto ratoncito preocupado-

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir-

-Kawasaki, veras Tashi-kun nos pidió ayuda ya que está preocupado por ti desde que llegas tarde a casa-

-(suspiro), ya veo, no sé qué le ha dicho Tashi, pero no dejen que los molestes, no se metan donde no los han llamado-

Respondió con obvia enemista marcada en su tono.

-Créeme no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, pero cierto ratoncito a estado rondando a mi hermana, cosa que me molesta, y si tengo que acabar con tu magia para que se detenga, pues que hacia sea-

-Quieres dejar de llamar de a mi hermano ratón-

-Podría, ciertamente, la pregunta es si lo hare-

-No entiendo Hiki, de que magia estás hablando-

-simple, los menores de edad no pueden trabajar después de ciertas horas de la noche, Kawasaki aquí presente, está mintiendo sobre su edad para poder trabajar toda la noche, un crimen que no le afectara directamente, pero si a este bar, que tiene a menores de edad trabajando pasadas las horas reglamentarias-

Kawasaki me dio una mirada de odio puro sin ningún tipo de tapujo.

-Sabes, me pregunto si el gerente está enterado, o es cómplice tuyo, creo que se lo dejare a las autoridades, pero puedes renunciar, ¿si quieres?, aunque dudo que lo hagas-

-No sé qué me molesta más, el hecho de esa mirada desagradable que cree conocerme, o que tengas razón, no pienso renunciar, ve a hacer tus amenazas a otra parte-

Sentencio Kawasaki colocando ambas manos sobre la barra.

-Sabes Kawasaki, yo también trabajo cuando no tengo dinero, o quiero comprarme algo lindo, pero no miento sobre mi edad para hacerlo-

-Crees que hago esto para comprar algún bolso que este en oferta, no trabajo porque quiera divertirme, lo hago porque necesito el dinero-

Exclamo Kawasaki.

-jajaja-

Solté una leve risa.

-La vida es dura, y tus padres se matan trabajando, para poder mantenerlo, pero claro no es suficiente, nunca lo es, por lo cual la cenicienta se vio obligada a encontrar una solución, para ayudar a cuidar a sus otros hermanos, te suena familiar, porque a mi si, que chica más diligente estás hecha Kawasaki-san-

-Tu no me conoces actúas como persona de clase alta, ¿pero dime al menos tienes dinero para pagar?, ¿puedes costearte lo que mis padres no pueden?, ¿o solo eres un charlatán? -

¡Oh!, pero que legua más afilada tienes mujer.

\- ¿Qué si puedo costeármelo?, claro, porque no nos sirves un vaso de tu mejor champan quieres-

Respondí con la sonrisa más desagradable que pude realizar, hay algo que no sabes de mí señorita, y es que la beca que gane cuando entre a Sobu, me da ciertos beneficios económicos, y he estado reuniendo la mesada que mis padres me han dado por meses, aunque tenga que sacrificar el juego nuevo que tenía pensado comprar para mi ps vita, no me vas a humillar por falta de efectivo.

Con una sonrisa plástica, que obviamente mostraba que no estaba feliz prosiguió a servirnos dos copas con champan.

-Que lo disfruten, señor-

Gruño lo último.

-Dime Kawasaki, ¿amas a tus hermanos? -

\- ¿A qué se debe la pregunta? –

Respondió con desconfianza marcada en su tono.

-Simple curiosidad, así que dime, ¿amas a tus hermanos?, porque ciertamente yo amo a la mía-

Meditando la pregunta por un minuto se dignó en responder.

-Sí, si los amos-

-(suspiro), eso es todo lo que quería escuchar-

Tomando la copa de champan tome su contenido de un solo sorbo.

-Yuigahama es hora de irnos-

\- ¿Eh?, ya, bien-

Respondí tomando su copa de champan igualmente de un sorbo, aunque pareció que no le cayó bien.

-Kawasaki, necesito un poco de tu tiempo mañana temprano, veme en el McDonald cerca de Sobu, a las 5:30am tengo que hablarte sobre Tashi, si no vienes, pues lo usare de rehén si es necesario-

-Tu, eres bastante despreciable, sabes-

-jajaja, si lo sé, no eres la primera ni la última en decírmelo, hasta entonces Kawasaki-san-

Con eso dicho pague nuestras bebidas y me dispuse a marcharme con Yuigahama a cuesta.

-Bien es hora de sepáranos, buenas noches Yuigahama-

Me despedí cuando habíamos salido del okura.

-Hiki, po…podrías acompañarme –

Me dijo llevándose ambas manos hacia su pecho en modo de súplica, con un brillante sonrojo en su rostro, que resaltaba con la pálida luz de la luna, sabes no he querido admitirlo, pero es bastante hermosa.

-No veo la necesidad, todavía no es demasiado tarde y la estación está cerca, es mejor irnos por nuestros respectivos caminos-

Respondí, no sé qué te traes entre mano, pero no pienso caer en las artimañas de cualquier mujer, incluyéndote.

-Adiós Yuigahama-

-Espera Hiki-

Llamo de nuevo, con la cabeza cabizbaja su flequillo cubría sus vivaces ojos marrones.

\- ¿Qué? -

-Puedo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -

-Adelante-

-Tu….¿Tú me odias Hiki?-

Cuestiono con corazón en mano, levantando la vista revelando sus acuosos ojos.

-¿Eh?, ¿porque lo preguntas?-

-Es que siempre está bromeando con Yukinon, parecen llevar bien, pe…..pero, cuando hablas conmigo, pareces distante, incluso me ignoras-

Una leve lagrima casi imperceptible descendió por su mejilla cuando dijo eso.

-Por eso estaba preguntándome, ¿hice algo para que me odiaras? –

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin ánimo de detenerse, bien, ahora me siento como la basura más grande del mundo, nunca he sido el tipo que le gusta hacer llorar a los demás, principalmente porque se cómo se siente, pero ahora ante mí, hay una chica con su corazón desnudo, llorando a causa mía.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad Yuigahama? –

Cuestione haciéndole entrega de mi pañuelo.

-s…si-

Respondió entre sollozo

-No te odio, pero tampoco diría que me agradas, me eres indiferente, pero no te lo tomes a pecho, no eres tú o algo que hayas echo-

-Entonces, ¿Qué? –

-Es algo personal-

\- ¿Personal?, ¿podría ser a causa de esa historia que nos contaste a Yukinon y a mi cuando estábamos haciendo galletas? –

¡uf!, es bastante perceptiva cuando se lo propone, debería de dejar de subestimar a esta cabeza de aire.

-Así es, odio a las buenas chicas, siempre amables, siempre fingiendo que tú les importas, siempre tan joviales, lo odio-

Hice una breve pausa para tomar aire, y pensar lo que iba a decir.

-Sé que está mal, que posiblemente no era su intención lastimarme, y que yo mismo fui el que me engañe, pero no puedo evitarlo, las odio con toda mi alma, y sé que tú no eres del todo como ella, aunque tengas cosas que me recuerda a ella, por eso no te odio, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo de habernos conocido, como para decir que me agradas, con Yukinoshita es diferente, tengo una deuda personal con ella-

-Entonces, si nos conociéramos mejor, ¿te agradaría? –

-No sabría decírtelo, eso el tiempo lo dirá-

-¡Entiendo quiero que nos conozcamos mejor Hiki!-

Dijo con una brillante sonría, que contra todo mi orgullo hiso que me sonrojara.

-Está bien, lo intentare, vamos-

\- ¿Adonde? –

-Te acompañare a tu casa, ya se está haciendo tarde-

Dije rascándome el cochote con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Enserio!, ¡gracias! -

Respondió con esa misma sonrisa que había logrado sonrojarme, pero con mayor intensidad, como la diferencian de las llamas de ascuas al ser avivadas, Yuigahama Yui, eres la chica más extraña con la que me he topado.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

¿Un paso más cerca?

Sol de fuego, comenzaba su ascenso en los cielos, desplazando la oscura noche, en esta sosegada y gélida mañana, el leve trinar de las aves, reverberaban en el aire, dominadas por las corrientes volubles, libres de culpas.

Una idónea mañana para dar un paseo, me encontraba portando mi chándal Nike, negro con franjas blancas y unos viejos zapatos blancos, desgastado ya por el pasar del tiempo, el final de la semana dorada me asechaba cual lobo, aguardando de su presa.

-Una semana de descanso, no es suficiente-

No me queje ante nadie en particular, solo para mí mismo, un poco reacio a que acabara mi descanso, de los extenuantes deberes de la escuela.

Con un leve trote inicie mi paseo matutino, sin rumbo aparentemente fijo, solo una forma de matar el tiempo, pues Komachi se encontraba en casa de una amiga, y mis padres, bueno su ausencia no es una anomalía.

El compás de mi trote se mesclaba desvaneciéndose con el ruido del ambiente, recuerdo sin duda de lo ínfima de la existencia de una sola persona, cuya no existencia, no tendrá ninguna repercusión en este basto mundo, pero dejemos estos pensamientos a un lado que me pongo depresivo.

Después de un tiempo, mi trote me había llevado a un parque cercano, ancianas parejas, veteranas en la convivencia con otra persona que no haya sido de su familia, disfrutaban de esta idónea mañana, los ladridos de los canes resonaban de alegría divirtiéndose con su dueño, y las risueñas risas de los niños resonaban a intervalos disonantes.

Buscando refugio en la sombra de un árbol del asiduo acenso del sol, me recosté contemplando el infinito cielo azulado, de niño solía pensar que el azul de cielo se debía a las aguas que se filtraban de un reino divino sobre un manto níveo de nubes, y que podría algún día llegar a él, ¡uf!, que tan ingenuo era.

-(Suspiro), la felicidad de la ignorancia-

Me dije mientras del bolsillo de mi chándal sacaba un viejo libro de mi padre, su pasta maltratada y descolorida junto con lo amarillento de sus hojas daban testimonio de su edad, pero aún se podía distinguir su nombre, de la tierra a la luna de julio Verne unos de los primeros libros de literatura occidental que tuve el placer de disfrutar.

Uno de mis libros favoritos, un libro que inicia con una sátira del estereotipo estadounidense de ese tiempo, pero a pesar de todo lo fantasioso del asunto, y todos los cálculos empleados, así como los beneficios de se disputan los diferentes estados por ser el lugar donde se fabrique el Columbia, los que más me agrada del libro era la fiera competencia y enemistad del presidente del Gun Club, Impey Barbicane y el capitán Nicholl.

Las anécdotas de los cañones de cada vez de mayor poder de Barbicane contra las placas de aceros brindadas cada vez más gruesas del capitán Nicholl, se me habían vuelto ya legendarias, no solo era una metáfora muy clara de la carrera armamentista, como fue la flecha contra la armadura en la edad media, sino que también era a su vez una lucha de orgullo entre ambos hombre, y como olvidar su duelo a muerte, en el que ambos hombres se olvidaron de ello, el capitán al concentrarse al rescatar a un pájaro de la red de una araña, y Barbicane al concentrarse en los cálculos restantes para su osado viaje, simplemente magnifico.

\- ¡Guau!, ¡Guau! –

El ladrido enérgico de un perro me saco mis pensamientos, no se dio a esperar a que la bestia causante de este jaleo se manifestara, un regordete Dachshund salido de la nada salto encima mío lamiéndome el rostro.

\- ¡Hey!, ¡deja de lamerme que no soy un Hueso! -

Me queje mientras apartaba al perro de mi rostro.

\- ¿Espera?, te conozco-

Los castaños ojos de la bestia ante mi brillaron con ascuas llenas de júbilo ante mis palabras, fue casi como si me entendiera.

\- ¡Sable!, ¡chico donde te has metido!, ¡Sable! –

Se escuchó la vivas voz del dueño de este colosal animal, (está bastante gordo), una voz con la que para mí sorpresa, ya estaba familiarizado.

A la lejanía divise a una Yuigahama, vestida con un chándal rosa y blanco, (esta chica tiene un trauma con el rosa), desconcertada buscando a su mascota a su alrededor.

-Tu ama debería cuidarte mejor-

Le dije a sable, el cual luchaba en mis brazos en un intento de lamer mi rostro, este perro tiene demasiada energía.

-Dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños…parece que es cierto-

Me cuestione con dirección hacia ella.

\- ¡sable!, ¡sable! -

Llamaba con preocupación a su mascota.

\- ¿Este chico es al que busca? -

Cuestione desde atrás, al escuchar mis palabras rápida mente dio media vuelta.

\- ¡Sable!, ¡chico malo! –

Reprendió arrebatándome al animal de las manos sin siquiera mirarme.

\- ¡Estaba tan preocupada!, ¡no vuelvas hacer eso!, ¡malo!, ¡chico malo! -

(sollozo de perro :v)

Lloro el animal ante las reprimendas de su amo.

-Muchas gracias, estaba muy preocupada cuando salió corriendo de la nada, ¿eh?, ¡Hiki! –

Exclamo al percatarse de mi presencia.

-Yo, yuigahama-

-Que… ¿qué haces aquí? -

-Hasta que tu perro me atacara, estaba leyendo, deberías tener más cuidado, o un auto podría atropellarlo-

Enfatice mis últimas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron en realización.

-Sí, lo sé, tendré más cuidado-

Respondió avergonzada.

-Bien, entonces me retiro, adiós Yuigahama, sable-

\- ¡Gua! ¡Gua! -

Respondió el animal enérgicamente

\- ¡Espera Hiki! -

Escuche su afanado llamado.

\- ¿si? -

-Este… veras parece que le agradas a sable, ¿cierto chico? -

\- ¡Guau!, ¡Guau! –

Respondió su mascota

\- ¿Y? -

-Ya que estás aquí pensé en ¿si no te importaría que te acompañara? -

\- ¿Acompañarme? -

Respondí confundido.

\- ¿Te molesto? -

-(suspiro), No, No le veo problema, pero ¿no tienes planes o algo por el estilo?, solo estoy leyendo un poco antes de regresar a casa, probablemente te aburras-

-No, solo estaba paseando a sable antes de regresar también, Yumiko está de vacaciones con sus padres y Hina siempre se pierde por estos tiempos, si te soy sincera estoy algo aburrida tampoco he podido contactar con Yukino-

Definitivamente no necesitaba saber eso.

-Bien supongo-

Intervenir estoy seguro que seguiría hablando si no la detengo.

\- ¿Entonces me sigue o qué? –

Cuestione dándome media vuelta en dirección al árbol donde me había recostado anteriormente.

\- ¿Ah?, claro-

Respondió enérgicamente Yuigahama siguiéndome de cerca, el viaje fue corto ya que literalmente me encontraba a un par de metros, recostándome con toda mi haraganería a cuesta, (suspiro), sacando el libro de mi bolsillo, disponiéndome a retomar mi lectura.

\- ¿Que lees Hiki? -

Cuestiono Yuigahama recostándose cerca de mí, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, lo que me obligo a separarme un par de metros, mientras sable daba tumbos alrededor nuestros, estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de esto.

-De la tierra a la luna, de julio Verne es un libro occidental posiblemente no hayas escuchado de el-

-Sí, no lo había oído nunca, y es difícil-

-Supongo, aprender y enlazar los nombres a cada uno de los personajes puede costar al inicio, pero termine adaptándome, eso si lo que más me choca seria los múltiples cálculos físico y matemáticos que se llevan a cabo la primera mitad del libro, no son mucho, pero me molestan, no soy el más fan de las matemáticas que digamos-

\- ¡Oh! -

Respondió con fingido interés, eres muy mala actuando Yuigahama.

-A mí tampoco me gustan siempre me confundo con tantos números-

Eso ya me lo esperaba.

-pero espera, ¿no eres el número uno en todas las asignaturas?, ¿Cómo puedes odiar las matemáticas y sacar buenas notas-

-Estudiar algo por deber es diferente a estudiar algo por placer-

\- ¡Oh!, entiendo-

Un incómodo silencio descendió sobre nosotros, por el rabillo del ojo, podría observar a una nerviosa Yuigahama jugando con sus dedos, parecía estar reuniendo coraje, supongo que ya sé que va a preguntar.

-Puedo preguntarte algo Hiki-

-Supongo-

-Ya que mencionaste lo de sable, por casualidad tu…¿tú te acuerdas del primer día de clase en Sobu?-

Y allí está la pregunta, no voy a negar que la estaba esperando, al mismo tiempo que la pregunto se hiso, sable corrió hacia mi suplicando por cariño.

-Diría que me alegra que sable se encuentre bien-

Respondió acariciando el marón pelaje del perro al lado mío.

-Entonces, si te acuerdas-

¿Por qué siento cierto tono de reproche en su voz?

-Que te atropelle una limosina no es cosa de todos los días, es más común camión-chan-

Me reí ante mi patético intento de chiste.

-Si tienes razón, entonces, ¿porque no lo mencionaste antes? -

-Porque no había nada que mencionar, además que no me acordaba de ello, hasta después de cumplir tu solicitud-

-Entonces, ¿no me reconociste? –

¿Porque suena decepcionada?

-No, en lo absoluto y tu cabello no ayudo-

\- ¿Mi cabello? –

Cuestiono acariciándose los mechones de su flequillo.

-Sí, era castaño si no recuerdo mal-

\- ¿Eh?, te gusta el cabello castaño Hiki-

-Eso no fue lo que dije, Yuigahama, es solo que hecho que hayas cambiado un rasgo tan distintivo, como lo es el cabello, no ayuda al hecho que te recuerde o no, si fueras a cambiar ese rosa chillón que tienes estoy seguro que no te reconocería-

Miento su imperativa personalidad, su chillona voz y ese par de trama son un distintito inigualable, ¡uf! sueno como idiota enamorada maldito sea este pensamiento.

-Veo, si es así no me quitare este color nunca-

La oí musitar para sí misma, las ventajas de portar el oído del mal supongo.

-Aunque, ¿a qué se debe el repentino interés?, no me digas que te sientes en deuda por algo tan viejo como eso-

\- ¡Pero!, ¡si no fuera por ti sable!, ¡mi pequeño sable! –

Refuto Yuigahama tomando a su mascota entre sus brazos con el instinto protector de una madre, parece que le tiene mucho cariño a su mascota, supongo que se podría aplicar lo mismo a mí y a Kamakura, nah ese viejo gato regordete siempre me da mala cara, ¡miau!, un fuerte miau reverbero en mi mete, lo siento Kamakura-sama usted es la única mascota que podría amar y servir, (suspiro), ya estoy delirando.

-Te lo dije en aquel entonces y te lo diré de nuevo, yo ayude a tu perro y tú me ayudaste, estamos a mano, no tienes que sentirte en deuda conmigo, y si por alguna razón me hablas por esta estúpida deuda que crees que tienes, te pido gentilmente que pares-

Exclamo había veneno en su voz con un ligero tono de pesar al musitar lo último, pero sus ojos, los ojos que Yukino tildaba ocasionalmente de los de un pez muerto, brillaban con un leve rencor casi imperceptible para cualquiera que no pusiera atención y un dolor que se guarda para sí mismo, quiero saber, era mi deseo egoísta, quería saber más de él, quería comprender que lo había orillado al extremo que se encontraba, lo había estado observando durante todo nuestro primer año, sabia de primera mano lo desinteresado que podía llegar a ser, aunque por lo que dijo nunca me noto y nunca lo hubiese hecho hasta me uní al club de servicio, no podía evitar sentirme deprimida por ese hecho, pero ahora, ahora tenía una oportunidad para conocerlo mejor, una oportunidad para que me notara, una oportunidad para, ¡ah! que estoy pensando, podría sentir calor en mis mejillas.

\- ¡No!, ¡claro que no te hablo por eso!, es solo-

Exclamo vivazmente yuigahama, perdiéndose sus últimas palabras en un tenue murmullo que no alcance a escuchar ni con una de mis 108 habilidades el oído del mal.

-Bien, porque déjame decirte, no necesito la lastima de nadie, nunca más-

\- ¡Mou!, ¡Hiki!, ¡ya te dije que no es lástima! -

Respondió con un aluvión de suaves golpes, ¿Por qué todas las mujeres que conozco son igual de violentas?, esto es maltrato.

\- ¡Está bien!, ¡está bien te creo!, ¡te creo!, ¡quieres dejar de golpearme! -

\- ¡Bien!, ¡y que no se te olvide! -

Respondió con un leve puchero.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora si me permite retomare mi lectura-

Un extraño, aunque cómodo silencio descendió sobre nosotros, solo los ocasionales bramidos de sable, así como su jugueteo llamaba la atención, solo hasta que quedo exhausto, durmiéndose en el regazo de su dueña, que perro más mimado.

El chillar de las cigarras hacía eco, mientras el sol toma su puesto en los más alto del cielo, y las personas paseaban felizmente ignorando sus preocupaciones, metidos en sus propios mundos.

-Hiki, juguemos un juego de penitencia-

Anuncio yuigahama recostándose en mi hombro, en serio que edad tienes

\- ¿Por qué? –

Respondí alejándome levemente de su lado, acto que fue respondido por una yuigahama recostándose a mi lado una vez más, sabes que, me rindo, para que malgastar energías, si va a ser lo mismo que con ese apodo que me puso.

-Bueno, porque será divertido-

-no le veo lo divertido-

-¡Eh! No me digas que no te gustas los juegos-

-Obviamente odio los juegos, las bromas y las peleas, especialmente las ultimas, siempre salgo mal parado-

Los amargos recuerdos de los múltiples acosos físico en lo que me vi envuelto, aun cuando aprendí a defenderme, era cosa de nunca olvidar, que pelen uno a uno bandas de cobardes si son tan macho.

-veo, espera ¿no siempre estas bromeando con yukino?, a veces ni siquiera se de lo que hablan –

Porque siento otra vez ese tono de reclamo.

-No veo como los abusos verbales de Yukinoshita sean una broma, además, ella es diferente-

\- Diferente, ¿cómo? –

Cuestiono con una mirada indiferente, ¿Por qué me siento interrogado?

-Bueno, diría que es como una ventisca, no puedes escapar de ella, solo buscar refugio, o perecer ante su impío ser-

\- ¿será así? -

\- ¿Qué insinúas? -

-Nada-

respondió con un tono levemente molesto, la alarma de mi celular reverbero fuertemente.

\- ¿Ese es el opening de Pre Cure? -

¡Mierda!

-No sé, a Komachi le gusta, suele ponerlo cuando juega con mi teléfono-

Miento, pero este secreto seba conmigo a la tumba.

-Entonces a Komachi-chan le gusta pre cure, parece que tenemos algo en común-

-Supongo, pero por ahora, creo que es hora de irme-

Esto es una retirada táctica.

\- ¡Eh!, ya te vas-

-Sí, ya es hora de almorzar, y Komachi no está, así que tengo que preparar el almuerzo-

\- ¿Y tus padres?, Hiki-

-Ambos son muy trabajadores-

No pude evitar que un tono melancólico se formará en mi voz, odio hablar sobre ello, será mejor que me valla rápido.

\- ¡Espera Hiki! –

Sentí un insidioso, ansioso, casi vicioso agarre, socavadas nauseas me invadieron, así como una ira primigenia, podría escuchar su voz, podría sentir su respiración, y con todo mi coraje me dispuse a encarar a aquel hombre, para mi sorpresa y para sorpresa de nadie, solo era Yuigahama, con una sonrisa tímida plasmada en su semblante, sosteniendo mi muñeca suavemente. Extraño que había sido eso, y porque sentía que debía cuidarme, supongo que son paranoillas mías.

-Si Yuigahama-

Especte al ver que no hablaba

-Esto, ¡Hiki! -

Mujer no grites tan de repente, que tengo oídos sensible.

-Veras….. ya que estas solo, n…no te importaría venir a almorzar a mi casa, claro si no te importa-

¡Oh! No, comida gratis mi única debilidad, como ya lo había mencionado antes, extrañamente su tono activo fue descendiendo mientras continuaba y su suave agarre había cesado y ahora se encontraba cabizbaja contemplando sus dedos.

Así que ese es el plan de tu ama, envenenarme con tu comida, aprovechándose de mi debilidad, sin siquiera mover un dedo, la imagen de una Yukinoshita con sonrisa de Cheshire apareció en mi sique, o bueno, eso me gustaría pensar, ciertamente estaba confundido, era la primera vez que alguien me había invitado a su casa, y no me dará una dirección falsa, o fuera para tratarme de payaso en sus fiestas y hacerme bromas, no es pa eso ¿verdad?

-No creo que sea buena idea, además no me gustaría ser una molestia-

\- ¡No lo serás!, ¡además mi madre siempre cocina de más!, ¡así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso!, ¡vamos Hiki! –

Exclamo levando abruptamente la vista y sus ojos avellana captaron mi atención con su brillo, un brillo de expectación igual que los de Komachi cuando se aproximaba las épocas navideñas, (suspiro), no creo poder negarme.

-(suspiro), si tú lo dices, entonces tomare tu invitación-

\- ¡Genial!, ¡vamos Hiki! –

Exclamo tomándome de las manos una vez más, mientras me guiaba en dirección a su hogar.

-Yuigahama-

Interrumpí el leve tarareo que llevaba.

-Si-

-Sabes que puedo caminar solo, ¿cierto? –

Dije apuntando a la unión de nuestras manos.

\- ¿EH? -

Respondió confundida, hasta procesar el echo había estado arrastrándome tomados de la mano todo este tiempo.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡lo siento! -

Soltó de inmediato su agarre, como si de fuego se tratase, mientras ocultaba su leve sonrojo, esta cabeza hueca es demasiado amigable, por su propio bien.

-Bien, seguimos entonces-

-sí, claro-

Tomo el liderazgo con sable a la cabeza, mientras yo me astenia de seguirla a una distancia prudente.

(Elipsis)

El camino fue más corto de lo que esperaba y al poco tiempo nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de su hogar, el cual se hallaba en el tercer piso de un complejo de apartamentos a 20 minutos de caminata desde nuestro el parque.

\- ¡Tadaima! –

Anuncio Yuigahama, abriendo la puerta con su llave, momento preciso en el que sable corrió dentro de su hogar, perdiéndose dentro.

\- ¡Bienvenida cariño!, ¡el almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos! –

No se dio a esperar su respuesta, el tono de su madre sonaba dulce, pero no tan empalagoso como el de su hija.

\- ¡Mama!, ¡he invitado a un amigo!, ¡¿me preguntaba si podría almorzar con nosotras?!-

Exclamo Yuigahama, despojándose de sus zapatos en el Genka, tomando un par de pantuflas color rosado en su remplazo.

¿amigo eh?, no recuerdo cuando nos volvimos amigos.

Por otra parte, su departamento, era el típico japonés, de piso de madera, la entrada era un pasillo que llevaba al comedor y sala al fondo a mano derecha con una pequeña cocina paralela a esta, y las dos habitaciones y baño estaban a mano izquierda.

\- ¡Oh!, ¡un amigo dices! –

Exclamo su madre asomándose desde la cocina, su madre al igual que su hija no estaba exenta de belleza, a pesar de su edad, que debería estar rondando de los 35 a los 40, no aparentaba más de 30, de ojos avellana con una tranquilizadora mirada maternal, su cabellera castaña clara estaba atada en moño en la parte trasera de su cabeza, su delantal blanco un tanto sucio de comida cubría su cuerpo impidiéndome contemplar su vestimenta, solo podía divisar su blusa de color marrón, además de las dos armas de destrucción masiva que le había heredado a su hija, aunque estoy seguro que son más grandes, y no, no soy un pervertido, pero ni yo puedo ir encontrad de la ley de gravitación universal.

-Disculpe mi introducción, soy Hikigaya Hachiman, compañero de Yuigahama-san, señora Yuigahama-

Me presente con un formal arco, que no se me diga que mi madre no me inculco modales.

\- ¿Hikigaya-kun?, ¡ah!, debes ser Hiki, ¿cierto?, no hay necesita de ser tan formal, Yui me ha contado mucho de ti-

¿Eh?

\- ¡Mama! -

-Pero no te quedes hay, pasa, serviré el almuerzo en un instante-

Y con ese anuncio se perdió en la cocina una vez más.

-Tu madre es bastante vivas-

No es que me sorprenda.

-jejeje, eso creo-

Si de tal palo tal astilla.

-Así que, ¿hablas de mí? –

La curiosidad me gano

-Vamos Hiki, ponte las pantuflas de invitado, te espero en el comedor-

Dijo con extraño tono casi mecánico, acaba de ignorarme abiertamente, porque tengo esa sensación que debería cuidarme, ¿cuidarme de Yuigahama?, aunque ahora que lo pienso, si su madre comparte los dotes culinarios de su hija entonces ya sé a qué temer.

-Hiki, ¿porque te tardas tanto? –

-Voy-

Respondí descartando mis preocupaciones, es comida gratis después de todo.

-Así que Hiki, como Yui y tú se conocieron-

Inicio la conversación la señora Yuigahama, actualmente nos encontrábamos los tres disfrutando el almuerzo que para mi sorpresa era excelente, sentados alrededor de un pequeño comedor para cuatro, con la señora Yuigahama al frente, y Yuigahama a mi lado.

\- ¡Mama!, ¡no preguntes sobre eso! -

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso es un tema vergonzoso? –

Cuestiono con una risueña sonrisa.

-N…no, pero-

-Somos compañeros de club-

Me di a la tarea de intervenir.

\- ¿Así no más?, Yui me conto que fue cuando salvaste al pequeño sable-

-GuaGua-

Ladro en respuesta sable, el cual se encontraba disfrutando de su alimento, soy yo o este perro nos entiende.

-Bueno, no diría que salvar, solo diría que fue un pequeño accidente aislado-

Miento, pero no necesita preocuparse por algo pasado.

-No volví a interactuar con Yuigahama-san, hasta que se unió al club-

-Enserio, y Yui que me conto como te pusiste en peligro por sable, así de como la d-

\- ¡Mama!, ¡Hiki, Yukinon y yo!, ¡hemos ayudados a varios estudiantes durante las horas del club!, ¡es bastante divertido!, ¡verdad Hiki! –

-Supongo-

Seguí su juego, parece que no quiere hablar de eso, ya que me invito no pienso causarles problemas.

-En verdad, es maravilloso que ayuden a los demás, suelen ser muchos-

-Bueno, no, pero Hiki ha ayudado a Sai-chan, un compañero nuestro en su entrenamiento en el tenis, y ha mejorado bastante, mientras que Yukinon y yo reclutamos nuevos miembros, ¡fue divertido!, ¡ha! Y también Saki-chan, trabajaba mucho para ayudar para ayudar a su familia con los asuntos escolares, y Hiki le propuso como se llamaba-

-Beca Yuigahama-

\- ¡Ah!, sí, eso beca, le explico de que se trataba y como conseguirla fácilmente, y pare que funciono ya que Saki-san, ha asistido más seguido a la escuela y ya no llega tarde a casa, por lo que me conto Komachi, y también estuvo esa vez-

(suspiro), actualmente la vergüenza es fuerte en mí, como puede hablar tanto esta mujer, y sobre todo, como puede hablar tanto, y hacer que me sienta avergonzado, no me sentía así desde que me tocaba presentarme durante la primaria, en verdad esta cabeza de aire.

Yuigahama y su madre siguieron conversando vivazmente sobre temas diverso, que iba desde la escuela las actividades del club, a programas de tv (Doramas), y moda, una vez que terminan con uno seguían con el otro sin pausa, parecieran que pudieran conversar por siempre, parece que el clan Yuigahama tiene un don para la socialización. Me alegro de no pertenecer a él, aunque había algo extraño en ver lo cerca que estaban madre e hija, como interactuaban, a veces burlas, pero amigablemente, como parecía haber una confianza no dicha entre sí, atestiguar eso era algo que así brotar un extraño sentimiento, un sentimiento que rara vez había sentido, algo que todos sentimos, y rara vez aceptamos, un sentimiento tan viejo como el humano mismo.

Los socavados recuerdos de cuando mi madre solía pasar más tiempo en casa me invadieron, como cuando me enseñó a Hornear galletas para el cumpleaños de Komachi, como cuando me había enseñado a andar en bicicleta, como me mimaba cuando llegaba lastimado o como encorecería cuando se enteraba que era molestado, como solía acurrucarme en las noches en las que tenía pesadilla, pero ya son solo recuerdo, recuerdos que se perderán con el tiempo, recuerdo de un tiempo más inocente y ahora, ahora apenas y la puedo ver, ¡ja! Solemos dar las cosas por sentado, hasta que lo perdemos, y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de saber de la posibilidad de la perdida, siempre las daremos por sentado.

Yuigahama Yui te envidio, si eso era lo sentía.

Nota

Siento la fuerza en este capítulo, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien cómo escribir este capítulo y lo siento un tanto forzado, aclaro.

Sé que Yuigahama es un tanto más audaz en cuanto a sus sentimientos, me excusare diciendo que esta Yui es más decidida que la del canon

Yuigahama no es una yandere ni lo será, solo quería plasmar lo vergonzoso que sería para ella si Hikigaya se entera del oculto amor que tiene, tanto así, como para actuar de esa forma, ignorándolo y un tanto celosa o por lo menos esa era mi intención, (parece que no tengo el don de la palabra).

La escena en la que Yuigahama toma de la mano, solo son maquinaciones de Hikigaya, ya que no está acostumbrado a un toque cariño fuera de su familia, e inconscientemente lo relaciona con su trauma de cuando casi lo violan, o esa era mi intención, releyendo me he dado cuenta que no lo he hecho como me lo imaginaba, (como dicen, no se puede ser objetivo sobre su propio trabajo)

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Dos tipos diferentes.

Bajo el crepuscular cielo de chiba, vagaba por los solitarios pasillos del edificio especial, sombras espectrales plasmada en el longevo pasillo, encareciendo la sombría atmosfera y el crujir triste, vago y escalofriante con cada avance del linóleo a mis pies, llenándome de fantásticos terrores, de historias nunca contadas e imaginación imperativa.

¡OH!, cuantos terrores abran nacido o cuantas historias de poético escrito se habrán creado bajo tan idónea atmosfera.

(suspiro)

Mi fuerte y cansado suspiro reverbero con toda osadía por todo aquel solitario pasillo.

-Fue una tarde como esta-

Musite muy para mis adentros, si, recuerdo ese día, el día en el que me le confesé a orimoto, aun después de haber experimentado el rechazo es más de 5 ocasiones diferentes seguí intentándolo, ¿Por qué, ahora me cuestiono?

-Era un idiota-

Me respondí recostándome en el alfeizar de la venta.

-No, soy un idiota, solo un idiota más en un mundo de fantasía, en donde creía que al final del arcoíris habría un final feliz, incluso para alguien como yo-

(suspiro)

-Cuan erróneo estaba, por suerte ella destrozo ese mundo, y ahora solo soy otro idiota en la cruel realidad-

Mis más profundos pensamientos salieron sin ánimos de detenerse, he estado demasiado contemplativo últimamente, extrañamente rememorando estas viejas heridas, y no descubro porque, tal vez debería escribirlo, y posiblemente alguien que lo lea pueda encontrar algo de verdad en mis estúpidos e inmaduros pensamientos.

-Hiki-

¡Me cago!, me sobresalte visiblemente ante el preocupado e inesperado llamado, intentando callar el repentino lamento de mi corazón encarando al perpetrador de tal sobresalto

-Yuigahama, ya te dije que me vas a matar un día de esto-

Exclame.

-Hiki, tu-

Dijo ella llevándose las manos al pecho, con sus ojos acuosos brillando con su extraña tonalidad rosada, y una preocupación palpable, una incómoda, aunque placentera sensación me inundo, me escucho, estoy seguro de ello.

-Yuigahama, ¿no deberías estar en la sala del club? -

Tome las riendas de la conversación antes que pudiera fomentar cualquier incomoda pregunta

-Bueno si…pero Hiki-

-Entonces, ¿porque estás aquí? -

No tenía intención de dejarla pregunta, por lo menos no todavía.

-Este…estaba preocupada porque no habías aparecido todavía, así que pensé, pensé en venir a buscarte-

Dijo sin ánimos de vacilación, encarcelando mi mirada con la suya con las cadenas de una férrea convicción.

-Hiki, hace un momento tu-

-Bien, vámonos yuigahama-

\- ¡EH!, adonde-

-A la sala del club adonde más-

-Pero Hiki-

-Andado-

Fue todo lo que dijo cuándo comenzó su camino hacia el club, su mirada normalmente seria, había sido reemplazada por una de nerviosismo, conocía ese sentimiento, el sentimiento de ser atrapada en algo vergonzosos para ti, pero no había solo vergüenza, también cierto dolor y una renuencia a hablar de ello.

Sabía que no me permitiría preguntar y sabía que no me daría respuesta, esto provocaba un fuerte dolor que invadió mi pecho, como si clavaran una estaca en lo más profundo de mi corazón, era casi insoportable, y solo una pregunta brotaba, ¿Quién era ella?

-Espérame Hiki-

Lo llame mientras me apresuraba a alcanzarlo, tal vez no sea hoy, pero él lo había dicho, había dicho que podríamos conocernos mejor, así que algún día, algún día me permitirá saberlo.

Disminuyendo mi paso una agitada Yuigahama logro alcanzarme, ya había mermando el feroz latir de mi corazón en algo más normal.

-Sabes Hiki, cuando estuve preguntando por ti, todos respondía, ¿Hikigaya?, ¿ese espeluznante?, fue totalmente un dolor sabes-

Dijo ella en tono molesto, probablemente por la idea de haber tenido que buscarme.

-Pues perdóname por mi impopularidad-

Respondí con sarcasmo.

-No fu gran cosa-

Respondió con un con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas jugando tranquilamente con su flequillo.

-Y… por, por eso debes darme tu número de teléfono, digo es raro y vergonzoso estar buscándote, ¿no crees? –

-Supongo-

Respondí brevemente, sacando mi iPhone y haciéndole entrega a yuigahama.

\- ¿Tengo que anotarlo yo?, aunque es muy loco que me lo entregues como si nada Hiki-

\- ¿Enserio?, no le veo el problema, no es como si tuviera nada de importancia o vergonzoso hay-

Con el movimiento de dedos digno de un ninjutsu Yuigahama anoto rápidamente su número y me hiso entrega de mi teléfono.

Echando brevemente un vistazo a la lista de contactos, que hasta ahora solo eran mi madre, mi padre y Komachi, vislumbre en nombre de Yui junto a un monto de corazones y estrellas, esto es spam, no hay otra forma de verlo, en todo caso como le hiso para poner las estrella y los corazones, yo apenas se cómo poner los emoticones de carita feliz, de soslayo pude verla hacer un breve suspiro, mientras apreciaba la pantalla de su teléfono.

(ELISIS)

\- ¡Yaharo! -

Realizo yuigahama su típico saludo tribal una vez llegamos al club.

-Bienvenida Yuigahama-san, veo que tuviste suerte en hallarlo, o tal vez debería decir ¿desgracia? –

Cuestiono Yukinoshita llevándose la mano a la barbilla

-Suena como si fuera algún tipo de maldición andante-

-No he dicho tal cosa, parece que tienes un complejo de persecución Hikiyotaki-san-

-Nada de complejo, acabas de compararme con un túnel maldito, soy Hachi (8), no Shi (4) [1]-

-Jejeje, Yukinon, veras la otra vez me topé con este café-

Como siempre Yuigahama intervino en un claro intento de mediar en nuestras ya legendarias campañas verbales, atosigando a Yukinoshita con su banal conversación.

(Toc, Toc, Toc)

El leve golpeteo resonó suavemente sumiendo la habitación en silencio, con un leve lamento la puerta corrediza se abrió revelando al rubio más rubio y más menemista con el que había tenido la suerte de toparme.

-Disculpe, tengo una petición, este es el club de voluntarios ¿cierto? -

Anuncio hayama tomando toda atención sin asomo de reverencia.

-Claro-

Respondí brevemente

\- ¡Ah!, qué bueno, Hiratsuka Sensei dijo que podía contar con ustedes si necesitaba ayuda, fue difícil librarme de las actividades del club-

Dijo activando la zona, por desgracia para él, tanto Yukinoshita como yo somos inmunes.

-Eso no me importa-

Respondió con todo el veneno que pudo Yukinoshita, podría sentir el aire helado exudando a su alrededor, sabes, ahora que lo pienso Yukinoshita podría ser una buena sucesora del caballero de acuario.

\- ¿Cuál es la petición por la que viniste?, Hayama Hayato-

No había ningún signo de cortesía tras sus palabras, Hayama habiéndolo notado esbozo una tensa sonrisa.

-Bueno, sobre eso-

Dijo mientras extraía su celular, enseñándonos un mensaje en el que se trata a tobe como un delincuente, a Yamato de tres tiempos y por ultimo a Ooka de Bullying, bueno lo de Ooka y Yamato es un tanto cierto, aunque ese idiota de pelo rojizo no tengo ni idea.

\- ¡Ah!, ese mensaje de nuevo-

Suspiro cansado Yuigahama.

\- ¿Un mensaje en cadena?, ¿eh? –

Cuestiono Yukinoshita.

-Sí, desde que comenzó a circular el estado de ánimo en el aula es pesado, y me molesta ya que están hablando mal de mis amigos-

Dijo con tono preocupado, habiendo algo que me inquietaba, preste más atención a sus expresiones

-Pero no quiero que se convierta en una cacería de bruja, solo quiero encontrar una forma de alegrar las cosas-

Hiso énfasis en sus últimas palabras, lo cual solo avivo más mi inquietud.

-Básicamente, ¿quieres aclarar las cosas? -

-Sí, más o menos-

-Entonces solo hay una forma, hay que hallar al culpable-

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?-

Respondió con nerviosismo, ummmm….. curioso, me parece que tal vez haya algo tras bambalinas

-Los mensajes en cadena es un acto despreciable que calumnia la dignidad de la otra persona, con la única intención de lastimarla, mientras el culpable permanece en el anonimato-

Respondió Yukinoshita levantados de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, su sedosa cabellera azabache se balanceaba con cada contonear de su caminar y el rojizo del crepúsculo le daba una ardiente presencia, había determinación y seguridad en cada una de sus palabras, la había conocido por un tiempo, pero si había algo que seguía impresionándome de ella, era su férrea voluntad y su terca competitividad y había cierta belleza en esas dos cualidades, la belleza pura de un níveo paisaje.

-La única forma de lidiar con esto es hallar al culpable, y destruirlo, fuente: Yo-

Sus palabras eran crueles pero justa, por lo menos en su peculiar forma de ver.

\- ¿así que es por experiencia? -

Cuestione, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-En todo caso, ese es la mejor manera de tratar con ese tipo de persona, buscare al culpable, y hare que lamente su acto, después de eso está a tu discreción, Hayama Hayato, ¿estás de acuerdo? –

Reafirmo ignorando mis palabras, encarando a nuestro contratista con mirada decidida y severa

\- ¿Eh?, si supongo-

Su máscara se agrieto brevemente parecía demasiado nervioso para alguien que estaba buscando al culpable tras las calumnias de sus disque amigo, parece que tenía razón, hay algo que no nos está contando.

-Bien, entonces ¿desde cuando comenzaron los mensajes? –

-La semana pasada, ¿creo? –

\- ¿Paso algo en el aula que incitara esto Hayama-kun, Yuigahama-san? -

-No, los chicos no han actuado de manera diferente-

Respondió Yuigahama con una leve preocupación regalándome miradas furtivas

-Supongo que no está demás en preguntarte, Hikigaya-

-Supones, ¿eh? –

Cuestione burlonamente mientras me daba a la tarea de rememorar todo lo sucedido la semana pasada, solo una cosa me vino a la mente y la realización me golpeo.

\- ¿Creo que tengo una idea de la causa y los posibles culpable? -

Respondí con torcida sonrisa, Hayama se estremeció Yuigahama parece en conflictos, mientras que yukinoshita ignoraba sus estados de ánimo, mientras me regalaba un vistazo al mar turbulento de sus ojos zafiros, incitándome a contarlo todo.

-Por tu sonrisa no parece ser nada bueno Hikigaya, me dirás tu hipótesis o ¿solo te quedaras hay siendo más espelúznate de lo normal? –

¿Enserio cuál es tu trauma con mi apariencia? Ya verás.

-Pídemelo bonito y te lo diré Yukinoshita-san-

Respondí burlonamente, el aire se congelo, la sorpresa esculpió el rostro de Yuigahama y la rutilante aura de hayama se en negreció.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- ¿Eh? -

Se escucharon dos exclamaciones diferentes.

-Creo no haberte escuchado bien Hikigaya-kun, ¿Qué te lo pida cómo? -

Respondió con el ceño fruncido con un leve tic de su parpado y sonrisa forzada.

-Que me lo pidas bonito, creo que hay cierta palabra para pedir algo amablemente, como por fa-

Hice gesto con la mano para que siguiera la frase ignorando su pequeño arrebato

Pero no hubo respuesta, Yukinoshita solo me dio su más fierra mirada llena de renuencia mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Por favor Hikigaya-kun-

Respondió casi escupiendo cada palabra, ¡Jajaja!, sinceramente encuentro fascinante esa terquedad da suya.

-Ves no era tan difícil-

-Si claro-

Respondió con sarcasmo.

-Y bien me dirás cuál es tu idea-

Proclamo rápidamente cambiando el tema, mientras dos ardiente mirada perforaban mi existencia

-Es bastante simple, se trata de la excursión-

\- ¡Ah!, es eso-

Dijo Yuigahama en realización, Yukinoshita por otro lado no pareció haber llegado todavía a la respuesta, ummmm…extraño, no es que la trate de idiota (bueno a veces sí), pero pareció haber comprendido la idea bastante rápido, demasiado diría.

-Y ¿cómo se supone que está relacionado?, Hikigaya-

-Creo que Yuigahama llego a la misma respuesta, ¿dejare que ella lo explique? –

La incite a responder la pregunta hechas, en pro de deshacerme de este extraño presentimiento.

\- ¿Eh?, ¡yo! -

-Yuigahama, ¿podrías decirme a que se refiere Hikigaya? -

Intervino Yukinoshita con ojos orgulloso de felino en busca de afecto.

\- ¡Jejeje!, veras Yukinon, creo que Hiki se refiere a la formación de grupo-

Bien, parece que tenía la idea correcta, Ahora solo tengo que apropiarme de la idea de mi sirviente demonio y todos te alabaran, ¡Sasuga! Hikigaya-sama, ¡espera!, ¡me equivoque de novela!

-Ummmm….¿podrías explicarte Yuigahama?

Contemplo yukinoshita en busca de respuesta, con hambre insaciable de conocimiento.

\- ¿Bueno, la formación de grupo en este tipo de eventos suele tener un efecto sobre las relaciones después, hay personas muy sensibles a este tipo de tema, lo toman personal, como si los excluyera arbitrariamente, y uno solo puede preguntarse qué hiso mal? -

-En un grupo de 4 uno quedara fuera, el temor de ser excluido-

Intervine completando la idea de una imperativa jugando con su cabello malecón, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Ese tipo de recelo forman rencores, envidias y en caso extremo odio y en busca de deshacerse de ese tipo de emociones creciente busca una forma de desquitarse con la causa o no ser el único excluido, ¿no es así Yuigahama-san? –

Su cuerpo tembló brevemente ante la mención de su nombre y una corriente eléctrica corría por espina cual nubes de tormenta, atormentando los cielo.

\- ¿Eh?, si supongo-

Respondió nerviosamente rascándose la mejilla, ummmm…curioso cuando menos, tal vez trapos sucio tras su imagen, bueno, siempre los hay, ella no es especial y eso es lo curioso ¿Qué habrá detrás del telón de su obra?

\- ¿Así que implicas que uno de los tres puede ser el culpable? –

La voz de noble dama me saco de mi ensueño.

-Sí, básicamente, esa es la idea-

-E…esperen un momento, el mensaje implica a los tres, así que no creo que ninguno de ellos sea el culpable-

Intervino Hayama con su suave sonrisa, un tanto tensa para mi gusto si es de decir.

\- ¿Eres idiota?, obviamente es una distracción, si fuera yo dejaría a uno fuera para que fuera el principal sospechoso, pero parece que no tuvieron la misma idea-

Contemple sosteniendo mi cabeza sobre mis manos en esta mesa de madera y metal.

-Hiki eso es horrible-

Juzgaron mis pensamientos.

-Despreciablemente astuto Hikigaya-

Acaso lo que oigo es un elogio de Yukinoshita, no está nevando verdad, aún estamos en verano.

-Gracias, lo tomare como un cumplido-

-Tómalo como quieras, en todo caso eso facilita las cosas para hallar al culpable-

Parece demasiado determina para hallar al culpable, por su parte Hayama mostraba cierta renuencia.

-No creo que hallar al culpable sea la mejor idea Yukinoshita-

Intervine profetizando lo que podría ocurrir al dejarla andar por esa idea.

-Claro que es la mejor idea, no solo el culpable esta desprestigiando a otros ocultando detrás de la fachada el anonimato, sino que, si es verdad y uno de los tres es el culpable, lo vuelve aún más despreciable-

Exclamo sujetando su brazo izquierdo en un suave y auto infligido abrazo, viejos terrores podrían haber despertado, la bestia iracunda deseaba el vital líquido de toda vida.

-Violando la confianza que el otro tiene sobre ti, apuñalándolo en silencio, mientras pones una falsa sonrisa aparentando no suceder nada, es…..repugnante-

Poso su mirar sobre nuestro príncipe con rencor palpable mientras el espacio tiempo se distorsiona bajo la gravedad de las palabras.

-Yukinon-

Exclamo Yuigahama con leve culpa, impermisible para cualquiera mas no para sus ojos.

\- ¿Experiencia de nuevo? –

Cuestione resaltando el pesar sin tacto alguno.

\- ¿Eh? -

Confusa expresó Yukinoshita (suspiro), me tome un tiempo para pensar bien mis palabras.

-Yukinoshita, tal vez no soy el mejor para decir esto, pero no te tomes esta solicitud como algo personal-

Exprese arriesgándome enfrente a la bestia del pasado a un atormentando a la joven sobre la cama

-No lo tomo personal, Hikigaya-kun-

Vocifero sus palabras colocándose a la defensiva.

\- ¿A no?, entonces no te molestara que resuelva esto sin hallar al culpable, que es posiblemente lo que nuestro cliente quiere, ¿cierto? -

Enfatice mis últimas palabras ofreciéndole la palabra a hayama

-Supongo, si-

Respondió con perceptible alivio.

-Ves-

Recalque a la noble frente a mí, sugiriendo barrer el problema debajo de la alfombra, algo que no me gustaba hacer.

-Yukinon-

Llamo Yuigahama acercándose lentamente y envolviendo a yukinoshita en un suave abraso, aunque la reina intento resistirse fue inútil ante la insistente chica.

-Hiki tiene razón, si el culpable fuera hallado, las cosas no serían como siempre, todo se derrumbaría, sé que la tracción duele, son mis amigos, y me duele saber que son capases de esto, pero comprendo por qué lo hicieron, es por eso que puedo perdonarlo, pero Yukino yo nunca-

Sugirió la imperativa chica que bajo cierta luz parecía forzal su ideal, ofreciendo promesa se no se podrán cumplir.

-No te equivoques Yuigahama-

Intervine antes de que algo más pasara.

-Están dando demasiado drama a algo tan trivial, somos celosos, avariciosos e envidiosos por naturaleza-

(suspiro) enumeré las diferentes cualidades que nos caracterizan.

-Mira comparto su idea de exponer al culpable y de lo repugnante del acto, pero, eso solo se aplicaría tal vez para una joven idealista o para un estúpido e ingenuo chico, después de todo hay quienes prefieren la linda mentira a una cruel realidad, si ellos prefieren esa mentira, no somos quien, para dictar sobre eso, ¿no es así Yukinoshita? –

-Supongo que tienes razón Hikigaya-

Respondió por fin liberándose de su anterior aprensión con una yuigahama un tanto conflictiva.

\- ¿Supones?, te cuesta tanto admitir que tengo razón-

Expuse con tono cómico diluyendo la extraña atmosfera

-ahora que lo mencionas-

Respondió llevándose la mano a la su delicadamente a su mentón en un acto de hacer creer que estaba pensando

-De echo es así-

Respondió con una suave sonrisa, ¡Ja! Esta Yuki onna.

-Hiki, ¿entonces cómo piensa resolverlo? –

Intervino yuigahama apoderándose de mi atención colocándose entre Yukinoshita y yo.

-La solución es bastante simple siendo sincero, alguien tiene que quedar por fuera si o si, y ese alguien debes ser tu Hayama-

\- ¿Yo? –

Cuestiono un sorprendido hayama

-Sí, tú, solo tienes que encontrar cualquier excusa para no poder ir con ello y asegurarte que los tres vayan junto, eso debería solucionarlo todo-

Claro que esto no arreglaba el problema subyacente pero eso era lo que él quería.

\- ¿Enserio es así de simple? -

Cuestiono dubitativamente Yukinoshita.

-Lo será por lo menos por ahora-

Recalque mis palabra para que lo tuvieran en cuenta

-No parece una verdadera solución-

Y no lo era, como decía Yukinoshita solo alargaría la decadencia de algo moribundo

-Si lo sé, pero es su decisión-

(suspiro)

-Tanto hablar me a resecado la garganta, iré por un café Max, ¿quieren algo?, ¿Yukinoshita?, ¿Yuigahama? –

Le cuestione a mis dos compañeras al ofrecer mi "caballerosidad" que solo funcionada de autosatisfacción

-Me gustaría un té de limón, Hikigaya-

-Yo quisiera un jugo de naranja Hiki-

-Bien-

Respondí simplemente, mientras salía del salón.

(elisis)

Las tres bebidas resonaron con un con un distintivo sonido metálico al ser entregada por la máquina expendedora, el eco se expandió en el mortífero silencio ,mientras me disponía a tomarlas distinguí el leve golpeteo de pasos acercándose.

-Bien cuál es tu juego-

Aborde el tema sin asomo de reverencia

\- ¿De qué Juego está hablando Hikitani-kun? –

Respondió el causante de mi malestar

-No te hagas el tonto niño bonito-

Respondí encarando a Hayama a poco pasos de mi

-Me refiero a toda esta patraña tuya-

Lo juzgue sin ninguna base, sin ninguna prueba solo con un vagó presentimiento de la imagen sesgada de este tipo.

-En verdad no sé de qué estás hablando Hikitani-

No se dio a esperar su respuesta.

-vamos hayama, no hay nadie en esta escuela que se atreva a ir en tu contra o de pequeña pandilla, todos te adoran-

Sentencie bajo una mera sospecha, ninguna prueba para sustentarme solo una duda sobre su comportamiento, nada sostenible, así tendría que sacarle la verdad.

-Y basas tu pregunta en bases de cómo me perciben los demás, Hikitani, no crees que lo que tratas de decir está cerca de la calumnia-

-Me baso en que puedes ser lo que los demás quieren que seas, el deportivo, el sociable, el inteligente, el bien portado, el príncipe, ¿Cuál de todas eres Hayama? -

Una cara de póker, una máscara con enraizadas fisuras, fue lo que me mostro.

-Eso suena como celos ¿sabes?, si soy lo que otros quieren que sea, ¿Cómo podría ir encontrad de esas expectativas?, no tienes nada con que sustentar lo que insinúas-

-Si tienes razón-

Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Y es por esas misma razón que lo creo, porque nadie lo esperaría de ti, porque sé que no eres lo que otros ven eso solo es una ilusión una máscara, dime en verdad que eres-

El silencio se estableció mientras los pensamientos se movían en pos de defender su terreno.

-Estoy impresionado-

Dijo con el semblante tallado en mármol por el magistral actor que mostraba respaldarlo

\- No lo creo, más bien fuiste bastante obvio, ni siquiera esperaba que lo admitieras -

-No veo porque negarlo, solo estamos nosotros dos después de todo-

Parafraseo perdiendo la plástica sonrisa, el monstruo había salido y las inquietas sombras pululaban en infantiles juegos bajo la atenta mirada del crepúsculo como padre.

-Te vas a quedar hay o me vas a decir tus motivos-

Exigí respuesta a preguntas por formular.

\- ¿Por qué debería decírtelo Hikitani-kun? -

-Por nada, es solo simple curiosidad-

Respondí ante su negativa mientras comenzaba mi camino de regreso a la sala del club ignorando su presencia

-Entiendo, dime ¿alguna vez han esperado algo de ti? –

Respondió con pesar y cierto rencor en sus afiladas palabras.

-Aparte de mi madre y Komachi, no, nunca lo han hecho-

Satisfice brevemente su pregunta.

-Veo tienes, suerte-

Respondió con envidia, de momentos más simple, de actos sin corromper o cargas no impuesta

\- ¡JA!, ¿suerte?, si supongo que podría verse de esa forma, así que todo este quilombo es ¿porque no puedes decir que no? -

Ni hubo respuesta, solo estaba hay observándome, analizándome y juzgándome bajo su propio escrutinio.

\- ¡uf!, apariencia, popularidad, dinero, muchos matarían por tu suerte, pero todos es para nada, nunca se está del todo satisfecho, sinceramente lo encuentro patético-

Arugas de malestar se tallado con cincel en su detallo busto

-Tú no sabes la presión y el estrés que conlleva todo eso-

Respondí aparentemente liberándose de un peso que lo atormentaba.

-Tienes un punto, en todo caso, ¿cómo se relaciona esto con Yukinoshita? –

No hubo respuesta estas también, sus ojos índigos mostraban malestar como si de un asunto tabú para él se hubiese mencionado.

-¿Están obvio?

-Venga ya, hasta un ciego puede ver el desprecio que te tiene-

Otra vez no hubo respuesta, y el pesar se mostraban en sus ojos índigos de traumas pasado, de culpa e incapacitada de una mismo.

-Parece ser bastante rencorosa-

-No tienes ni idea-

Respondió con una genuina sonrisa.

-Veo, me haré una nota mental de no molestarla-

Con eso comencé de nuevo mi camino.

-Solo quiero arreglar las cosas, Hikitani, ¿es mucho pedir?-

Escuche a mis espaldas.

-tal vez si, tal vez no, no está en mí en decidir, lo que sí puedo decir es lo equivocado de tu método, ¿o acaso no lo notas? -

-Lo sé, no es la primera vez que lo intento, pero ella-

Respondió arrepentimiento plasmada en su voz, arrepentimientos de acciones no echas y egocéntrica de querer cambiarlo

-Y simplemente no te deja, no la culpo-

Termine su frase, sin brindarle atención a su atormentada mente

-Reparar algo roto puede conducirte a más dolor, ¿estás dispuesto a ello? -

-…..Si, quiero enmendar las cosas, sabes Hikitani si las cosas fueran diferentes ¿tal vez podríamos ser amigo? –

Dijo con tanta sinceridad que me coloco incómodo.

-Claro que no, en aquel entonces ustedes lo dijeron, nunca podríamos ser amigos, y ¿sabes qué? tienen razón-

Con eso dicho reinicie mi viaje.

\- ¡Ah! Y, por cierto, mi nombre es Hikigaya, y que no se te olvide, Hayama-san-

Declare perdiéndome en los espectrales pasillos, sumiéndome en el silencio más ensordecedor, perdido de nuevo en mis pensamientos en el desierto de mis pensamientos.

1)Si lo sé, pésimo chiste, pero tenía que hacerlo, el impulso de idiotez lo dictaba.

2) tal vez lo hayan notado, pero Yukinoshita usa el kun solo con Hayama o Hikigaya si es que está molesta, solo para que lo tengan encuentra.

He estado tratando de cambiar mi escritura, agregando esporádicamente los pensamientos de los otros personajes, para no concentrarme tanto en Hikigaya, agradezco consejos.

Gracias por leer


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

El Amor de un chunni part 1

Un día más habitando en esta estéril habitación, guiados arbitrariamente por las manos del tiempo, contemplando las manecillas del reloj que con cada tictac consumía la vida con su insaciablemente gula, llevándose consigo toda memoria de irrelevantes criaturas, tan irreal, tan fantástico, condenados a merced suyo.

Guiados haya, donde solo nos convertiremos en memoria de una piedra sepultada, donde no exista el deseo, halla a lo lejos, ofuscado por el tiempo.

-Hiki-

La empalagosa, aunque ya apreciada voz de Yuigahama me saco de mi soliloquio interno, es extraño, como sin darnos cuenta todo pasa, como detalles de carácter ínfimo, podría turbar nuestras vidas, donde el minino cambio de ello podría afectarnos, bastante paradójico si lo piensas, ¿Cuándo comencé a apreciar su voz?, me pregunto.

\- ¿Si?, Yuigahama-

Respondí alzando mi mirar de la novela que actualmente leía.

-No, no es nada, es solo, que estabas poniendo mala cara-

Respondió con curiosidad infantil, no pude evitar rememorar ese día, se ha inmiscuido demasiado en mi vida desde entonces, aunque no lo suficiente como para ser un fastidio, siempre curiosa, siempre amable, despistada en ocasiones, vivas en su propia manera, tal vez, tal vez es por eso por lo que ha empezado agradarme su presencia, en verdad soy un idiota.

-Yuigahama, cuando has visto a Hikigaya con buena cara-

La fría, calma y refinada voz de Yukinoshita reverbero con aire de gran dama, ¡uf!, no podrías dejarlo pasar ¿cierto?

-Es el rostro que me otorgaron mis padres, si vas a recriminárselo a alguien, álcelo a ellos-

Respondí brevemente, retomando una vez más mi lectura.

-Bueno si-

¡Eh! Así que estás de acuerdo con la afirmación de Yukinoshita y yo aquí pensando que eras una buena chica ¡Ha! la desilusión de las expectativas.

-Es solo, que se veía peor de lo usual-

\- ¡EH! ¿Es eso siquiera posible? -

Respondió Yukinoshita con fingida sorpresa.

-Al parecer si-

Respondí gruñonamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede Hiki? –

-No, no es nada, solo está pensando-

-Hikigaya-

El crujir de la puerta abriéndose tomo toda atención presente.

\- ¡Hachiman! -

Exclamo Zaimokuza con magistral voz interrumpiendo a nuestra dama de hielo, su ceñida gabardina revoloteo con la leve brizna que se filtraba por la venta, su robusto cuerpo daba testimonio de nuestras hornadas de entrenamiento en estos meses, siendo más fornido que antes, mas su regordeta figura no se había perdido de un todo.

\- ¡Hachiman! –

Llamo de nuevo ignorando las miradas de recelo de Yukinoshita y Yuigahama, venga porque siempre le dan la misma mirada, es inofensivo el tipo.

\- ¡Esto es terrible necesito tu ayuda camarada! –

-Zaimokuza kun, si tiene una solicitud, será mejor que tomes asiento y lo digas calmadamente-

Sentencio nuestra reina de hielo.

(suspiro)

-Que sucede Zaimokuza, necesitas ayuda de nuevo con tus malos manuscritos-

\- ¡No asumas que son malos que sin siquiera leerlos y no pongas esa cara! –

Respondió señalándome acusatoriamente.

-Lo siento, pero tus solicitudes siempre son un dolor, así que, de ¿qué se trata esta vez? –

-Pues veras mientras contemplaba el abismo como única existencia, me cuestione el significado más profundo, y allí la deslumbre, más bella que Athenea, Hera o afrodita misma, y con gran gracia y gran porte, hurto el corazón de este gran hombre-

\- ¡Oh no!, esto es peor de lo que pensé-

-Temo que concuerdo contigo Hikigaya-

Intervino Yukinoshita llevándose las manos a la sien.

\- ¿Eh?, de que se trata Yukinon, Hiki-

Cuestiono Yuigahama inclinando la cabeza infantilmente.

-Bueno parece que Chunni-san, quiere pedir consejos amorosos-

\- ¡Eh!, ¡¿enserio?!-

Chillo Yuigahama con sus ojos en ascua.

-Zaimokuza, ya hablamos sobre esto, las chicas 2D no pueden corresponderte-

\- ¡No asumas que es una 2D! –

-Bueno la última vez fue Hatsume Miku-

\- ¡Enserio! –

Intervino Yuigahama.

\- ¿La conoces? -

\- ¡Eh!, Bueno si, me gustan sus canciones jejeje-

\- ¡verdad que son magnifica, no solo la letra, su voz también, su presencia! -

Saben que solo que solo es un programa voz, y una imagen creada digitalmente ¿verdad?, bueno mejor me callo que me hacen la de Jesús cristo.

-Dejando de lado todo eso-

Intervino Yukinoshita que parecía tener un dolor de cabeza permanente.

\- ¿Cuál es exactamente tu solicitud? -

\- ¡Jojojo! -

-Y deja esa molesta forma de hablar chunni-san-

-Bueno, ¿pero podrías dejar de llamarme chunni-san? -

Respondió un decaído Zaimokuza.

-De acuerdo Zaimokuza-kun-

-Bien, ¿Cuál es la chica? –

\- ¡Si cuéntanos! -

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas el café maid al que fuimos la última vez? –

No me gusta por donde va esto.

\- ¿si? –

-Bueno, yo suelo ir a menudo ahí, en especial cuando estoy escribiendo manuscrito y esta camarera que siempre me atendido-

-Alto ahí, no quiero desilusionarte, pero sabes que esa camarera es amble con todos, y si crees que es especial contigo, es solo para sacarte dinero-

-Hiki, lo haces sonar como si ella fuera una clase de estafadora-

-Solo digo la verdad, por lo general las mujeres solo se acercan a tipos como nosotros para sacarnos provechos, y si tomas encuentra que ella es una trabajadora que está intentando general ganancias a su empleador es muy probable que ese sea la situación-

-Hikigaya, aunque tengas un punto. La forma en que lo dices es repulsiva-

Recrimino cubriéndose su modesto cofre mientras me regalaba sus eyes cold patente pendiente.

-En todo caso, mi punto sigue en alto. Zaimokuza, lo más probable es que ella solo sea amable contigo solo porque eres un cliente-

\- ¡Eso lo se hachiman!, no es como si fuera la primera vez-

Musito lo último, ¡oh!, escuche algo muy triste, te entiendo con parto tu dolor hermano, en señal de respecto me coloqué a su lado y puse mi mano en su hombro.

\- ¡Hachiman! -

Exclamo con los ojos acuosos y mirada brillante, por favor no me des esa mirada, esa mirada solo la tiene permitida Totsuka.

Por otra parte, ambas femenina que habían estado observando nuestra interacción nos regalaban, una mirada entre frialdad y asco, hey qué onda con esas miradas chicas, esperaba eso de Yukinoshita, pero incluso la rutilante Yuigahama era igual.

(tos, tos, tos)

-entonces-

Respondí reclinadme de nuevo en mi asiento.

\- ¿Que te hace creer que esta vez es diferente? -

-Bueno está el hecho que me topé con ella en la comiket año pasada fue pura casualidad y tuvimos una acalorada discusión entre que era mejor si el Yuri o el Yaoi y es obvio que el Yuri verdad que si camarada-

Zaimokuza por favor no sigas estas dos tienen mirada muy inusuales, temo por tu seguridad y la mía.

-Pero era terca y me debatió con el ardor del quemar de mil soles-

Respondió con brío.

-Fue una lucha legendaria, digna de los tiempos romanos, pero las frugales corrientes de tiempo sentencio nuestro encuentro y tuvimos que separarnos en términos pocos justo, hasta que volvimos a toparnos a inicios de años en aquel recinto por la causalidad o destino, desde entonces he estado acudiendo cada vez que las ofrendas de mis progenitores me han sido entregada, solo para contemplar su figura-

-Veo y supongo que se convirtió en el objeto de tu afecto, durante ese tiempo, Pero Zaimokuza-

Proclame seriamente

-Eso todavía no respalda que tú seas el suyo, o si quiera tenga algún tipo de interés en ti-

-Lo se camarada, es por eso que solicitud tu ayuda, quiero ganarme los afectos de aquella inocua dama, que hace latir el núcleo de este indigno ser-

(suspiro)

-Me resino supongo que puedes contar conmigo, aunque soy el peor al que pudiste pedirles consejos románticos, ¿Qué? -

Cuestione a ambas chicas que me habían dado miradas discrepantes, Yuigahama que tenía una mirada que podría rivalizar en brillo con las nubes de Magallanes, mientras Yukinoshita tenía tallada la incredulidad en sus facciones de porcelana.

-Es solo que esperaba que encontraras una manera de evadir o convencerlos de que dimitirá de su pedido con alguna triste historia tuya, Hikilazy-kun-

Respondió Yukinoshita llevándose la mano a su delicado mentón.

\- ¡Hey!, ¿Qué perdedor crees que soy? -

\- ¿Es una pregunta capciosa cierto? -

Respondió esbozando una leve sonrisa y fingida Confusión, por favor no actúes así tengo miedo que pierdas tu fría personalidad, Yuigahama te está contagiando demasiado, y no, no lo digo porque este nervioso, porque se vea linda, ¡en absoluto!

-Jejeje, es solo que es tan Hiki-

-Tan yo, ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -

-Nada-

Respondió con su vibrante sonrisa, por favor parar, a este paso terminare purificado por la magia de la amistad y estaré viento a ponis parlantes mientras tomo a una como waifu y desarrollo un extraño fetiche hacia ella.

-Zaimokuza por favor hablemos mañana durante el almuerzo, me encuentro extrañamente cansado ahora mismo-

-No importa camarada te entiendo-

Respondió con una mirada de admiración, ¿Qué se supones que entiendes?, sabes que no importa

(Elisis)

Amor extraña y añorada palabra, pero ¿qué significa siquiera?

Si buscamos el termino mas literal, es el sentir vivo afecto hacia otro ser al que le deseas todo lo bueno.

Entonces los celos solo son una mal formación, un oscuro deseo posesivo así aquel que crees el objeto de tu amor, después de todo si amaras algo solo velarías por su felicidad, incluso si dicha felicidad no es al lado tuyo, ¡uf!, que idealista pensamiento.

Veamos el romancista, que dicta que existe múltiples formas de amar en cuanto a lo que la cultura y tiempo considere "normal", ¿así que todo está dictado por nuestro en tornos y no tenemos opción sobre ello?, solo una idea y vaga compleción de un pensamiento más profundo, ¿Qué tan superficial puedo llegar a ser?

Qué hay del amor fraternal, ese casi impuesto sentir al momento de nacer, forzosamente reforzado por años de convivencia por leyes biológica social y legal, ¿es amor si estas forzado casi al instante a sentirlo? ¿cuán ingrato puede llegar a ser este pensamiento?

¿amor? ¿eh?, que extraña palabra, ¿me pregunto siquiera existe tal cosa?

\- ¡Hiki! -

-Si Yuigahama, ¿Qué sucede? –

\- ¡Mou! ¡Hiki!, ni siquiera escuchaste-

Refunfuño con un infantil puchero.

-Lo siento está pensando, ¿podrías repetirme lo que estabas diciendo? –

-Hiki, ¿estás bien? –

Me miro preocupadamente.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿A qué se debe la pregunta Yuigahama? –

-Bueno, has estado como totalmente espaciado últimamente-

\- ¿Es así?, yo lo considero lo normal-

-Hikigaya-

Intervino Yukinoshita cerrando su libro con un sonido de golpe.

-Temo que estoy de acuerdo con Yuigahama-san, has estado perdido más que de costumbre, si hay algo que te esté molestando, puedes decírnoslo –

Dijo con voz calma mezclada con un leve sentimiento que no pude discernir

-Acaso estas preocupada por mí, me siento alagado-

-No te hagas ilusiones, como presidenta del club debo velar por la salud de los miembros, por desgracia eso te incluye-

Si, pensé que diría algo así.

-No es nada-

Si, ni siquiera yo sé que me molesta, o lo estaré ignorado acaso.

-Solo está pensando en la reciente solicitud de Zaimokuza-

\- ¡Ah!, eso-

Exclamo Yuigahama como si hubiese descubierto el significado de la vida

\- ¡Deberíamos de pensar en cómo cumplir el amor de Zaimokuza-san! –

Exclamo Yuigahama.

\- ¿Deberíamos?, saben no tienen que preocuparse, yo puedo encargarme solo-

-Pero Hiki-

-Hikigaya-kun, esto es una solicitud hacia el club, cualquier sentimiento hacia chunni-san es irrelevante-

-Pero yo-

-Hikigaya-kun, tienes acaso experiencia con temas románticas-

Su voz era fría y autoritaria, tanto así que me sentía diminuto.

-Bueno no-

-Acaso, sabes lo que le puede gustar a una chica, acaso sabes lo que puede encontrar atractivo de alguien del sexo opuesto-

-La apariencia o ¿no? -

(suspiro)

Soltó un cansado suspiro.

-No tienes remedio, ayudaremos-

-Así que, y está decidido, ¿Tenía alguna opción desde el principio? –

-No, no la tenías-

Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien, díganme tienen alguna idea-

-Ah, no, no tengo nada-

Se quejó Yuigahama.

-Bueno yo tampoco, lo mejor que podemos hacer es averiguar todo acerca de esa chica de parte de chunni-san y actuar en base a eso-

-Si tienes razón, déjeme preguntarles algo, ¿creen que Zaimokuza tenga alguna oportunidad? -

No hubo respuesta alguna.

-Veo, entonces déjeme replantear la pregunta, Yuigahama, tu saldrías con alguien como Zaimokuza-

\- ¡EH!, yo-

Respondió dubitativamente señalándose a sí misma.

-Sí, ¿que respondería si el té invitara a salir? -

-Bueno, no es un mal tipo-

Dijo como si tuviera cuidado de cada palabra que decía.

-Pero le diría no-

\- ¿Por qué? -

-Bueno, ¿Por qué?, ¡AH!, es vergonzoso decirlo-

Respondió roja como un tomate.

-Entiendo, y ¿Qué hay de ti Yukinoshita? –

-No obviamente, porque siempre y llanamente no me agrada su personalidad-

-Buen punto, entonces otra pregunta, asumo que ha ambas se le han declarado-

-Eh-

\- ¿A qué se debe estas extraña preguntas Hikigaya? -

-Solo respóndame, les prometo que se lo explicare al final-

-Sí, la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela lo han hecho, ocasionalmente también hubo chicos de otras escuelas-

-Sí, algunas veces también me ha pasado también-

-Veo, y presumiblemente los han rechazado a todos, a pesar que debió haber uno otro bien parecido entre ellos, ¿a qué se debe esto? ¿al echo que no los conocían? –

\- ¡Oh!, Ya veo-

Asintió Yukinoshita en compleción.

-Tratas de decir que lo primero que debemos hacer, es reforzar las interacciones entre ambos, al punto de que no sean solo conocidos-

-Exacto, la primera reacción de la mayoría de las chicas sería la de rechazado ante un completo entraño que la invite a salir, pero y si no fuera un completo extraño, si interactuaras con el diariamente, aunque no tengas interés romántico por él, posiblemente aceptes, aunque sea solo una salida a tomar un café, ese es mi objetivo, crear todas las oportunidades posibles para hacer que Zaimokuza se acerque a ella y viceversa-

(suspiro)

-No les voy a mentir, mi objetivo es que tenga éxito su solicitud, y para eso probablemente tome mucho tiempo, aun así, ¿quieren ayudarme a cumplir esta solitud? –

-Lo haremos Hikigaya-

-Si Hiki te ayudaremos-

-Gracias-

-jejeje, no tienes que agradecer somos compañeros, además Hiki pareces que te preocupas extrañamente por Zaimokuza-san verdad-

-Yo-

¿Me preocupo por él?, ¿si quiera lo hago por él?, no lo sé, pero sí sé que le debo esto como mínimo.

(Suspiro)

Esto será un verdadero dolor.

Hola cuanto tiempo Eh

He estado corrigiendo mi ortografía de los anteriores capito y agregando una que otra idea, los capítulos más afectaron han sido el 7, 8 y el 10

Gracias por leer


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

El amor de un chunni part 2

Deambulábamos por las vividas calles de chiba, perdidos entre la multitud, cual estrella habitante en el vacío de universo, predispuesto, con rumbo trazado para la finiquitarían del pedido de nuestro contratista de esta extraña O.S.A.L

-Bien Zaimokuza-kun, repasemos el plan-

Sugirió Yukinoshita con aires de noble dama frente de nuestro destino, Ángel maid café, en donde trabajaba a tiempo parcial, la causa del afecto de Zaimokuza, hombre de imaginación imperativa y estrafalario actuar.

-Tu entraras primero, y actuaras como normalmente lo haces, Yuigahama, Hikigaya y yo observaremos a esta camarera que tienes como presa de tu afecto, y de allí partiremos-

\- ¿Presa?, lo haces sonar como si estuviéramos acechándola-

Interviene en esta propicia tarde, diluyéndose el ruido de fondo, donde solo nosotros 4 existíamos en este mundo crepuscular.

-Tú fuiste el que propuso la idea de observar su interacción con ella de forma anónima, dime Hikigaya, ¿de qué otra forma se puede llamar?, si no acoso lo que propones, compadezco a tus víctimas de tales infortunios-

Respondió con suficiencia mientras la brizna meneaba su melena de ébano con los tintes dorados de la moribunda luz.

-Hey, no soy ningún acosador enserie y que le haya prestado más atención de la debida a alguien no me convierte en uno-

Me coloque a la defensiva orillando a los presentes a cuestionar la veracidad de mis palabras.

-Hikigaya, tu apariencia traiciona tus palabras-

-Hiki eso es como muy espelúznate-

Proclamo el cachorro de pelaje melocotón, con leve desagrado y contemplación en su semblante.

\- ¡Hey!, son ustedes las mujeres las que se quejan cuando no le prestan la debida atención, como dicen son los pequeños detalles lo que cuenta-

-Sí, es como mi camarada lo proclama, nos denigran bajo su regio régimen de apariencia con estándares demasiado altos, aprovechándose de la ingenuidad que nos rige ante una cara bonita, pidiendo favores como que les haga la tarea o les preste dinero solo para que cuando estén en grupo digan que nunca nos habían visto-

Calle a Zaimokuza con un ligero toque de hombros mientras asentía a sabiendas del dolor tallado en fuego en nuestras almas, tanto como una forma de detenerlo ya que estaba lacerando viejas heridas, y estaba seguro que tenía más cosas que vomitar.

-En todo caso, no tiene lógica que nos llamen espelúznate, porque sepamos cosas que nos dijeron de ante mano o que veamos a diario-

-Bueno si….-

Afirmo Yuigahama jugando con su flequillo, con el rostro de alguien que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo dicho

-Hikigaya, ¿Quisiera saber la definió tuya de esos pequeños detalles? -

Demando Yukinoshita con los brazos cruzados sobre su esbelta figura.

-Bueno que sepamos cosas como su comida favorita, músicas, bandas, programas de T.V, marcas de zapatos, aspiraciones, fecha de cumpleaños, tic nervioso, el cambio de su peinado y el olor de su champú, horario de sueño ¡oh! -

Enumerando las cosas que consideraba de conocimiento básico a saber de todo prospecto a pareja, la realización de lo mal que sonaban las últimas me arrolló con tanta o igual fuerza que la limosina de hace ya más de un año.

\- ¡Geck!, Hiki eso es como súper espeluznante-

Tacho Yuigahama escondiéndose con semblante conflictivo.

\- ¡Espera puedo explicarlo! -

-No hay nada que explicar Hikigaya, en este momento estoy llamando a las autoridades-

Respondió Yukinoshita con celular en mano usando la marcación rápido, ¡espera!, ¡porque los tenías en marcación rápida!

\- ¡Espera en verdad puedo explicarlo Yukinoshita! –

Exclame intentando acercarme a yukinoshita mas Yuigahama se interpuso.

-No, malo, Hiki malo-

Amonesto Yuigahama sacudiendo su dedo índice al frente de mi rostro, deprimiéndome en el acto

-Ok-

Musite avergonzado

-Bien así estas mejor-

Proclamo hinchando el pecho con plenitud, espera un momento, ¡no soy un perro!

….

¿Que wea paso?, hace un momento estábamos afuera discutiendo sobre su presunto acoso hacia alguien que ni siquiera estaba Hallí para recriminárselo, y ahora yacíamos los tres aquí, en mesa apartada de la de Zaimokuza, observando cual científico esperando el resultado de su experimento de ratones intentando salir del laberinto, ¡esto es un salto temporal!, ¿acaso poseo un control universal color zafiro?

-Hina-

Cuestiono estupefacta nuestra jovial compañera, al contemplar la camarera que atendía a Zaimokuza, cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda adornado por lentes de marco rojo, de vestimenta de maid estilo victoriano.

\- ¿La conoces? -

Le pregunte a Yuigahama que no podía apartar la mirada de la camarera que anteriormente había llamado Hina.

-Sí, es mi amiga, además estamos en la misma clase, es un poco cruel que no la reconozcas Hiki-

Afirmo Yuigahama, mientras que Yukinoshita se zambullía en sus propios pensamientos.

-No esperes que recuerde a alguien con quien no socializo Yuigahama-

Respondí a la acusación de maldad de mi parte, hacia alguien con la que no tenía ninguna historial de interacción.

-Yuigahama-san, creo que esperas demasiado del insociable Hikigaya-

Intervino Yukinoshita si apartar su atención del chunni y la camarera

-Para él, le es imposible mantener una conversación con alguien del mismo sexo, mucho menos

Con alguien del sexo opuesto-

\- ¡Hey!, creo que estoy manteniendo una conversación con una chica en este momento-

Me defendí de las hirientes palabras Yukinoshita.

-Hikigaya nosotras no contamos, y antes de que lo digas, no, las mujeres de tu familia tampoco cuentan-

Proclamo Yukinoshita, con sonrisa sádica, matando toda replica mía, sobre esta escena del crimen.

-En todo caso Yuigahama-san, ya que resulta ser una de tus amigas la dama de esta solicitud, esto podrías facilitar las cosas un poco-

Anuncio Yukinoshita observando a Hina, marcharse con el pedido dado después de su pequeña interacción.

-Yukinoshita tiene razón-

Intervine tomando con acción de rumbo la conversación.

-Yuigahama podrías decirnos todo lo que sabes de ella-

-Bueno déjame pensarlo-

Respondió inmiscuyéndose en sus pensamientos, podría ver Humo de su cabeza en respuesta del esfuerzo auto impuesto, ¿eso es lo que estaba pasando, o solo estaba delirando despierto otra vez?, nunca lo sabré, Ok polisha.

-Bueno ella es inteligente, bonita y una tanto de pocas palabras-

Respondió con incertidumbre a percatarse de.

-No la conoces de un todo ¿cierto? -

Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Bueno yo-

Se deprimió al enterarse de que no conocía tan bien a su "amiga" de lo que creía.

-Bueno eso nos deja devuelta al principio-

-Espera Hiki, yo…yo podría pregúntale a Hina sobre esto-

Proclamo con férrea voluntad y deseo de saber.

-Eso sería infructífero Yuigahama-

Un silencio incomodo se impuso entre nosotros mientras las pisadas de los secretos pululaban con el eco de silencio a nuestro alrededor en infantiles juegos.

-Pero-

-Yuigahama si no les cuentas sobre ella, ¿No se debe a que no confía en ustedes? -

Cuestión mientras un leve dolor apuñalaba mi pecho, y no me gustaba, era ciega al no darse cuenta de que no había la confianza que creía en nuestra amistad, era codiciosa al querer esa confianza, no solo con Hina, sino también con Yumiko, Yukinon y …. Hiki y sabía que no la tendría fácilmente.

-Si Hiki, puedes que tengas razón, pero, pero es por eso que tengo que hablar con ella-

Respondió con ojos en ascuas avivadas.

-Sí…. si no hablamos, nunca confiara en mí, nunca lo sabré y quiero saber, saber sobre ella y quiero que ella confié en mi-

Anuncio su ambicioso deseo de saber, apuñalándonos con mirada inocente, con mirada de interés con mirada de deseo.

-Eso es imposible-

Respondió con la intención de matar las esperanzas de la niña que aun creía en santa.

-No puedes-

-Disculpe la demora aquí está su orden-

Intervino una camarera diferente de la que había tomado nuestros pedidos, pasando de la bandeja a la mesa, una rebanada de tarta con un jugo de fruta, un té de jazmín con galletas y un café extremadamente dulce que se agrio al momento de recoger su voz.

\- ¿Hikigaya? -

Se cuestiona la camarera ante la mirada evasiva de nuestro protagonista, una fuerte corriente recorrió su espalda y el bello de sus brazos se erizaron en una primitiva respuesta, profetizando la incomodidad del evento que estaba por suceder.

\- ¿Hikigaya?, se equivoca de persona. Yo soy el señor Bolainas-

Actué una diferente voz mientras me colocaba un mostacho de disfraz que había sacado del bolsillo, si te preguntas porque llevo un mostacho de disfraz en el bolcillo, cuestióneselo al escritor no a mí.

\- ¿Bolainas?, Pfff, JAJAJAJA, que rayos es eso, es súper gracioso Hikigaya no has cambiado nada-

Se rio la camarera a carcajadas, acosta de su acto

-Hiki, ¿la conoces? -

Cuestiono Yuigahama con Hincapié

-¡Oh! Disculpen, ustedes son ¿su cita?, no solo una, sino dos bellezas, wau Hikigaya te has vuelto todo un galán-

Yuigahama se sonrojo, Yukinoshita se irrito.

-Reitero, no conozco a este Hikigaya del que hablas, yo soy el mr Bolainas-

-Hikigaya-

Se impuso Yukinoshita con aires de gran dama, ni un instante quedo.

-Te sugiero que dejes estas payasadas, y nos presentes adecuadamente-

-(suspiro)-

Me resigne observando a la incitadora de este momento, la morena castaña, Orimoto Kaori, portaba lo que se podría describir mejor como, un cosplay de maid celeste y blanco con volantes y falda acampanada demasiado corta para mi gusto, y de tiara, una diadema con orejas de perro caídas.

-Ella es, Orimoto Kaori, una excompañera de secundaria-

Hice hincapié en lo de excompañera para que no hubiera ningún tipo de malentendió.

-Orimoto, Yukinoshita, Yukinoshita, Orimoto, Orimoto, Yuigahama, Yuigahama, Orimoto, Orimoto, Tete, Tete rompió una casa así que se va a su casa [1]-

Payase en un Vergonzoso intento de escapar de allí.

-Adonde crees que vas Hikigaya-

Sentencio mi estadía Yukinoshita, cual verdugo de la corte real, mientras su sabueso me detenía.

-Hiki, no te puedes ir-

Proclamo Yuigahama con un extraño tono autoritario, apresando mi brazo entres sus dos bultos, mientras intercambiaba miradas con un sorprendida Orimoto.

Sabes si no fuera por el contexto de la situación, podría haber disfrutado ese acto y solo si, pero ahora mismo mi corazón latía por otra cosa no relacionadas a mis alborotadas hormonas.

-No tengo elección ¿cierto? -

-No-

-No-

Proclamaron ambas féminas.

-Bien-

Respondí resignado, ahora que lo pienso me he sometido ante mis dos compañeras de club, casi al mismo nivel que con Komachi, bueno tampoco es tan malo como suena, de soslayo divise a Zaimokuza del cual ya me había olvidado, hablando vivazmente con la tal Hina, ¡Tch!, porque ese gordo tiene mejor suerte que yo, esto no es justo, Karma zorra beligerante exijo una retribución adecuada.

Esto va a hacer un dolor, me dije para mis adentros observando a una alegre Orimoto, una fría Yukinoshita y a una Yuigahama actuando extrañamente, en verdad que tan bastardo fui en mi vida anterior como para merecer esto.

Nota: capitulo sujeto a leves cambios, no habrá nada demasiado brutal solo aclarar ideas o situaciones cosas por el estilo

[1] si lo sé es estúpido, pero el impulso de idiotez es más fuerte, ¡demándeme!

Gracias por leer


	13. Chapter 13

Interludion

Su historia

Corría su Segundo año de secundaria, las pacificas nubes surcaban los cielos con pasibilidad en el inmenso mar celeste del infinito cielo. Hikigaya yacía allí de espalda contra el verdusco césped, su uniforme rasgado y sus moretones del rostro hablaba de su precario estado habiendo sido apaliado por estereotipo de matones, en un intento por ayudar a un chico intimidado por ellos, se usó así mismo como sacrifico, ya era una costumbre para él, nada de otro mundo, el chico, poco tonto corrió apenas vio la oportunidad de huir, nunca se volverían a encontrar, nunca lo hacía, esta vez no sería diferente.

-Por suerte tengo varios uniformes de repuesto-

Se dijo así mismo mientras se reincorporaba, tomando su mochila con rumbo previsto hacia los baños para poder así cambiarse, el alumnado a su alrededor le habrían paso como las aguas del mar rojo, susurrando a su espalda fantástica historia sobre su comportamiento vil, ¡ja! Solo un montón de viejas chismosa cotorreando entre sí, no saben más que repetir lo que otros han dicho, pero bueno, no era de importancia para él.

Dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño, procedió a cambiarse. Su fornido y resistente cuerpo mostraba aquí y allá violetas mancha testigo de dolor.

-Esta vez será más difícil de esconder-

Se dijo así mismo contemplando sus moretones, pensando en la perorata que le daría Komachi, por estar metiéndose donde no debía. Ella le diría que decirle a un profesor sería la mejor formar de actuar, y tal vez lo seria en un mundo perfecto, la verdad es que en la mayoría de los casos solo amonestaría insinceramente a los matones, para después desechar los problemas debajo de la alfombra, donde pulularían atormentando a otros en su sombra, y a aquellos que si les importaban lo suficiente como para hacer algo no tenían el poder de cambiar la misántropa del hombre, y allí entraba él, él podría cargar con todo dolor, después de todo, si no era él, ¿Quién lo haría?, arrogantes e ingenuos pensamientos, que, inconscientemente prefería ignorar dándole así un sentido de ser, un sentido de deber, un sentido de realización, en el sin sentido de las cosas.

Con su nuevo uniforme un tanto arrugado por estar guardados en su mochila puesto, acudió de nuevo a su salón de clase, tomando su lugar en la parte más alegada de este recinto, sin advertir su presencia a ninguno de sus compañeros o eso creía él.

-Hey, Hikigaya-

Llamo una de sus compañeras, de sedosa cabellera de hilos castaños que descendía suavemente hasta la altura de sus hombros y sus vibrantes ojos canela brillaban con imperativa energía en su rostro esculpido en mármol, como su esbelta figura femenina adornada con su uniforme de marinerita le otorgaba una belleza única, su nombre susurrado en el aire escapo de mis labios inconscientemente, orimoto, como los santos ángeles dicho, su relación extraña era, no tan legos como para ser un desconocido, no tan cerca como para llamarla un amigo, conocido tal vez sería la mejor forma de describirla, ya había pasado medio año desde que comenzó a interactuar con ella, una interacción salido de la nada.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido?, y ¿qué pasa con todos eso moretones? -

Dijo acariciando mi rojiza mejilla, y contra toda mi voluntad, mi corazón acelero con ritmo asiduo ante el inesperado toque, ¿por qué hacía esto?, ¿Por qué insistía tanto en nuestras interacciones?, en mí, alguien condenado al ostracismo eterno, eran preguntas que carcomían mi mente, en busca una respuesta lógica a su ilógico comportamiento.

-Estaba librando una batalla contra un payaso con complejo de revolucionario-

Dije en broma en un intento de cambiar la conversación y tan bien-

-Pfff, jajajaja-

Soltó una carcajada, melodiosa voz me embeleso, eso era lo que estaba buscando, sin advertirlo había tomado un gusto a su voz, una adicción peligrosa, que me había llevado hasta el fondo en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerla sonreír, era como Sun Wukong atrapado en su palma

-Acaso eres una especie de vigilante nocturno-

Respondió ella entre risas

-Quien sabe-

Respondí encogiéndome de hombros en un claro intento de finiquitar esta conversación, su mente le gritaba que debía alegarse de ella acabar esta extraña relación, pero su corazón estúpido órgano del cual los romancistas atribuían los sentimientos, nublaban mi juicio en la espesa bruma del sentir humano.

-Oh si, Hikigaya-

Exclamo la vibrante chica golpean la palma de su mano con su puño.

-Podrías prestarme tus apuntes de literatura, estoy un poco atrasada-

Suplico con ojos de cachorro, el cínico en mi interior alegaba que no debía hacerlo, que posiblemente solo era alguien conveniente para ella, pero mi irracional sentimientos lo aislaba en campos de concentración especialmente dedicado a tales pensamientos.

-Claro-

Respondí estúpidamente ansioso de reconocimiento de su parte, de sentimientos que negaba inútilmente germinar, verdaderamente soy idiota tropezando una y otra vez con la misma piedra, una definición de locura, lo sabía y a la vez lo ignoraba.

-Gracias Hikigaya, sabía que podría contar contigo-

Anuncio con una dentuda sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pude sentir mis mejillas calentarse, mientras el tirano de mi corazón clamaba victoria sobre mi razonar yo.

-Todos a sus puesto-

Anuncio el maestro entrando al aula.

-Bien, abramos luego Hikigaya-

Contemple su espalda mientras partía, sumido en un onírico sueño, al momento de tomar asiento, una de sus amigas sentado al lado suyo pareció cuestionarle algo, orimoto solo asintió en confirmación ante cuales fueran sus palabras.

…..

El crepúsculo se cernía sobre el mundo, en los últimos momentos de su inefable fin. Mi Rocinante, fiel compañera ahora se hallaba libre del yugo del establo de aluminio y de acero donde reposaba, a mi lado me acompañaba sin queja alguna mientras me disponía de marchar a mi casa.

-Hikigaya-

Llamaron a mis espaldas, al instante la reconocí.

-Orimoto-san-

Respondí posando mi atención de donde provenía aquella familiar voz. Allí se hallaba la fuente de mucha de mis raras preocupaciones, la joven que había nombrado.

-Creí que tenías horas de club-

Cuestione.

-Bueno si, debería, pero Haku sempai, dijo que lo cerraría temporalmente así que estoy libre-

Respondió sin demora frunciendo el puente de su nariz levemente, algo que solía hacer cuando algo la molestaba.

-Veo, quieres ¿qué te acompañe hasta la estación? -

Cuestione cambiando de tema, sabiendo que el cierre temporal de su club la perturbaba un poco.

-Claro que me gustaría-

Respondió sin demora.

-A pesar de todo, estas hecho todo un caballero, no es cierto Hikigaya-

me sentí incomodo ante esa imagen que parecía tener de mí, cuando en verdad tenía motivos ulteriores detrás de escena, ignorando mi debacle golpeo su codo contra mi costilla juguetonamente.

-B…bueno tengo que serlo mi madre me adoctrino demasiado bien-

Me escude con tales palabras sabiendo que no eran ciertas, mientras seguía su ritmo pausado de caminata con rumbo hacia la estación donde tomaría el tren a su hogar.

-Hikigaya, ya oíste la nueva canción de BTS-

Dijo matando el silencio entre nosotros, sacando su celular inteligente de su bolso con un par de audífonos.

-No-

Respondí, observando con curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo

-Sí, eso pensé, ten-

Dijo extendiéndome uno de sus audífonos mientras ponía a reproducir cierta canción en su lista de reproducción, tal acción tuvo como consecuencia que tuviera que acercarse demasiado para mi culposo gusto, el olor del su perfume penetro mis fosas nasales junto con el olor a vainilla de su castaña cabellera. Ante tal situación no pude prestar atención a la canción, tampoco es que hiciera el intento, sus hipnóticos labios color cereza me tenían a todo con cada movimiento mientras parecía tararear aquella canción. ¡Oh!, tiempo, dama cruel que avanzaría sin reparo alguno, ignorante de nuestra inherente apatía del cambio de las cosas, avanzarías sin importarle los desastres, las perdidas, los deseo de todo aquel victima suya.

Con la estación de trenes a la vista supe que esto marcaria mi interacción con ella por el día de hoy, ya que no solía hablar con ella mucho vía mensaje, lamentándome del corto momento por el que estuve a su lado.

-Y ¿Qué te pareció? –

Cuestiono orimoto, sacándome de mi ensueño

-Fue buena-

Mentí con una respuesta que sabía que la complacería

\- ¡verdad que sí! -

Respondió con los ojos de un fanático.

-Llegamos-

Pesimistamente.

-Oh si-

Respondió ella con un leve decaimiento en su acto.

-Hasta mañana Hikigaya, disfrute nuestra caminata-

Con esas palabras desapareció entre la multitud, dejándome allí confundido sin saber cómo sentirme, ¿que era esta molestia que estaba sintiendo?, ¿cuál era ese deseo de decirle las palabras prohibidas?, ¿porque estaba tan melancólico?, ¿Qué ganaba ella de todo esto?, ¿acaso copiar debes en cuando mis notas era suficiente incentivo para que interactuar conmigo?, ¿acaso podría haber una razón?, no, siempre hay una razón, pero …..tal vez ella, no acaso no has aprendido nada, pero… y si, si, de mí.

….

Al día siguiente le pedí un poco de su tiempo. Me encontraba ahora contemplando el atardecer, sombras moribundas acechaban el aula en ausencia de la luz, siendo testigos de nuestras dos figuras, orimoto me miranda con una sonrisa conflictiva, con la premonición del saber del porque estaba allí, dicha sonrisa que pase desapercibida, borracho bajo los efectos de los sentimientos y ciego con los lentes de tintes color de rosa.

-Orimoto-

(suspiro)

-Gracias por venir

Dije lánguidamente.

-No tienes que agradecerme Hikigaya, te debo mucho-

Respondió con su usual humor rutilante.

-En todo caso de que querías hablar-

(Suspiro)

-No sé cómo decir esto, así que seré breve, me gustas por favor sal conmigo-

Le reveré con una formal reverencia, extendiendo mi brazo derecho en espera que lo tomara, cave de más decir que dicho toque nunca llego

-Lo siento Hikigaya yo-

-Jajajaja, en verdad lo hiso-

Dicha burla descoloco a ambos.

-Chika tu-

Dijo una confundida orimoto, ante la intrusa chica que estaba en la entrada del salón franqueada por otras dos con celulares en mano.

-No puedo creerlo, en verdad lo lograste orimoto-

-Chicas que hacen aquí-

Respondió Orimoto con nerviosismo

\- ¿Cómo qué hacemos?, estamos viendo como ganas nuestra apuesta-

-Apuesta, que apuesta-

Pregunte confundió mientras sentía como un hueco se habría en mi pecho atreves de un miedo preconcebido.

-la apuesta para hacer que tu espeluznante creído sele confesara a Kaori-

La verdad me golpeo, pero extrañamente no sentí nada, solo un profundo vacío.

\- ¿Es eso cierto orimoto? -

-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué otra razón crees que alguien como Kaori, se acercaría a un espeluznante como tú? -

Intervino la tal Chika mientras sus dos esbirros asentían en confirmación

-Cierra el pico que no te pregunte-

Respondí con todo el veneno que pude posando mi mirada sobre el grupo de chicas que habían interrumpir, visiblemente asustadas retrocedieron un paso, una ventaja de tener mis ojos

-Dime que no es verdad orimoto-

Estúpidamente quería ignorar toda prueba que apuntaba a la veracidad de las palabras de la tal Chika, intentándome aferrarme a lo que orimoto diría. Pero su respuesta nunca llego, solo aparto su culpable mirada de mí.

-Ya veo-

(Suspiro)

-Si me disculpan me retiro-

Con eso dicho me dispuse a irme

-Hikigaya-

Me detuvo

\- ¿Qué? -

Respondí sin mirarla, y sin más dicha me retire de esa sombría aula dejando atrás algo, aunque no sabría bien que. Desde ese día la evité activamente como la peste misma, sin querer escuchar nada proveniente de ella, retrospectivamente era algo obvio, solo que no quise verlo, aunque tampoco quise culparla, no podría hacerlo, así que me empeñe en olvidarla también un infructuoso intento, topándome con ella inadvertidamente con ella, mirándola ahora el fantasma de mi pasada venia de nuevo a morderme el trasero.

Me gustaría decir que me hice una cuenta en fictionpress me pueden buscar como el Posho, por si les gustaría leer la historia y poema de estoy subiendo allí con eso dicho

Gracias por leer


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

El amor de un chunni parte 3

Celos, primitiva reacción, de deseo, de posesión, de anhelo, hacia un individuo objeto de afecto, deseo retorcido del monopolio de las relaciones, tal vez también muestra de afecto, turbio como las aguas sedimentadas de la amazona, ¿Qué nos incita tales emociones?, inseguridad o posesiva acción.

Yuigahama observaba la causante de las turbaciones en su corazón, la castaña chica llamada orimoto Kaori, con ojos desafiante y fingida sonrisa, sentada lo más cerca que le permitía Hiki siempre tan distante de ella o de cualquiera otra, siempre sereno, siempre solo, o esa era su imagen más o menos de él, las expectativas es un amante cruel, ella lo sabía ahora que lo veía nervioso por segunda vez y no por ella sino por la chica frente a ella, tales pensamientos, eran mezquino y egoísta de su parte, pero aún estaban ahí, acechándola en la oscuridad de su ignorancia, con su deseo de saber impulsándola como única luz de bengala entre tanta tinieblas.

-(suspiro), b…bueno déjame presentarlas de nuevo-

Dijo Hiki calmando el temblor de su voz, la curiosidad la mataba, quería saber, conocer su historia, más Hiki no se lo permitiría, no ahora, era demasiado reservado para su propio bien, esto solía molestarla aun, aunque lo entendiera.

-Orimoto, están son mis compañeras de club, Yukinoshita Yukino y Yuigahama Yui

Compañeras, no sabía porque le molestaba la palabra, pero, cual astilla le estaba causando dolor.

-Yukinoshita, Yuigahama ella es orimoto Kaori, una ex compañera-

-Pueden llamarme Kaori-

Intervino orimoto con ese habitual entusiasmo que tiempo atrás lo había engañado.

-Un placer conocerla orimoto-san-

Dijo Yukinon siendo tan forman como solía serlo. Yukinoshita observaba a la alegre chica con curiosidad genuina, mientras Hachiman se mantenía nervioso, intentado, pero sin tener mucho éxito al lograrlo, ¿Cuál podría ser la historia de ese chico que ya era pasado en su propio relato?, su curiosidad era genuina, no más, no menos.

-Un gusto Kaori-chan-

Había cierto aire de descontento de parte de Yuigahama, si Kaori era o no consiente de esto, no lo demostró.

-El placer es mío Yukinoshita-san, Yuigahama-san-

Respondió Kaori alegremente.

-Es una vista, extraña no crees Hikigaya, ¿que diría los otro si te vieran ahora?, de solo pensarlo me hace querer reír-

-Si muy gracioso-

Respondió Hikigaya con sarcasmo implícito, más esto no pareció darle importancia la jovial chica.

-Orimoto, no deberías atender a los demás clientes-

Por favor vete, eran las palabras tras bambalinas, las cuales no pasaron desapercibido por todos los presentes, podría objetar que estaba siendo un idiota, pero, aquí es donde me pregunto, que harían ustedes en mis zapatos.

-A claro Hikigaya-

Respondió ella sin demostrar desagrado aparente, aunque algo decaída.

-Pero, primero, me podría dar tu número, quisiera ponerme al día contigo, ¿qué te parece? –

Claro que no, fue lo que pensó, pero las palabras se negaron a salir, no quería caer de nuevo en este viejo juego, pero, no podía ir en su contra, no de ella por lo menos, ¿Por qué en momentos como esto era que su cobardía salía a frote?, atrapado en la jaula de este sentir, pensé que lo había olvidado, que era una página más en el pasado de su historia, al parecer no fue así.

-Claro-

Le dije entregándole mi teléfono, ¿Qué tan idiota puedo llegar a ser?, pensó sabiendo ya la respuesta, aunque queriendo ignorarla.

-Bien hablamos luego, Hikigaya-

Con eso dicho le hiso entrega de su teléfono ante los ojos de sus dos compañeras de club, marchándose hacia otra mesa.

-Hiki-

-Parece que tienen historia Hikigaya, quien lo hubiera creído-

Menciono Yukinoshita, sabiendo lo que su amiga quería preguntar.

-¿Porque lo dices?, Yukinoshita-

-¿Por qué dices?, Hikigaya, donde hay Humo hay fuego-

Se limitó a recitar tales palabras.

…

…

…

-Olvídense de eso, estamos aquí para ayudar a Zaimokuza con su enamoramiento, no para hablar de mi-

-Pero Hiki-

-Hikigaya tiene razón-

Interrumpió Yukinoshita a su amiga, sabiendo que no quería hablar de ello, como quien dice, hay cosas que no se pueden enfrentar.

-También tu Yukinon-

Protesto Yuigahama algo de caída, pero ante la negativa de sus dos compañeros solo le quedaba rendirse. Por su parte, Zaimokuza parecía estar divirtiéndose tecleando en su portátil, y cada vez que ordenaba algo la misma camarera, Ebina Hina si lo que decía Yuigahama era cierto, acudía a él, hablando los dos brevemente antes de volver ambos a sus trabajos, no sabía de qué hablaban ambos, pero, juzgando por su comportamiento, parecían divertirse, vea pues, parece que tienes una oportunidad Zaimokuza. Con esa conclusión decidieron replegarse.

Era pasado la vespertina hora, la oscuridad dominaba, las luces artificiales la enfrentaban, con suma gallardía, pero las sombras, aún permanecían. En un Burger King algo lejos de la cafetería donde se encontraban anteriormente, los cuatros se encontraban.

-Bueno, viendo como interactuaban, puede que tenga una oportunidad Zaimokuza-

-¡En serio Hachiman!-

Respondió con el brío de diez hombres, mientras sus ojos parecían brillar con el fulgor de una estrella.

-Solo es un tal vez, no te emociones tanto-

-Hikigaya tiene razón-

Intervino Yukinoshita.

-Impresionantemente no parece que tenga desagrado hacia tu persona, ahora solo queda trazar un plan, para que te ganes su favor, Yuigahama, ¿podrías contarnos todo lo que sabes sobre Ebina-san?-

No hubo respuesta, mirándola descubrimos que parecía estar espaciada, juro por el yisus que veo humo salir de su cabeza, no te presiones Yuigahama podrías lastimarte.

-Yuigahama, Yuigahama, Yui-

-¡Eh!, lo siento Yukinon, me espacie un poco, que decías-

-Estás bien, Hikigaya te está pegando sus malos hábitos-

-Hey estoy aquí sabes, no soy contagioso-

-Eso aún no se sabe-

Respondió ella meneando su cabellera de ébano.

-Por el bien de la humanidad llevare a cabo la investigación, Hasta entonces será mejor que te abstengas de cualquier contacto humano-

-Oh veo, estas tratando de decir que me quieres para ti sola, me siento alagado-

Hubo un pequeño sobresalto en Yuigahama, algo imperceptible para los presentes.

-Que horrible tergiversación de mis palabras Hikigaya, hace que me den ñañaras-

Respondió ella sacudiéndose la idea.

-En todo caso, Yuigahama-

-Si Hiki-

-¿Que nos puedes contar sobre Ebina?-

Hubo un breve silencio mientras ella se mantenía mirándolo.

-Bueno-

Rompió el contacto.

-Hina, siempre ha sido algo reservada-

Continuo deforma para responder la pregunta.

-Siempre se mantiene al margen, ahora que lo pienso, nunca la he oído hablar de sí misma-

Respondió ella rememorando sus interacciones con su "amiga" se encontraba visiblemente decaída ante la idea, que en verdad no la conocía.

-Nunca habla de si en verdad-

Tales parables no parecía estar dirigida a su amiga

-Así que trata de mantener a los demás al margen de su zona de confort-

Declaro Yukinoshita, llevándose su mano al mentón de forma pensativa.

-Si es así, entonces Zaimokuza representa aquel, con el que puede hablar abiertamente-

Fue a la conclusión que ambos, Tanto Yukinoshita, como Hikigaya llegaron.

-Aquel con el que no tiene que fingir, pareces estar en una buena posición Zaimokuza-

Zaimokuza pareció entusiasmarse brevemente.

-Por ahora hay que mantener las cosas así, eventualmente, Pasaremos al paso dos, el cual será el más importante, Ya que será el momento de pedirle, una salida "amigos" como excusa para una cita-

-Concuerdo con Hikigaya-

Intervino Yukinoshita.

-Hasta entonces hay que perseverar y prepararnos para la eventual primera cita-

-Zaimokuza-

-Si Hachiman-

-Tendrás que seguir y ganarte su completa confianza, por otro parte Yuigahama-

-Si Hiki

Respondió ella al llamado

-Tú te encargaras del reconocimiento, Tendrás que hacerle preguntas más personales, nada llamativo o podría desconfiar-

-Entiendo Hiki-

-En cuando a Yukinoshita y yo veremos qué podemos hacer con la información de nos des, ¿alguna duda? -

No hubo replicación alguna a sus palabras.

-Bien, demos por concluido el día de hoy-

Separándose de tanto Zaimokuza como Yukinoshita, Hikigaya y Yuigahama eran los únicos que quedaba, caminando lado a lado por las iluminadas calles, solos con la compañía del otro, ya que sus casas no se encontraban tan lejos la una de la otra como se podría pensar.

-Hiki-

Rompió ella el silencio entre los dos.

-¿Fue ella?-

Fue una rara pregunta, pero su significado adyacente está implícito.

Mirándola a sus castaño ojos supe que no se retractaría.

-Si-

Fue todo lo que respondió.

-¿Aún hay algo?-

-¿A qué se deben estas preguntas Yuigahama?-

Cuestiono al sentirse interrogado.

-Es…curiosidad-

-La curiosidad mato al gato, sabes Yuigahama-

-Solo responde por favor-

Había cierto aire de demanda, a pesar de su dócil pronunciación de sus palabras, posando su atención en ella, la descubrió actuando con aires de inocencia mirándolo con sus grandes y vividos ojos, sabía que su intención era apelar a su lado protector, con otra persona o en otro momento, la hubiese despreciado, aun así, ya no podía hacerlo, no con ella por lo menos, parece que después de todo no he aprendido nada, y eso lo asustaba.

-¿Hay algo he?-

Se tomó unos cuantos segundos para pensarlo.

-Mentiría si dijera que no-

Yuigahama sufrió un breve sobresalto, pero, decidió ignorarlo.

-Aunque son solo cenizas de un fuego ya apagado-

-Entonces una braza, ¿puede aún estar latente? -

…

…

…

-Estas muy curiosa este día Yuigahama, si no te conociera pensaría que sientes algo por mi-

Pronuncio con tal descaro, queriéndolo pasar por una broma, Yuigahama mostro sorpresa, cierto nerviosismo y descontento ante lo dicho.

-Idiota-

Fue todo lo que dijo y estaba en lo cierto, idiota es una perfecta palabra para describirlo, esa fue una larga noche.

Siempre he visto a Yuigahama, como alguien celosa, insegura y egoísta, y por eso me gusta su personaje.

Gracias por leer


End file.
